The Sister Swap
by MoonlightNinja55
Summary: "Hold on. Liechtenstein THREATENING Switzerland? Belarus AVOIDING Russia instead of obsessively stalking him? Either this is a sign of the Apocalypse, or I somehow poured beer into my cereal this morning," all the nations thought along these lines.
1. The Start of a Disaster

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Disclaimer: I'm not awesome enough to own Hetalia D:**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Beady eyes narrowed at the busy road ahead. Cars, trucks, and vans of all colors and sorts sped by in a flash. With no traffic lights, anyone in the right mind would automatically know that crossing this kind of road would be an impossible feat.

But THIS little old lady thought otherwise.

She's tired of the terribly tedious life of the retirement home (which her ugly daughter-in-law had convinced her son to put her in).

Tired of never getting what she wanted, like going skydiving on her 80th birthday.

Tired of the constant age discrimination she has to endure over and over again.

Well today is a NEW DAY! THIS little old lady is on a MISSION! A mission to prove that the flame of youth hasn't extinguished for her yet! And that mission is called:

Operation: JAYWALK.

Yes. This was her resolve. As she licked her wrinkled lips and gripped her silver cane, this woman with balls of steel made her first step onto the road of doom.

Little did she know, around the same time, a random golf cart full of very familiar-looking people was charging wildly through the traffic, swerving left and right to dodge each oncoming car and earning a string of curses from drivers along the way.

"Vash, please calm down!" a blond American desperately pleaded to a Swiss man as he tried to take over the steering wheel. "I am the driver here and it is not wise to drive so recklessly! I assure you I will drive as fast as I can-

"To hell with your driving!" the Swiss man snapped. "My sister is in trouble and you make safe driving your priority? I swear you drive slower than my grandma!"

"GRANDMA!" a Japanese man sitting in the back of the golf cart exclaimed.

"Aiyaah, this is not the time for joking around, especially with Vash!" a little boy in a sailor suit sitting next to the Japanese man scolded.

"NO! WATCH OUT!" he cried, pointing frantically. They looked and gasped in horror.

The little old lady with eyes hardened in determination managed to make it halfway across the busy road. Sure, she caused a few cars to crash into each other and those drivers weren't a ray of sunshine to her right now, what with all the honking and hollering, but she's still on her feet. Just halfway more to go, then she will become a legend! "Old Lady Crosses Busiest Road of the City", will be the headline on every newspaper. It will be a victory to boast about for years to come! She will be admired by her grandchildren and envied by the others back at the retirement home.

"Guess what?" she will say. "I just crossed the busiest road ever without any help and lived to tell the tale! And what have _you_ done? Ran with scissors? HA! In your face, suckers!"

Oh, yes, she would give it to them.

Like a boss.

Unfortunately, the little old lady was yanked from her daydreaming when she saw a golf cart rushing straight towards her to her left. Terror immediately replaced her earlier determination. The last thing she remembered was opening her mouth and shouting, "WHAT THE-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Fudge!" a young girl cried in delight. "Wow that looks delicious!"

She eyed a plate of fudge brownies hungrily as a waiter placed it in front of her. The waiter smiled warmly.

"I hope you enjoy!" He winked at the Russian sitting across the table from her before walking away and disappearing behind double doors. Once the waiter was out of sight, the Russian turned his attention on the girl.

"It looks nice, da?" he said to her with a wide grin as he folded his hands and propped his elbows on the table.

"Yes, indeed!" she agreed, leaning forward to grab a brownie, but hesitated. She looked at the Russian for reassurance. "May I…?"

"Why of course!" he insisted. "It's all yours…Natalia."

She smiled and eagerly snatched up one. There was a dark glint in the Russian's violet eyes as he quietly chanted "kolkolkol" under his breath and watched Natalia open her mouth. But just before she took a bite-

"FOR NARNIA!"

A golf cart suddenly smashed into the wall of the restaurant, flipping over a table in the process. Utensils and chairs were knocked off. A vase shattered, napkins fluttered, and chunks of brick and shards of glass scattered everywhere. People nearby fled in fright. The Russian was unfazed though. He was just highly amused when there, emerging from the clouds of debris, was a very pissed off-looking Swiss guy armed with a rifle and wearing a lovely ruffled pink dress.

"Step away from my sister, bastard!" he demanded.

Now I know what you're thinking. What the hell is going on here? Well dear Reader, we must take a trip back in time; seven days to be exact, for the root of all this chaos traces back to one particular morning…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A high-pitched scream reverberated throughout the house, making it shake violently. Switzerland cracked open his eyes and was up in an instant.

"Liechtenstein? Liechtenstein!"

He yanked the covers off and jumped out of bed, quickly slinging his rifle over his shoulder and rushing down the hallway to Liechtenstein's room. Panic and worry was written on his face as a cold bead of sweat ran down his cheek. He was at her door in ten seconds flat, and threw it open with a hard slam.

"Liechtenstein, are you al-?"

He barely had any time to react as a knife was speared at him.

"WHAT THE-!" he yelled, swiftly moving his head. The knife breezed by his ear and pierced the wall behind him with a loud THUNK! He gaped at it in shock. Where the hell did that come from? He turned around. "Liechten-!"

Without warning, a hand grasped his throat and shoved him roughly up against the wall. He found himself struggling to breathe and uselessly trying to pry the hand off of him. His strength was slipping away, so he tried to bring his gun up to aim it at his attacker.

"Don't bother," a familiar, yet cold voice told him. He widened his emerald eyes in disbelief and looked down. It couldn't be! She would never…

"…Li…li…?" he gasped.

Liechtenstein said nothing. Those eyes that used to gaze at him in admiration now glared at him so severely, it made him nearly want to shudder in fear. This vicious girl can't be Lili, his dear innocent sister. Not by a long shot.

And as if she read his mind, the fake Liechtenstein said, "I'm not who you think I am. Now…I'm only going to say this once." She tightened her hold on him and brought him closer to her face. "What the fuck have you done to me?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The real Liechtenstein yawned and stretched her arms and legs out before getting up. "Oh my. What a lovely dream," she recalled as she pushed the covers aside and got out of bed. She tried to rub the sleep from her eyes while staggering towards the bathroom. She then opened the door and proceeded to flick on the light, approach the sink, and turn on the faucet. Once she had it turned on to warm water, she cupped her hands together and scooped up some water to splash on her face. Aahhh! That felt quite nice. She smiled contently and reached blindly out for the face towel on the rack. Then she dabbed the towel on her face and glanced at the mirror to see if she got all the water off.

That was when she _saw_ it.

She did a double take.

And almost fainted right then and there.

Instead, she gasped in surprise and dropped the towel. There was a girl with long platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes staring back at her. The girl reached up to touch her face at the same time Liechtenstein did. She also ran a hand through her hair and looked down at her clothes. The girl in the mirror copied every single movement of Liechtenstein's.

"Oh my goodness…" Liechtenstein uttered in practically a whisper and she immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Her voice had changed too! She must have not noticed it earlier because she was so tired. But now she was wide awake, unfortunately. If only she stayed in bed, dreaming that wonderful dream about her and her beloved brother having a nice quiet picnic by a lake. She would have happily done that instead of waking up to this nightmare.

But it's too late for that. She was up, and there was nothing she could do.

But shriek in terror.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I…did…nothing!" Switzerland managed to reply before mustering all his strength into that one hard kick to the fake Liechtenstein's stomach. She was caught off guard and instantly dropped him before falling to her knees and doubling over. Switzerland sucked in a gulp of air and breathed hard. God, he never felt more grateful to oxygen! Sweet, wonderful oxygen! I shall never take advantage of you again! He massaged his neck to rub away the marks Liechtenstein – "No FAKE Liechtenstein!" he reminded himself – left him before pointing his rifle at her. "_I_ should be asking the questions here! Who are you? What have you done to the real Lili?"

She glared up at him and scowled. "How the hell do I know? All of a sudden, I woke up this morning and found myself in her damn body! Is this some sort of sick scheme of yours? Did you kidnap me and somehow put me in your sister's body, away from Russia? Are you trying to keep me and my brother apart?"

"What the hell? No! I-

"WELL IT WON'T WORK! BECAUSE I KNOW THAT, ONE DAY, RUSSIA AND I ARE GONNA GET MARRIED ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN! AND THERE'S GOING TO BE FLUTES PLAYING AND…TROMBONES…AND FLOWERS AND GARLANDS OF FRESH…HERBS! AND WE WILL DANCE! TILL THE SUN RISES! AND THEN OUR CHILDREN WILL FORM A FAMILY BAND AND WE WILL TOUR THE COUNTRYSIDE AND YOU. WON'T. BE. INVITED!"

…

…

…

Switzerland grunted and lowered his weapon to slap a hand on his forehead. God dammit! He _knew_ he shouldn't have had that chocolate before bed last night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Er…B-Belarus?" Lithuania called to her hesitantly as he lightly knocked the door. "I-Is everything a-alright? I h-heard you shouting…" He paused to wait for an answer. No response. He sighed and reluctantly turned the doorknob and pushed it open just a little. "Belarus…?"

He half expected a knife to be thrown at his head the second he peaked his head through the opening, but nothing happened. Huh. That was…odd. Still cautious though, he opened the door just a tad wider each time before fully stepping into the room. "Belarus, are you okay?" he tried again.

Silence.

Ok. This is creepy. He should be dodging knives and running for his life right about now as Belarus hunts him down while yelling furiously at the top of her lungs that she wants absolutely NO ONE entering her room unless it's Russia. Yet, here he is, striding into the room, still alive and still in one piece. He checked his watch. About two minutes had passed. HOLY CRAP. That's the longest he's been in Belarus's room! IT'S A NEW RECORD!

Suddenly, he heard sniffing and sobbing coming from the bathroom. He jumped and his heart raced. Oh man. Oh man, oh man, oh man! He will be a goner for sure if he stays any longer! Steadily, he backed up towards the door. That's it, Toris. Just keep moving. You're almost there. C'mon, Toris you can-

SNAP!

He mentally kicked himself. Crap! Did he really _have_ to step on…

…Skittles?

Is that a bag of Skittles? He picked it up and stared at the large red bag weirdly. It was _King Sized_, for goodness sake! What the hell is a _King Sized bag of Skittles_ doing in _Belarus's_ room?

"Is someone there?"

Lithuania panicked and hid the bag quickly behind his back before Belarus came out of the bathroom. He felt his heart pound even harder and faster and his throat went dry. Belarus just stood there, staring at him in astonishment. He tried to gulp.

"S-Sorry, I d-didn't mean to intrude," he apologized and laughed nervously. "J-Just wanted to see if you were ok- PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" He begged when he fearfully saw her storm up to him.

At that moment, the most unexpected thing happened to him.

She hugged him.

AND cried.

"Oh, it's just *hic* awful, Lithuania!" she wailed into his chest. "Just completely and *hic* utterly awful! I d-don't know *hic* how it *hic* happened! Please *hic* help me!"

To say Lithuania was stunned would be a HUGE understatement. His mind was reeling now as he gawked at the girl in his arms. This was the moment he had been dreaming of; the moment he imagined and played in his mind over and over again after Belarus somehow magically realizes that her brother will only see her as his little sister, not his lover, and come running to Lithuania. He just never imagined it would happen this soon. He stood there, stroking her hair and patting her back, shushing her and whispering gentle words of comfort, savoring the moment, until Belarus finally calmed down. Her crying softened and her hiccupping quieted. Slowly, he pulled away to get a good look at her. Her face was tear-stained and her dark blue eyes seemed to be two pools of sadness staring up at him. He tenderly wiped away the trails running down her chin and smiled sympathetically. If only Belarus showed more of this soft side of her. She would be much more pleasant.

"Now, tell me what's wrong. What's awful?" he asked in concern. Belarus took in a deep breath.

"I'm Liechtenstein."

And thus was the start of a disaster.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright! So there you have it! The beginning of the new multi-chapter story I plan to stay committed to. I will update every Friday, so check by then please! I appreciate all reviews and favoriting! Thanks for reading X3

Oh, and I uh, don't own Ron Burgundy's little speech either... nor some other randomness put into this chapter XP


	2. Busted

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey everyone! I don't think I introduced myself properly last time. My name is Akiko Arihima and I just want to give a quick thank you to those who have reviewed and favorited and also added:

**Zapheil, zombiecake11290, Just. Nobody. In. Particular, cross-over-lover232, Jaydze, MsKasuten, Angel of the Midnight Sea, .lolcatsrule., methodtothismadness, mochi1239, Midnight Ghost, o0SoulGuardian0o, xion Yukarikaori, Yukiko Ami Owari**

You all rock! XD

Also, good news! I totally forgot I was going on a family trip this Friday, so I'm updating early! *throws confetti into air* So here we go~

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia, but I became one with Hetalia! XD**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Alright…Belarus, correct?" Switzerland told her. He already knew the answer, but he still hoped that this was all just some bad dream and that he'll wake up to find the real Liechtenstein sleeping soundly in her bed. Sadly, that hope was quickly squashed.

"Tch, no duh, Sherlock," Liechtenstein, er, Belarus, I mean, Belarus in Liechtenstein's body, insulted him with a roll of her eyes and a scoff. "Who did you expect? Poland?"

"That cross dresser? Hell no!" he shouted defensively with a huff. He sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his blond hair. "It just doesn't add up! How do you somehow wake up and then BAM! You've switched places with someone…?" His voice trailed off as Belarus gave him an 'I dunno' shrug. Suddenly, realization hit him. "Wait a second…if you're in Liechtenstein's body…then that means…!"

He dashed towards the telephone lying on top of the bedside table and hastily dialed a number.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"C-Come again?" Lithuania stuttered in befuddlement. "W-What do you mean you're Liechtenstein?"

"I know, I know, it doesn't make any sense! But please believe me, Lithuania!" the supposedly fake Belarus begged desperately. "I don't know how, but when I woke up today, I found myself in Belarus's body! What am I going to do? Oh, please help me!"

Her eyes began to well with tears again. Lithuania was at a loss of words. He knew he should have felt pity for her, but all he felt was confusion and disbelief. How can this happen? Is this some sort of joke? It sounded like it. Any minute now, Belarus will cut her phony act, laugh harshly at him for falling for it, and punish him with knives for being in her room too long. But that didn't happen. Instead, the phone rang.

"Lithuania! I assume you will answer that, da?" Russia called out sweetly, but the Lithuanian knew all too well of the threat that was hidden in that sickeningly nice tone of his. He widened his eyes in fear and straightened up. "R-Right away, sir!"

Lithuania grabbed fake Belarus's hand, tossed the bag of Skittles he had in his other on the bed, and pulled her along hastily out of the room and down the hallway. They passed by Estonia's and Latvia's bedrooms before reaching the end of the hallway, where it opened into the dining room and kitchen. The phone rang again. Lithuania easily spotted it on the wooden countertop. He took three strides and picked up the phone before it could ring again.

"Hello!" he greeted. "You've reached Russia's residence-

_"RUSSIA! YOU BASTARD! WHERE'S MY SISTER? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"_ a familiar voice boomed into the telephone.

Lithuania cringed and had to hold the phone back a good distance away. "Belarus" gasped and her eyes lit up in joy. She folded her hands together. "Is that Vash?"

"Y-Yes it is," he answered her with a nervous smile. "Hold on…" When Lithuania felt Switzerland quieted his ranting enough so that he didn't blast his eardrums, he spoke into the phone. "Switzerland, this is Lithuania… What? What do you mean? …you know, the guy with wavy brown hair? Part of the Baltic Trio? …The other two are Estonia and Latvia? …never mind." Here, he sighed in defeat, making "Belarus" giggle in amusement. Lithuania turned to her, momentarily surprised. He never heard Belarus laugh so genuinely before…

"…Huh? O-Oh right, yeah, I'm still here…" he said, refocusing his attention on his conversation with Switzerland. The two exchanged words of disbelief as they both confirmed that Belarus and Liechtenstein had somehow switched bodies.

"So what the hell do you suggest we do about it?" the Swiss spoke irritably into the phone on his end. Currently, he was holding the phone between his ear and his shoulder while restraining "Liechtenstein's" snatchy hands from yanking the phone away and demanding to talk to Russia.

"_M-Me?"_ came the shaky, uncertain reply.

"Yes, you!" he shouted, his tone beginning to rise again. "I don't know about you, but I want my sister back! Having Belarus as my sister is worse than any Italian streaking across my lawn naked- OW! What the fuck is wrong with you- NO! GET BACK, DAMN YOU!"

Lithuania and even Belarus could hear lots of shrieking, cussing, tumbling, shattering, and shooting happening in the background as the phone sounded as if it dropped to the floor. Belarus's eyes went wide in worry and she darted them back and forth from the phone in Lithuania's hand to Lithuania himself. He grinned weakly at her and shrugged.

"_I mean it! Step away from the phone!"_ A few more shots were heard.

"_Screw you, asshole!"_ Something slashing through clothes was heard.

Belarus gasped in horror and covered her mouth with her hand. Hearing her own voice swear so rudely to her _brother_ no less was just shocking.

Suddenly, it sounded like they were scrambling for the phone.

"_OUCH! DID YOU JUST BITE ME?"_ Switzerland cried out in pain.

Liechtenstein ignored him. _"LITHUANIA! Lithuania, can you hear me?"_

"I-Is that you Belarus?" Lithuania stammered in surprise.

"_Yeah, yeah. It's me. Listen! Put Ivan on the phone NOW! I must talk with him and tell him not to fret about this whole ordeal_ (because Russia is totally worried about his extremely obsessive sister switching bodies with a totally sane sweet sister), _for even though I'm stuck in a weakling's body_ (did the real Liechtenstein's eye just twitch?), _the power of true love will prevail and help us overcome this dark time!"_

"Oh…" he replied disappointedly. He could feel his heart ache as he tried to swallow that lump in his throat. "I-I see…er, well, the thing is, I don't think it's the best time to tell Russia yet… I don't know how he would react…"

"Try me."

Lithuania and Belarus immediately froze in their positions. They exchanged a look of dread before hesitantly turning around to see Russia towering over them. He had his hands folded behind his back, his eyes closed, and a smile spread wide across his face that made chills run down their spines. A murderous purple aura seemed to ascend from his back.

"You will tell me what is so important, da?" Russia spoke kindly, masking the danger in his voice. "Russia's all ears."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Woohoo! Chapter 2! XP So how is it so far? Good? Great? Awesome? Feel free to review and favorite or add! I hope you all enjoyed it. I know it was kinda short, but I will update again tomorrow, so until then, au revoir~


	3. The New Color of the Day Is

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh wow, I'm gettin' a lot of positive feedback! X3 Alright here are the people who made the Big Thank You List this time:

**Ru Tsuna, Cifer10, Angel of the Midnight Sea, Kidou Corpse, zoebella9898, goodythreeshoes, dae The Lover, AquaGrace, MisteyBabe, AccessBlade, Chibi Russia-Kun, Pit-Trap, chibi-starz, cross-over-lover232, Karma Kat 281, Nutty Nerd, Lydiacatfish, Darka Moon, mochi1239**

Thank you all so SO much ^_^

Now let's get this story on a roll~

**Disclaimer: Me no own Hetalia X3**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Ivan Braginski was not a Greek man.

Waking him up, especially early in the morning, was like catching Sweden posing in a bikini for Finland: IT'S. NOT. PRETTY.

But on this particular morning, the thing that woke him up was Belarus's scream, which of course, frightened him to no end.

"L-L-Lithuania!" Russia cried out his name. He wrapped his scarf tighter around himself and clutched his faucet pipe protectively in front of him while cowering in the corner of his bed. Lithuania was there at his door in a flash. "Y-Yes?"

"Go check on B-B-Belarus!" he ordered. Lithuania paled. "Oh, God, please don't make me!" he wanted to say, but going against Russia would be futile, so he just nodded weakly before dashing down the hall.

A few minutes and several glasses of water later, Russia was able to calm down enough to stop shaking in fear. Still, he buried his face in his scarf and curled up into a ball before lying his head back down on his pillow.

"It's okay. Everything's fine. Lithuania can handle it. Just dream of sunflowers, da?" he reassured himself. That seemed to settle him. His muscles relaxed. He sighed deeply as his light beige hair fell over his eyes that slowly began to close. But just before he drifted off to sleep, the phone rang.

Russia snatched his faucet pipe again with his bangs covering his eyes. This time he looked ready to murder something. Instead, his bangs revealed an innocent, almost child-like expression. Or so it appeared. "Lithuania! I assume you will answer that, da?"

His response came almost immediately. "R-Right away, sir!" Russia's smile grew wider.

Good.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

So after a while of trying to go back to sleep, Russia thought he might as well check on how screwed up Lithuania's face looked this time. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and crossed his room and into the hallway. He abruptly stopped though when he was at the entrance of the kitchen and widened his eyes.

There, he saw the most astonishing thing.

Lithuania was still in one piece.

And Belarus looked…calm.

Then, the next thing that happened blew Russia's mind away.

Belarus _giggled_.

And not that maniacal, I'm-going-to-force-my-brother-to-marry-me giggle. It was that bubbly, girly giggle, the one you hear normal girls do when they hear something funny, or flirt with their crush.

Russia just stood there, gaping.

…

…

…

He pinched himself three times.

Why the hell wasn't he waking up?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Russia was so busy trying to convince himself that this couldn't be real that he didn't really pay any attention to the conversation exchanged between Lithuania and Switzerland on the phone. Only when his name was mentioned did he listen.

"Oh…" Lithuania replied disappointedly. "I-I see…er, well, the thing is, I don't think it's the best time to tell Russia yet… I don't know how he would react…"

"_What?"_ Russia thought, snapping his attention to Lithuania. _"He wouldn't dare keep a secret from me…"_

He put on his smile and stalked right up to Belarus and Lithuania.

"Try me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Have you ever had one of those times where you just wanted to crawl under a rock and die, or magically teleport yourself to that dream vacation spot?

This was one of those times for Lithuania.

"Well?" Russia told him with that creepy smile still in place. "I'm waiting~"

Lithuania gulped as a bead of cold sweat rolled down his forehead. He looked to "Belarus" for help, but she looked equally anxious. He quivered in fear and chuckled nervously. "Er, Y-You see, sir…it's just that…uh, I, um…"

_"Russia! …need to…speak…Russia! Brother! I…!"_ a familiar voice spoke through the phone still in Lithuania's hand.

"Who are you speaking to?" Russia questioned curiously with a tilt of his head. He reached out for the phone.

"NOBODY!" Lithuania exclaimed, hurriedly slamming the phone down, back into its base. Both Belarus and Russia looked momentarily taken aback by his hasty reaction. Russia's shock, however, melted quickly to danger. "Lithuania…if you are keeping something from me…"

"I-I-I'm not! Honest!" he cried, his fear and worry reaching an all-time high. "It was just a t-telemarketer! I swear!"

Lithuania's words didn't reassure him. Russia eyed him suspiciously and lifted his finger, as if about to speak, but just before he did, Latvia came into the room.

"Laundry's all done, sir!" he proudly announced to Russia. Russia turned around to face him and grinned. "Well done. I hope everything is alright, da?" He took the laundry basket from the little Latvian's hands.

"Oh, yes, sir! Everything is al-

"_What_ did you do?"

Russia's sudden demanding tone silenced Latvia and made everybody and the air tense once again. Latvia swallowed hard. "E-Excuse me-

"WHAT. IS. _THIS?_" the Russian enunciated each word like a blade threatening to stab you over and over again. Belarus, Lithuania, and Latvia all gasped at the same time when they saw what Russia pulled out from the laundry basket.

Russia's coats.

Were.

Pink.

_"WHY, LATVIA?"_ Lithuania wailed mentally. Belarus showed pity in her eyes.

"Did I not tell you to separate lights from the darks?" Russia told him calmly, but anger and annoyance was laced in his tone.

"No, y-you did…" Latvia shook uncontrollably.

"Did I not tell you not to mix your red underwear with my lighter clothes?"

"Uh, I-I…" Little tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

**"Latvia…"**

"I'M SOOOORRY!" he shrieked before taking off into a run.

"Kolkolkolkolkol, he should not have done that…" Russia muttered darkly as he pulled out his faucet pipe from out of nowhere. "AND YOU TWO!"

Both Belarus and Lithuania were trying to make like a ninja and sneak out, but they halted once Russia called on them.

"Take one more step, and it will be the last thing you ever do, da?" The purple aura behind him seemed to intensify. They tried to laugh it off and nod in agreement. "Good. Now STAY." And with that, the Russian went off on a hunt.

…

…

…

"Should we…?"

"Yep."

Belarus and Lithuania got their arms and legs ready before high-tailing it out of there.

It was a chance they were willing to take.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that concludes Chapter 3~ Reviews, favoriting and/or adding are highly encouraged! I promise the next chapter will be longer so see you all next Friday!


	4. Deja Vu and Surprises

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hello~ It's Akiko~ Thank you all for waiting so patiently for this chapter! I hope you enjoy it ^_^ First up, Big Thank You List:

**AquaGrace, Socbballluvr13, Angel of the Midnight Sea, peppaminty, RoseQueen2424, fangirl09, Roxprincess741, Malkeria, methodtothismadness, Cameron Kennedy, Chibi Russia-Kun, XxBleedingSoulxX2828, Lydiacatfish, cross-over-lover232, Dave19941000, Anya Braganski-Jones, Bhel-Elryss, acuphalffull, goodythreeshoes, Sympliciti, XrosaryX**

These are the people who went F.A.R. (Favorited, Added, and/or Reviewed)! And yes, I just made up that acronym right now XP

Also, I'd like to thank all the readers for taking their time to read this crazy fic! I really appreciate it~

And now the moment you all have been waiting for!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! I AM UNWORTHY! DX**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NOOOOO!" Liechtenstein screeched when she heard the dial tone, gripping the phone so hard, you could hear it start to crack. "Dammit, Lithuania!"

"Oh, big surprise. They hung up on you?" Switzerland mocked. He ducked before the phone could hit him.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she shrieked, glaring harshly at him. Switzerland widened his eyes in astonishment. Hearing Liechtenstein cuss and give him attitude was like seeing an innocent little bunny flipping you the birdie. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"W-What? How is it _my_ fault?" he tried to defend himself while recovering from his earlier shock. "I told you, I have no idea how the hell you and Liechtenstein switched bodies!"

"You may not know how we switched bodies, but she is in _my_ body now! What if she tries to take advantage of Russia?"

"I HIGHLY doubt that," Switzerland retorted. Actually, he was worried about the opposite; Russia taking advantage of the real Liechtenstein…

Long pause.

…

…

…

_Ding, dong!_

"I have to get to Russia's house!" they declared at the same time and then looked at each other incredulously. "NO, _I_ DO! NO, _I_ DO! STOP THAT!"

_Ding, dong!_

"Where the fuck is that sound coming from?" Liechtenstein asked, annoyed.

"From this little thing called the doorbell…" Switzerland muttered as he stormed downstairs.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Once Switzerland was at the front door, he yanked it open. "WHAT?"

A boy scout stared up at him with wide blue eyes. He took in the sight of the Swiss man, wearing girly pink pajamas and holding a rifle.

A very contradicting, yet intimidating image indeed.

"…er, on second thought, never mind…" the boy scout mumbled as he turned around hurriedly and pulled his little red wagon of caramel popcorn behind him. First day on the job, and he was already meeting the lunatics. He should have listened to the rest of the guys in his troop. It's no wonder why no one has ever sold anything at that house…

Switzerland just stood at the door, not knowing how to react, when suddenly he heard slow, mock clapping behind him. He spun around to see Liechtenstein with a _smirk_.

"Oh, big surprise! He ran away from you?" she teased.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Ah, déjà vu.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Um, Lithuania, where are we going?" Belarus asked timidly, breaking the silence.

Honestly, he didn't know. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that Belarus switched bodies with Liechtenstein and on top of that, he left Latvia behind to deal with Russia while running off with Belarus in Russia's car. This kind of reminded him of this dream he once had, but instead he and Belarus rode into the sunset on a pony. Or was it a boat? Or maybe a clam? Ugh.

Estonia showed him that Old Spice commercial one too many times.

_"Speaking of Estonia, I hope he's okay,"_ Lithuania thought.

**~Back at Russia's house~**

"Estonia! Have you seen Latvia?" Russia questioned the nation when he busted the door down with his faucet pipe.

"JUSTIN BIEBER!" Estonia exclaimed. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack, sir?" He was sitting at a desk, in front of his computer of course.

"You are hiding him, da?" The dark purple aura intensified again behind Russia's back as he gave that cat-like grin. Estonia began to quiver in fear.

"H-Hiding who, s-sir?"

"Latvia~"

"N-N-No! H-He isn't even in h-here!"

"Are you sure~"

"Positive!" Estonia squeaked.

Russia narrowed his eyes in suspicion. He walked over to Estonia's bed while twirling his faucet pipe around with one hand. "You know, _Estonia,_ what I hate more than the COLD!" He yelled the last word when he quickly crouched down to check under the bed, only to find nothing there. Frowning, he walked over to the closet and continued. "Are little LIARS!" Only a set of clothes and a couple of shoe boxes found. Disappointed, he slid the door closed. When he turned to face Estonia again, his smile was back. "Well?"

"…er, well what, sir?"

"I am going to ask one more time…" Russia lowered his voice. "WHERE." He swung his pipe and knocked over a stack of books. Estonia flinched. "IS." A stack of CDs were knocked over. Another flinch. "HE?" Now the pipe was pressed against his neck. Estonia gulped.

"I-I d-don't know!"

"…"

Estonia couldn't escape. They just froze in their position with Estonia staring fearfully at Russia's smiling face. A second went by. Then another. And another. And the seconds grew into minutes. And the minutes grew into several minutes. Neither of them moved. Estonia didn't dare to move a muscle. The choking silence was so…well, silent, that you could here the soft ticking of the clock in the kitchen down the hall.

Suddenly, Russia's stomach began to growl.

"Oh, dear me!" Russia chirped as he took the pipe off of Estonia and placed a hand on his tummy. The dark aura quickly dissolved and one could imagine tiny yellow flowers floating above his head. His cheeks turned pink. "I feel a bit hungry~ I know! How about I tell Lithuania to make us breakfast, da~?"

"Uh…" Estonia replied nervously as he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. A cold bead of sweat ran down the side of his head. "Sure…"

"Lovely! I will do that right now~ Oh, Lithuania!" Russia called as he left the room. Once Estonia was sure he was gone, he let out a sigh of relief he realized he was holding. "Alright. He's gone."

He pulled open a drawer in his desk and out popped Latvia.

"Thank you so much!" he wailed as he clapped his hands together.

Estonia sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. You owe me _big time._"

Latvia smiled gratefully. "I know!"

**~Back in Russia's car~**

"Oh. My. God," Lithuania realized.

"What?"

"I stole Russia's car…" he trailed off. Okay, technically, it was _their_ car, as in he, Estonia, Latvia, Belarus, and Russia rode it together, but Russia is always the driver and he knows that if any of them (except for Belarus though) even touches the steering wheel, they would be beaten to death faster than China could say, "Aiyaaaah!" That's why the keys were always left in the ignition.

"Yes, yes you did," Belarus confirmed bluntly. She worried when Lithuania began to pale. "Hey! C'mon now! Don't worry! Everything will be okay as long as we stick together!"

She smiled warmly at him and laid a hand over his comfortingly. He gazed at her in awe momentarily before returning his attention on the road. He blushed. "R-Really?"

"Yep! That's what Vash always tells me."

Lithuania's expression swiftly changed from shy to awareness. "Oh! Uh, yeah…" He mentally slapped his forehead. Snap out of it, Lithuania! This isn't the real Belarus! It's just Liechtenstein in Belarus's body! Although, he had to admit, it felt reassuring that Belarus was the one telling him that… No, No, NO! STOP THAT!

"Lithuania, why are we slowing down?"

Lithuania was snapped back to reality. "Huh? What? …oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!"

The fuel gauge's little red needle pointed to "E".

It felt like one of those times Lithuania really wanted to drop to his knees and shout to the sky dramatically, "POR QUE~!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oi! Are you almost done in there?" Switzerland yelled while he knocked loudly on Liechtenstein's door. After an awkward breakfast, Switzerland and Liechtenstein agreed to get ready to go out and drive to Russia's place. "C'mon! You were supposed to be ready ten minutes ago!" He was surprised when he heard the door click. He made room for Liechtenstein to walk out. "Well it's about time- WHAT THE HELL?"

Instead of Liechtenstein's normal long-sleeved red striped dress, she was wearing an outfit similar to Belarus's except no waist apron and the ruffles and bows at the bottom of her dress were black fish net while her hair bow changed to black.

"What the hell did you do!" Switzerland exclaimed.

"I wasn't comfortable wearing that other dress so I made a new one. Got a problem with that?" she retorted with crossed arms.

"YES! YES I DO!"

"Why? What don't you like about it?"

"You look…you look…!" No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get the words out. Actually, he didn't have any problems with the outfit. As a matter of fact, it kind of suited her…

Switzerland shook his head wildly and blushed. What was he thinking? "NO! IT'S ALL WRONG! THIS DOESN'T… IT'S NOT LIECHTENSTEIN!"

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Whatever. Let's just hurry up so I can talk to Russia!" She pushed past him and marched downstairs.

"W-W-What! Wait a minute! Don't roll your eyes at me! AND GET BACK HERE!" Switzerland called after her. "YOU NEED TO CHANGE! NOW!"

"Fuck you! I can dress how I want!" she shouted back sassily over her shoulder. Switzerland grimaced. God, it was like dealing with a rebellious teenager! Oh, wait, IT IS.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lithuania was outside of the car and holding his cell phone up to the sky. Wow. No bars, no signal, no help.

And they were in the middle of nowhere. Just a road that seemed to stretch on endlessly.

Fan_tastic._

"Nothing?" Belarus called out to him from inside the car.

"Nothing," he repeated as he walked over and climbed back into the driver's seat, shutting the door with a slam. "There's only one thing left to do now."

"What's that?" Belarus asked.

"Push."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Would you keep your legs _off_ the dashboard?" Switzerland nagged Liechtenstein as he drove. "I just cleaned this car! And would you sit properly? Cross your legs or something! It's not lady-like to sit like that! And stop with the eye-rolling and scowling already!"

"I wouldn't have to keep rolling my eyes or scowling if you would stop acting like a mother!" Liechtenstein snapped in irritation.

"I wouldn't have to keep acting like a mother if you would DO AS I SAY!"

"Geez, you sound like what's-his-face with the glasses? Australia or something?"

"WHAT! I DO _NOT_ ACT LIKE AUSTRIA!"

"Yeah, that guy."

"No, I don't!"

"Yeah, you do!"

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP?"

"MAKE ME!"

Suddenly, Liechtenstein's stomach began to growl.

"…"

"Did…did your stomach just growl?"

"No, I swallowed a baby tiger. Yeah, my stomach growled! NOW MAKE ME A SANDWICH!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? I CAN'T MAKE YOU A DAMN SANDWICH!"

"You can't, or you _won't?"_

"I'M DRIVING, DAMMIT! AND WE JUST ATE!"

"…"

Long pause.

"…"

"…you know…"

Switzerland gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"My tummy is making the rumblies…"

He bared his teeth.

"That only a sandwich can satisfy-

"FINE! WE'LL STOP BY A STORE! HAPPY?" Switzerland shouted in exasperation.

Liechtenstein smirked victoriously.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, Lithuania, I have a question…" Belarus asked as she helped him push the rear of the car.

"Yeah? What… what is it?" he said while panting.

"Why…not tell Russia…about me and Belarus switching bodies?" she questioned.

"Oh, that…uh…it's just…let's just say Russia…is a complicated guy…"

"What do you mean?"

"Um, he's just…you know…" He sighed and stopped pushing the car to catch his breath. Belarus stopped too. "Bela- Liechtenstein, you are a sweet girl. I don't know what Russia will do if he finds out about this…predicament. Since he doesn't like the real Belarus, he might find it more favorable if you be Belarus instead. Do you understand?"

"So…you mean to say that…he might like it better if _I'm_ Belarus? And if he likes _me_ as Belarus, he might want me and Belarus to stay the way we are…forever?"

"It's a possibility…" Lithuania answered awkwardly. He grew concerned when he saw tears begin to form at the corners of her eyes. "H-Hey! Don't cry! That's why _I'm_ with you! To make sure that doesn't happen! Because believe me, I want my, er, the real Belarus back as much as Switzerland wants the real you back!"

"But…how?" she sobbed. "How will we switch back?"

"We're going to figure it out! We'll solve this mess, no worries! Together! I promise. Okay?"

Belarus looked doubtful, but she smiled through her tears and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back. "Thank you, Lithuania… You're the best…"

"You're welcome…" he whispered into her hair as he rubbed her back soothingly. They pulled apart and grinned at each other, laughing at how silly they were.

"So…are we going to continue to push?"

"I guess…" he sighed tiredly.

"Hey, c'mon!" It was Belarus's turn to be optimistic. "I'm sure someone will help us out!"

"Liechtenstein, we're in the middle of _nowhere._ The chances of a car driving by to help us are slim to…"

"Lithuania, look!"

Lithuania looked at where Belarus was pointing to and gasped in surprise.

There, in the distance, was their salvation on wheels.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Belarus cheered in joy while bouncing happily up and down.

"Yeah!" Lithuania grinned wide with his hands on his hips. "I guess we are- WAIT A SECOND!"

That car! It looked so familiar to him! As it drew closer, he started to slowly recognize it.

Oh, boy.

It was a Barbie pink convertible. And not only that. When the car pulled over, Lithuania knew the driver before he took off his huge shades. The driver smiled up at him.

"Like, need a lift?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh, no! Whoever could that driver be? XP Hahaha~

So, will Lithuania keep his promise to Liechtenstein? How will Switzerland deal with Belarus? And what will Russia do once he finds out Lithuania, along with Belarus, is gone? Find out next week! Happy weekend, everyone~


	5. Oopsies

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

What's up? I'm Akiko and I'm here to tell you it's another wonderful Friday! I know weekdays can be tough on us, but I hope this story will lighten your mood! XD Here's to the people who went F.A.R.!

Big Thank You List

**Kopanda, cross-over-lover232 **(btw, yes, of course the driver from last chappie was Poland~)**, FreeCopyPapers, goodythreeshoes **(yep, it's not crack without Justin Bieber! Or Miley Cyrus. Or Star Wars. Or Pokemon. Or Harry Potter. Or…you get the point)**, Darkness Revolution **(lol yes. Llamas with Hats~),** Kami-SamanoShukusen, Torataro, Socbballluvr13, PadawanJesselinFett, 2bblue101, Autumleaf, Mikiko97, PurpleLeopard, waz-up-woMAN **(Your username is awesome XD)**, mochi1239, Chibi Russia-Kun, Sabaku no Koori, flamesandblackroses **(thanks for the cookie! Om nom nom)**, twilight-yuna17, WILD. SHINY. MU D KIP. APPEARED **

I love you all forever X3

NOW LET THE MADNESS BEGIN!

**Disclaimer: Too bad I don't own Hetalia**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Switzerland learned something new today.

There are about 101 ways to hide a knife on yourself.

And some of them he _really_ didn't need to know.

"…99, 100, 101," the manager of the grocery store finished counting the number of knives. The last knife clattered to the bottom of a tall green trash bin with the rest of the knives. Switzerland's guns were in a separate trash bin.

"Now, are you _sure_ that's all of them?" the manager continued while arching a brow and crossing his arms. He looked like a mother scolding two very bad children.

"Yeah…" Switzerland and Liechtenstein replied with downcast eyes.

"Good," he nodded. "And if I catch either of you still armed with a weapon, it's adios amigos! No food, and no come back. Understand?"

"Yeah…" The same reply.

"Alright. Now you may go!" He watched them go as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Geez, it was like they were ready to terrorize this place!" he muttered before rolling the two trash bins away.

"Nice going," Liechtenstein sarcastically spoke to Switzerland while glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm not the one who hides knives in places where knives shouldn't be!" he ridiculed. Thanks to Belarus, he was now thinking twice about the use of dresses.

"I'm not the one who deliberately walked into the store with a rifle in my hands, thus setting off the alarm!" Liechtenstein rebuked.

"Shut the…hold on a second here!" Switzerland noticed. He stopped and grabbed Liechtenstein's arm to make her stop walking too. "Liechtenstein never carries around knives!"

"Yeah? Your point?" she snapped, roughly yanking away from his grasp.

"So how the hell did you get all those knives hidden?" he questioned curiously. "And where did you get all those knives? I didn't even _see_ you take any knives!"

"…"

Liechtenstein blinked a few times before a rare mischievous smile slowly spread across her face. She stood on her tippy toes and whispered in his ear:

"I'll never tell."

Switzerland's body stiffened as she spun on her heel and turned her back against him. "Make yourself useful and find the bread! I'll go find the ham and cheese…"

And just like that, the moment passed. Switzerland couldn't even give a nod. He could only move and breathe once he saw her turn the corner. He inhaled a big gulp of air.

"_What the hell was that all about?"_ he wondered.

"So it was you who set off the alarm."

Startled, he spun around only to recoil in disgust.

"YOU!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Thanks again for helping us out, Poland," Lithuania appreciated. He was sitting in the front seat next to Poland while Belarus sat in the back. The engine of Poland's Barbie pink convertible roared as they sped down the road. Their hair was flapping wildly in the wind and the world around them seemed to fly by in a painted blur.

"Like, no problem, Liet!" he replied back cheerfully. "It's like, the least I can do! After all, you _are_ my BFF!" Here, Lithuania chuckled with a sweat drop. "Plus, I think it's like, totally unfair that poor Liechtenstein had to switch with _Belarus!_" He stuck out his tongue and made a face in disgust. "I mean, seriously, out of all the people to switch places with, it had to be, like, her?"

Yeah, in the end, Lithuania and Belarus had to tell Poland the truth. He was just asking way too many questions ("Like, why is Belarus with you? And why are you two, like, just standing here in the middle of nowhere? Whose car is that? Is that yours? Did you, like, run out of gas? Oh em gee, that's Russia's car! Did you like, steal it? El oh el!"). Besides, it was the only way to get a ride and use Poland's cell phone (that actually worked for a minute) to call someone to tow Russia's car (man, Lithuania is just digging a deeper grave for himself).

At first, Poland just laughed at them and asked if he was being punk'd. But after Belarus told him "you will always and forever wear the dress better than me and I'm just a crazy girl with an unhealthy obsession of stalking Russia and who should really stop abusing Lithuania" for the hundredth time without much resistance, he was convinced that she wasn't the real Belarus.

"Oooh! I like, totally have a cool idea!" Poland exclaimed, his jade green eyes glittering. "You two can like, hang at my house! I mean, like, neither of you have eaten breakfast yet, right? Ooh, we can even make it a sleepover!"

Lithuania and Belarus looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure! Why not?" Lithuania agreed. "We have nowhere else to go."

"It sounds like fun!" Belarus chirped with a smile.

"Sweetness!" the Polish man squealed in delight. "You know, you make such a better Belarus, Liechtenstein!" Belarus giggled at his compliment. "I mean, you are totally much easier to get along with! I wouldn't even mind if you like, stay as Belarus!"

And with those last three words, Belarus's smile slipped and her happy mood crashed down. She dropped her gaze and turned away, trying to hide her misty eyes. Lithuania and Poland were immediately worried.

"Oh, no! Did I like, say something wrong?" Poland asked in concern.

"Liechtenstein doesn't want to be stuck in Belarus's body forever because that would mean never seeing Switzerland as often anymore," Lithuania explained. "That's why we are trying to figure out how to get them back to normal."

"Oh," Poland replied, feeling like a jerk. "Yeah, that would be a total bummer." He looked at Belarus in the rear view mirror with a sympathetic smile. "Hey, like, don't worry about it, 'kay? Everything's going to be totally fine, sweetie!"

Belarus lifted her head a bit to give a weak smile. "Yes. You're right…"

"Like, of course I'm right! So cheer up! Here, I'll even like, crank up the music!" With one hand, Poland quickly switched on his radio by turning a dial.

"P-Poland, are you sure that's a good idea…?" Lithuania questioned nervously, for he had been given a chance to ride in Poland's car many times in the past and the songs on his favorite radio station might not be good for Liechtenstein to hear…

"_I wanna hold them like they do in Texas, please," _the radio blasted from the speakers.

Oh. Crap.

_Fold em let em hit me raise it baby stay with me, I love it!_

"Yeah! Like, I totally love this song!" Poland exclaimed as he bobbed his head to the beat. Lithuania face palmed.

_Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start_

"Bel- Liechtenstein, please, cover your ears!" Lithuania pleaded.

"Hm? Why?" she asked innocently as she tilted her head to the side. "It sounds like a good song. Is it bad?"

"Er…" He didn't know how to explain to her that "bad" could be interpreted in many, _many_ different ways.

_And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart_

"Okay! That's enough!" he hastily shouted before turning the dial to switch stations.

"Hey! Like, totally not cool, Liet! I wanted to sing the chorus!"

They fought over the dial for a while before Poland conquered and switched back to the original station.

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

_Can't read my, can't read my_

_No he can't read my poker face_

_(She's got to love nobody)_

"Alright! Now would you _please_ switch the stations?" Lithuania cried in exasperation. He knew the song would only get more…_interesting._

"Geez, alright! Like, take a chill pill already!" Poland pouted before reluctantly switching to a different station.

_So baby, don't worry_

_You are my only_

_You won't be lonely_

_Even if the sky is falling down!_

"Oh em gee! This song is my JAM!" Poland gushed as he moved to the rhythm. "Liechtenstein, you should totally join in! C'mon!"

Belarus giggled shyly and began to dance along too. Lithuania sighed.

_You'll be my only_

_No need to worry_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_

_Down, down_

_Baby are you down, down, down, down, down?_

"POLAND KEEP YOUR HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" Lithuania shrieked when he saw his friend take his hands off to snap his fingers to the beat. He jumped and grabbed the steering wheel just in time to keep the car in control. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"Like, chillax, Liet! You really need to loosen up!" Poland laughed as he took control of the steering wheel again once Lithuania let go.

"Well one of us has to make sure we don't crash!" Lithuania huffed.

_Down, down_

_Even if the sky is falling down?_

The song slowed down as it reached the second verse.

_Just let it be_

_C'mon and bring your body next to me_

"You didn't hear that, you didn't hear that!" Lithuania chanted as he hurriedly changed the station again.

"Liet, seriously? Just like, stay in one place!"

"I can't help it! Are there any songs that are _not_ inappropriate?" He let go of the dial and waited to see what song would play next.

_I whip my hair back and forth!_

_I whip my hair back and forth!_

_I whip my hair back and forth!_

_I whip my hair back and forth!_

"I give up…" Lithuania groaned in defeat as Poland and Belarus began to whip their hair back and forth crazily.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Why the fuck are _you_ here?" Switzerland snapped in irritation.

"Well, it's a pleasure seeing you too," Austria huffed sarcastically as he adjusted his glasses. "Can't a man shop in peace without being questioned?"

"Yes, he can. You, on the other hand, are a different story," Switzerland said with a smirk.

"Oh, haha. Very funny," Austria replied with a roll of his eyes and a tired sigh. "Look, I'm just here to pick up a few quick things for dinner tonight. That's all."

"Oh, really?" Switzerland said, crossing his arms and eyeing him in suspicion.

"Yes, _really_."

"Then why do you have a pack of tampons in your basket?"

"I have- I HAVE WHAT NOW?" Austria flushed a deep red and checked the basket he was holding. Indeed, on the pile of ingredients he picked out, a pack of Playtex tampons lied innocently on the top.

"KESESESE!" a familiar obnoxious voice laughed from behind the aisle next to them. "I guess Roddy's on his period!"

Both Switzerland and Austria were shocked to see Prussia as he pushed several cans of soup away to reveal himself. He flashed his signature smirk.

"Y-YOU FOOL!" Austria spluttered while his cheeks darkened in embarrassment and frustration. "Don't you have better things to do with your time than just pull ridiculous pranks on people?"

"Yep, but this is just too much fun!" he snickered. Austria frowned.

"WELL TAKE THIS BACK! I DON'T NEED IT!" He threw the pack of tampons at Prussia's head, but he dodged it easily.

"Oh, c'mon! Why don't you admit how awesome I am?" Prussia gloated as he suddenly appeared by Austria's side and rested his arm on his shoulder. Switzerland and Austria flinched in surprise.

"What the hell? When did you…? But you were right…?" Switzerland said baffled as he kept pointing from the place Prussia was to where he was right now.

"See? My ninja skills are even more awesome than Japan's!" Prussia swelled with pride.

**~At Japan's house~**

Japan was knelt in front of his kotatsu table with a small tree trimmer tool in his hands. A bonsai tree sat in the middle of the table. A cold bead of sweat trickled down Japan's cheek.

This was the moment Japan waited for. After years of careful watering, repotting, and overall gentle care, his little bonsai tree had survived to become the best bonsai tree he hoped for. All he needed to do was just make one small snip, for there was just a small leaf out of place. If he can do this without any mistake, then his bonsai tree would be perfect. Slowly, Japan approached the bonsai tree with the tiny pair of scissors. He swallowed hard, and cautiously, oh so cautiously, opened the mouth of the scissors wide and-

"ACHOO!" he sneezed. As he sneezed, he accidently cut off a whole chunk of the bonsai tree. His chocolate brown eyes widened in horror.

"…!"

Pochi whimpered and covered his ears with his paws as he watched his master let out a string of curses in his native tongue that would have stunned and amused the people who didn't know Japan had it in him…

**~Back at the store~**

"Gilbert, you are immature. Not 'awesome'," Austria air quoted.

"That's just the period talking!" Prussia sniggered.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT ON MY PERIOD!"

"Suuuuure."

Austria glared at him. "Just what do you want from me? Why are you even here? Are you stalking me again? Do I have to file a restraining order?"

"YOUR MOM IS A RESTRAINING ORDER!" Prussia exclaimed. Both Switzerland and Austria smacked their foreheads. "But no, I did not "stalk" you. I'm here with France!"

"WHAT?" Switzerland and Austria shrieked in unison. They briefly glared at each other, as if saying "what the fuck stop copying me", before turning back to Prussia.

"Yeah, we were both hanging out with Spain until he spotted Romano and decided to chase after him. Then France said he wanted to see something in here so we both came. Then I spotted you and thought it would be AWESOME to just put some random shit in your basket and see how you would react so I got separated from France."

"What? Where is he now?" Switzerland asked in agitation.

His answer came when they all heard Liechtenstein scream.

"DAMN PERVERT!" Switzerland shouted as he broke into a run.

"Kesesese, this'll be funny as hell!" Prussia laughed as he and Austria followed after him.

When they got to where they heard the scream, they saw something totally unexpected.

France was twitching like a dead animal on the floor.

With a bunch of forks stabbed all over him.

And Liechtenstein just stood over him, looking like a child who just got caught wetting the bed.

She smiled innocently and shrugged.

"Oopsies!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

An ice cream truck was parked on the side of a street. A crowd of kids had gathered around it and were ordering ice cream like crazy. Small hands desperately reached out to either give their money or take their ice cream.

"I want a double chocolate fudge ripple!"

"I want a vanilla and strawberry combo!"

"Can I have the mint cookies and cream triple scoop?"

"Get me the sundae blast, please!"

"Coming right up! Just wait a moment, da?" Russia told them with a grin as he took their orders. "My! These children are quite, how do you say? Eager beavers?" He turned towards Estonia who was sitting in a swivel chair in front of, not surprisingly, a computer screen. The inside of the ice cream truck seemed to be split into two parts: one part for the ice cream business while the other had a bunch of computer monitors and other technical equipment.

"I'm glad that kind ice cream truck driver lent us this truck for today!" Russia chirped. Estonia nervously grinned back.

"Y-Y-Yes, it was very f-fortunate," he responded.

Actually, that's not what happened at all. After Russia found out Lithuania left with Belarus in _his_ car, he took out all his anger and frustration on the toaster in the kitchen by naturally beating it with his faucet pipe (no more waffles or French toast or bagels for a while) before bolting out the door and running out into the street, only to stand in the middle of it to stop an oncoming ice cream truck. He practically stomped over to the driver's side and yanked it open, yanked the driver out, gave him one good hit to the head, and called Estonia and Latvia outside so that they could find Lithuania using the truck the driver let them "borrow".

Sometimes Estonia wondered why his life could never be normal.

"This is fun, da?" Russia said to Latvia as he handed out a vanilla double scoop with a cherry on top.

"Y-Yes, s-sir!" Latvia trembled as he shakily gave one kid strawberry ice cream with whip cream. He was half relieved that Russia seemed to forget about his little "mistake" this morning. The other half of him was worried for Lithuania's safety.

"You know, I could get used to this!" Russia piped in joy. "This job is so easy and the children are absolutely-

"THE SIGNAL IS BACK!" Estonia shouted once he saw a green dot on the radar blink several times. "THEY'RE ON THE MOVE!"

"Okay, kids! No more ice cream!" Russia announced to them as he and Latvia stopped what they were doing. It caused a chorus of groans to ripple through the crowd.

"Awww! But I wanted more!"

"Yeah! I only had two!"

"I only had one!"

"We want more ice cream!"

"Now, now, children! Settle down and run along now!"

"Not until we get our ice cream!"

"Yeah!"

Russia's carefree attitude darkened and the purple aura was back. "I'd suggest you leave while you still can, da?"

"But-

All of a sudden, Russia's heart popped out.

The kids screamed at the sight of the organ all slimy and wet on the counter. They fled as quickly as they could, some tripping and scrambling to get back up before all of them left.

"Alright! Now let us find Lithuania!" Russia declared while packing up all the ice cream.

"Uh, sir?" Estonia hesitantly said.

"Da?"

"Your heart…"

The Russian blushed as he picked his heart up. "Right. Silly me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Oh, Russia, you yandere~ X3

Anyways, this is the end of the fifth chapter, but there's more crack to come! I already planned it all out, even the ending! But don't worry, this story is _far_ from over. Next time, there will be *spoiler* and then after that, I'll have *spoiler* and oh! I can't wait to show you all *spoiler*!

Like Prussia says, it's gonna be AWESOME! XD

P.S. I do not own "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga, nor "Down" by Jay Sean, nor "Whip My Hair" by Willow Smith.


	6. Craziness

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**IMPORTANT:**

I'm sorry guys. I can't do this anymore. I know I promised I would continue this story, but things are getting crazy at school. I've actually got projects in English and in some of my AP classes. My parents are just pressuring me to bring up my grades, and if I don't do it soon, I'll be grounded from the computer! D: So this just might be the last update I'll make in a while. Again, I'm really, really, _really_ sorry.

Not! April Fool's! XD Haha, did I get you? I told you guys, the crack had just begun! I would never drop this awesome story! :P

Anyways, that was my very belated April Fool's prank. I might as well since it's still April, right? By the way, I hope you all had a Happy Easter, or just a great weekend, spending it with family and friends or just surfing the web! Next up, to the people who went F.A.R.!

Big Thank You List

**FreeCopyPapers, OresamaFangirl4Life, Cifer10, HiddenChaser, Bhel-Elryss, NekoChesterJr, oldtimerocknroll, Darkness Revolution, FluffyRussian, InTheAsylum, Fallen Summer, Lina Schiffer, PadawanJesselinFett, Yuri n' Chuka, Angel of the Midnight Sea, xMaddie, Aylimaj Reizarf, misty fang, i. Jinx, AmberxLion26, Chibi Russia-Kun, Team Rebel, Chi Kyoku, my. man. is. fictional, CrimsonLaurana, twilight-yuna17, Socbballluvr13, Autumleaf, CloudsofGlory, waz-up-woMAN, gossamer, AnimeLover32312, WickedTomato**

You are what keep this story going! I can't thank you all enough! ^_^

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, EVERYONE WOULD REMEMBER CANADA!**

You: Who?

Me: DX

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Two teenage girls holding shopping bags were gossiping among themselves as they walked down the sidewalk.

"And I was all like, no way!" one girl said to the other. "And she was all like, yes way! And I was all like, nuh-uh! And she was all like, yeah-huh! And I was all like, pickles! And she was all like, woah!"

"Seriously?" her redhead friend replied. She nodded. "Wow, I had no idea!"

"I know right? Ooh, ooh! Check it out!" She pointed while giggling. The redhead looked and gaped.

Up ahead, three gorgeous looking guys were walking their way. One could imagine them walking slow-mo with cool music playing in the background and a giant fan blowing at their sexy hair. The one on the left had shoulder-length blond hair, a bit of stubble on his chin, and dreamy blue eyes. The one in the middle had amazing almost silver hair, crimson red eyes, and a devilish grin. The last one on the right had curly chocolate brown hair, bright green eyes, and a warm smile. All three looked as if they could be on the cover of a top-notch fashion magazine.

As the three guys walked past them, the blond one took notice of the redhead and smiled gently. He took her hand in his and bent down to kiss the back of it.

"Bonjour, ma chérie! Enchante," he greeted with a wink.

Both girls swooned and giggled madly as they watched the three walk on.

"Always being the charmer, eh, Francis?" Prussia snickered.

"But of course! I am after all a gentleman, non?" France said.

"Si, a deviant gentleman," Spain teased. He and Prussia laughed at his appalled reaction.

"Quoi? You misunderstand! I just spread l'amour!"

"Whatever you say," Prussia said, rolling his eyes.

It's been a while since the Bad Touch Trio had hung out together, so Prussia was pretty excited.

"Man, staying home all the time is so not awesome!" he complained. "West was supposed to buy me a new fucking laptop already and get me some damn food, but he's never around anymore! He's always taking care of Italia-chan more than me, making sure he doesn't drown in a lake or something!"

"Wait, isn't that laptop thing your fault?" Spain pointed out. "That's what you get for chatting on Facebook and searching up random porn all night."

"But I'm West's older brother, dammit! I mean, don't get me wrong, Italia-chan is awesome and all, but if _I_ need something, West should get it!"

"Mais mon copain, didn't he tell you to get a job?"

"I'M TOO AWESOME FOR A JOB!" France and Spain chuckled. "AND WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU GUYS ON?"

"What are you talking about? We're _always_ on your side!" Spain laughed as he slung an arm over the Prussian's neck. Prussia muttered "screw you", but smirked and laughed with him. France grinned smugly at his friends.

The bro-moment was quickly interrupted when Spain caught something from the corner of his eye. He looked and was surprised to see Romano leaving a store with a bag of tomatoes in his hands.

"Lovi!" he cried in joy as he waved to him happily. Romano looked and blushed in astonishment.

"K-Keep away, you tomato bastard!" he warned as he began to flee.

"But, Lovi! I just want a hug!" Spain exclaimed as he pursued him. He threw his hands up in front of him to defend himself from the tomatoes Romano pelted at him.

"GO AWAY!"

"Oi! Spain! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Prussia called after him, but the Spaniard didn't hear him and just kept on chasing Romano. "Geez, can you believe him, France? …France?" Prussia was shocked to see him gone as well. He looked frantically around him, only to find the Frenchman walking into the store Romano came out of. "Hey! Wait up!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I know I saw her here somewhere…" France said to himself. "Oh, mon petit chou, where could you be…?"

"Don't you look ready to rape someone?"

France spun around to face Prussia. "Rape? Who said anything about rape? I just saw a new…microwave…that looked…new and…stuff…"

"Riiight," Prussia smirked. "Well, while you check out that new "microwave", I'm gonna bother the hell out of Roddy! I think I saw him somewhere, kesesese!"

"D'accord! Bonne chance!" France waved good-bye to him. When he left, France turned around and continued his search while grinning slyly to himself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Dammit," Liechtenstein muttered under her breath once she obtained her ham and cheese. "That stupid store manager guy took all my knives, including Pablo! _Now_ how will I slice these?"

Yes, Belarus named her knives. When you spend all your time stalking your older brother and attempting to force him to marry you, you don't really have any time to make friends. Sure, she went to world meetings, but that doesn't mean she made any effort to talk to anyone else. And even if she did, they would most likely a.) run away or b.) scream or beg for mercy. Mainly a combination of both. The only ones she could really talk to were Ukraine and sometimes Lithuania. But Ukraine is her older sister and Lithuania…well, he's not important. He's helpful at times, but Belarus could really care less about him. Sometimes Belarus could talk to the other female nations, but she isn't really that close to any of them.

It felt kind of odd, now that she thought about it. No wait, not odd, it felt…empty. Empty to not have a social life. Empty to not have any friends. Close friends. Liechtenstein stopped in her tracks as realization slapped her.

Belarus can't remember a time where she had a true friend.

She tried to shrug it off. "Whatever. The sooner I get to Russia, the better!" she snorted as she resumed walking. That emptiness she felt only seemed to intensify, but she quickly stomped it down. She shifted the meat and cheese in her arms a bit and growled. "That bastard better have money!"

Surprisingly, she found herself smiling, oh whoops I mean _smirking_, at the thought of Switzerland. After waking up and accepting the shocking truth that she switched places with his sister, she had some fun getting on his nerves. Watching him rant and go berserk with his guns is definitely more amusing to her than breaking Lithuania's fingers. Plus, at least Switzerland wasn't as afraid of her as other people.

Wait…she wasn't starting to _like_ him…was she?

"Hell no!" she retorted and scowled. "My undying love will forever be with my brother!"

An arm suddenly snaked around her thin waist and she gasped in disbelief.

"Are you sure you don't want to share some of that l'amour with moi?" France huskily whispered into her ear like the pervert he is.

And like all perverts, he was stabbed with forks by Liechtenstein as she shouted her battle cry.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Prussia, Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein gathered around France, still twitching on the floor with forks stabbed in…certain places.

Prussia was the first to come up to him.

He poked France with the toe of his boot.

…

…

…

"Well, it was going to happen eventually!" Prussia snickered.

"That's one less problem to worry about…" Austria mumbled.

"For once, I agree…" Switzerland agreed.

"I want my forks back though," Liechtenstein bluntly stated.

"Screw the forks! I call his wine and champagne! KESESESE!"

"We should dispose the body properly. Don't want any of his pervertedness spreading around."

"Do we have to give him a funeral?"

"Absolutely not. It would only be a waste of money," Austria stated matter-of-factly while adjusting his glasses.

"Yeah, what would we say during the obituary? "Here lies Francis Bonnefoy, personification of France, a man who spent all his life spreading STDs?" KESESESE!"

"Who would even show up to the funeral?"

"Mon Dieu! Why must you people be so heartless?" France choked out while coughing. All of them backed away in surprise.

"HE'S ALIVE?" Switzerland exclaimed, as if truly amazed.

"NO! HE TURNED INTO A ZOMBIE!" Prussia shouted, playing along. "QUICK! STAB HIM WITH ANOTHER FORK!"

"WHAT?" France squeaked in fear.

Before Liechtenstein could happily oblige, the store manager interrupted them.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Half an hour later, France was placed onto a stretcher, being wheeled away into the back of an ambulance. Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and also Austria and Prussia were all banned from the store until the end of time, which didn't seem long for nations like themselves.

In the ambulance, there was a hot looking paramedic waiting inside. France lifted his head a bit to get a full view of her and smirked.

"So, are you going to _assist_ me?" he purred while waggling his eyebrows. The paramedic glared and yanked a fork out from his arm. He yelped in pain.

"The next time you try to get fresh with me, I'll yank that fork from your crotch," she hissed in a deep masculine tone. He gawked and whimpered as two other paramedics closed the doors and the ambulance rode away with its sirens blaring. As soon as it was out of sight, Prussia turned to Austria, Switzerland, and Liechtenstein with a wide grin on his face.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Austria karate chopped his head once.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world!  
>Life in plastic, it's fantastic!<br>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere~  
>Imagination, life is your creation!<em>

"Alright, Poland."

_I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
>Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie<em>

"That's enough, Poland."_  
>You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain<br>Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky_

"Poland?"

_You can touch, you can play  
>You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa <em>

"Poland!"_  
>I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world<br>Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
>You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere<br>Imagination, life is your creation_

"POLAND!"

Poland finally stopped and turned briefly to face him. "Like, yeah, Liet?"

"Stop. Singing. _Please_."

"What? Like, why not?"

"You're tainting Liechtenstein's innocent mind!"

"Nuh-uh! Totally not!" he argued as he momentarily looked into the rear view mirror to look at Belarus. "Right, Liechtenstein?"

"So, is the girl in the song a real girl or a doll?" Belarus asked as she tilted her head to the side cutely. Lithuania face palmed for like the hundredth time. He has a feeling he's going to keep doing this all day. "No, Liechtenstein, it's a figure of speech. Don't worry about it. It's…something you don't need to know…"

"It's like, basically about a girl who wants to like, get it on with her lover all night long!" Poland explained to her.

"POLAND!" Lithuania shrieked in exasperation.

"What do you mean, 'get it on'?" Belarus questioned again.

"Like, oh em gee! Vash hasn't told you yet?" Poland gasped.

"Told me what? Is there something I haven't learned yet?"

"NOTHING! NOTHING AT ALL! WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET, POLAND?"

"You know, like, the birds and the bees?"

"Birds and the what now?"

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy totally love each other very much-

"POLAND! RED LIGHT!"

"OH EM GEE!"

Poland slammed hard on the brakes. All three jerked forward as the car screeched to a halt just in front of the traffic light. When it came to a complete stop, they jerked back in their seats. They all let out a sigh of relief.

"Like, is everyone okay?" Poland asked in concern.

"Yes, we're fine," Belarus assured him.

"Alright, no more singing songs from Aqua!" Lithuania scolded him. "Or from the Toy Box!"

"Awwww, but Liet-

"NO BUTS!"

Poland pouted. "You're like, totally a party pooper."

"Well excuse me if I'm the only one who cares about preserving Liechtenstein's innocence!"

"No, you're just like, trying to keep her from having fun."

"By letting her listen to inappropriate songs?"

"It doesn't matter if they're like, appropriate or not, as long as they're totally fun to dance and sing along to!"

Belarus watched them bicker in half worry and half amusement.

"_They act as if they are my parents,"_ she thought with a sweat drop.

"Ve~! Poland!"

Poland's and Lithuania's little argument was interrupted when all three looked up to see Italy driving his car with Germany sitting next to him. Italy sped up to stop the car next to Poland's and he waved cheerfully.

"It's nice to see you, ve~!" he greeted with a bright smile. "Oh! And you're with your friends!"

"Like, yeah! Remember Lithuania? I call him Liet!" Lithuania waved and smiled back politely. "And this is Liech- I mean, Belarus!" Belarus shyly waved.

"Nice to see all of you again!"

"So like, Italy, what are you doing with like, Germany?" Poland questioned with a raised brow. Lithuania and Belarus noticed how Germany looked ready to throw up.

"Ve~ I didn't tell you? Doitsu and I are out on a da-

Germany swiftly clamped a hand over the Italian's mouth.

"W-We are just cruising around! That's all!" he hastily answered as his face turned beet red.

"Ve~?" Italy said as he removed his hand. "But doitsu, I thought we were-

"Just hanging out? Ja! That's what we were doing!"

Poland and Belarus giggled while Lithuania sweat dropped. As the laughs and talking died down, things got pretty quiet.

…_Too_ quiet.

The road up ahead of them was empty. There were no other cars but them. The light still didn't change. Poland and Italy looked left and right. There were no cars coming. They glanced behind them. There were still no cars seen.

When the two locked eyes, they gave each other a knowing smile.

They began to rev their cars.

"W-What are you doing?" Lithuania asked Poland nervously as he heard both engines roar. "What's going on?"

"Like, hang on tight~" he sang as he gripped the steering wheel and smirked. Lithuania and Belarus exchanged anxious looks.

"Italy!" Germany rebuked, already sick to his stomach from his earlier driving. "You're not doing what I think you're doing!"

"Don't worry, doitsu! It'll be fun, ve~"

Germany, Lithuania, and Belarus didn't feel reassured. But there was no turning back. Both Italy and Poland switched on their radios. The same song began to blare from their speakers.

_I came to dance, dance, dance, dance  
>I hit the floor<br>'Cause that's my, plans, plans, plans, plans  
>I'm wearing all my favorite<br>Brands, brands, brands, brands  
>Give me space for both my hands, hands, hands, hands<br>Yeah, yeah_

"A-Are you sure we w-won't get in trouble?" Lithuania stuttered.

"Nope, but like, who cares?" Poland smiled wide.

Germany and Lithuania paled. Belarus fastened her seatbelt tighter.

_Cause it goes on and on and on  
>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

Once the light had at last changed to green, Italy and Poland floored the gas pedal and peeled out, leaving a trail of dirt clouds behind them.

"PAAAAASTAAAAA!"

"TOTALLYYYYYY!"

They were off.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

"I'm pretty sure the speed limit back there said 25, not 75 Poland!" Lithuania tried to yell over the music and the engine. He, Belarus, and Germany were all sunk into the backs of their seats.

"What? Like, I totally can't hear you!"

_'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

"MEIN GOTT, HOW DO I GET MYSELF INTO THESE SITUATIONS?" Germany barked. "I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO JAPAAAAAN!"

"I wish Nihon was here too, doitsu!" Italy exclaimed, obliviously.

_I came to move, move, move, move_  
><em>Get out the way me and my crew, crew, crew, crew<em>  
><em>I'm in the club so I'm gonna do, do, do, do<em>  
><em>Just what the fuck, came here to do, do, do, do<em>

_Yeah, yeah_

Suddenly, ice cream truck music joined into the crazy commotion. Lithuania, Belarus, and Germany looked behind in confusion, only to gawk when they saw Russia on top of an ice cream truck, driven by Estonia with Latvia shaking and crying next to him.

"Hand over Lithuania, and no one gets hurt, da?" he shouted through a megaphone.

"LIKE, IT'S THE FUZZ!"

"PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I HAVE RELATIVES IN LAS VEGAS!" Italy pleaded.

"JUST SHUT UP AND DRIVE!" Germany and Lithuania ordered Italy and Poland.

_Cause it goes on and on and on_  
><em>And it goes on and on and on<em>

_Yeah!_

"Fine then! We shall do it the hard way! Estonia! Bring her closer!"

"Since when were ice cream trucks girls?" Estonia questioned before he regretted saying it a second later. Russia did his "kolkolkol" laugh and he gulped. "I-I-I mean, yes, s-sir!"

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

"H-HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!" Lithuania cried fearfully. "Liechtenstein, please! HELP ME!"

"W-What? What am I supposed to d-do?" she hesitated.

"Act like Belarus! Pretend you're insanely in love with him!" ("No matter how much it hurts me to say it!" he added quietly to himself).

"B-But I can't!" she refused hopelessly. "I'm not her!"

They jumped in their seats a bit when something abruptly landed on top of the trunk. They whipped their heads around and were stunned to see Russia personified, his height towering over and intimidating them both. His poisonous purple aura magnified and he flashed his crocodile teeth.

"You made a big mistake, _Lithuania~_" he chuckled, smacking his faucet pipe into the palm of his hand over and over and over.

_'Cause I told you once  
>Now I told you twice<br>We gon' light it up  
>Like it's dynamite!<em>

"Like, totally not cool! Keep away from Liet, or I will like, make your capital Warsaw!" Poland hollered over his shoulder. He swerved the car from side to side, trying to shake Russia off. Russia must have super glue under his boots, because he didn't lose his balance at all. He just kept on smiling as Belarus and Lithuania were tossed wildly from side to side.

"Not helping!" Lithuania cried.

"WOULD SOMEBODY EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Germany demanded, his voice echoing as they entered a tunnel.

_I'm gonna take it all like,_  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one standing,<em>  
><em>I'm alone and all I<em>  
><em>I'm gonna be the last one landing<em>

"AHHH! DOITSU! IT'S DARK AND SCARY! HOLD ME!" Italy wailed as he let go of the steering wheel and clung to Germany. Germany could feel his face burn up in embarrassment or anger or most likely both.

"ITALY, YOU IDIOT! TAKE CONTROL OF THE CAR!"

Too late. The car was spinning out of control. Both Italy and Germany screamed, tears gushing from Italy's closed eyes, as the car veered right, scraping against the side of the ice cream truck Estonia was driving. Orange sparks began to fly. Estonia yelped at the sudden contact and Latvia bawled more than Italy.

"H-Hey! Watch it!" Estonia shouted as he turned his steering wheel to the left, shoving Italy's car away. The car spun around a few more times before stopping in a ring of smoke and blocking everyone's way.

Cue the shrieks of panic and horror.

_'Cause I, I, I Believe it  
>And I, I, I<br>I just want it all, I just want it all_

Estonia stomped on the brakes, making the tires of the ice cream truck screech before coming to a full stop. Poland was behind them, but instead of whamming straight into the rear of the truck, he sharply turned the car to the right. Unbelievably, Poland's car drove up the side of the tunnel and in seconds, was directly over Estonia's, Latvia's, Germany's, and Italy's head. This seemed to happen in slow-mo. All four nations slowly dropped their jaws and widened their eyes at the Barbie pink convertible stuck on the tunnel ceiling like Spider Man. Belarus's hair was hanging upside down. She had her eyes shut and her mouth opened wide, a scream stuck in her throat. Lithuania's and Poland's hair were hanging upside down too. Lithuania's eyes were just popping out of their eye sockets and the expression on his face was just sheer terror. Poland was the only one who looked like he was having fun, for his big and excited smile was the dead give away. As for Russia, not even _he_ could defy gravity. He dropped down from the car, his body like a statue frozen in the air with his tan scarf flapping slowly behind him.

_I'm gonna put my hands in the air  
>Hands in the air<br>Put your hands in the air-air-air-air-air-air-air-air!_

On the last "air" to the song, time sped up and Russia landed on top of the ice cream truck with a thud. Poland's car came around and landed back on the road in front of Italy's car, continuing to zoom away.

"Hey! Wait for us, ve~!" Italy called to them as he got his hands on the wheel and pressed down hard on the gas pedal.

"No, NO! LET ME DRIVE! ITALYYYYYY!" Germany exclaimed as they chased after them. Russia watched them go with a frown.

Until his back pocket began to vibrate.

_I throw my hands up in the air sometimes_  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Gotta let go!<em>  
><em>I wanna celebrate and live my life<em>  
><em>Saying heyy oh!<em>  
><em>Baby, let's go!<em>

"Like, we did it!" Poland cheered. He shook Lithuania's arm with one hand. "We like, totally got away from Russia!"

Lithuania shook his head quickly, awaking from his shocked state. He smiled in relief and sighed. "Yeah…I guess we did!"

"WE SHOULD DO THAT AGAIN! WHOOHOOO!"

Lithuania and Poland stared at Belarus. Belarus blushed.

"I-I mean, that was fun!"

"…"

They burst out laughing and started to dance and wave their hands in the air to the last part of the song.

_'Cause we gon' rock this club_  
><em>We gon' go all night<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>  
><em>'Cause I told you once<em>  
><em>Now I told you twice<em>  
><em>We gon' light it up<em>  
><em>Like it's dynamite!<em>

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Uh, we're sorry we didn't get Lithuania…" Estonia apologized awkwardly with Latvia by his side.

"It is alright," Russia smiled at them as he jumped down from the roof of the truck. "Let's go home."

"Wait, w-what? We aren't going after them?" he questioned.

"No need," Russia answered, smiling wider. He passed his cell phone to him. "I have a feeling we are going to see Lithuania _very_ soon, da?"

Estonia and Latvia read the screen of his cell phone and paled.

There on the screen was a text message from America.

**Yo! Attention all nations!**

**Emergency world meeting 2morrow!**

**Be dare or be LAME!**

**D HERO WAZ HERE! XD**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

To the people who are confused:

"Bonjour, ma chérie! Enchante" = "Hello, sweetie! Nice to meet you"

"deviant gentleman" = "a guy who acts nice to get into a girl's pants" O.o

"Quoi?" = "What?"

"l'amour" = "the love"

"Mais mon copain" = "But my friend/pal/buddy"

"mon petite chou" = "my little cabbage"

"D'accord! Bonne chance!" = "Alright! Good luck!"

"Mon Dieu" = "My God"

"peeled out" = "to make the tires spin out/smoke/burn rubber"

"Mein Gott" = "My God"

I honestly didn't expect this chapter to be soooo long… Yep, lots of craziness happened here! It's starting to turn into Hetalia The Musical...*sweat drop* "Dynamite" belongs to Taio Cruz! I'm actually pretty proud of myself with this chapter~ I just wonder how I'll top this… TT_TT Oh well. I guess we'll just see~ Bye guys! X3


	7. When in Doubt, Use a Spoon

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Welcome back to another lovely chapter of The Sister Swap! My name is Akiko, and today, we are going to do something special for the readers! First, I'd like to introduce a great friend of mine! C'mon out, Collyn!

*audience applauds*

Collyn: *enters* Hey everybody! What's up, Akiko?

Me: Hey Collyn! Glad you made it to the show!

Collyn: Since when did you make this a talk show?

Me: Since now~ X3

Collyn: *rolls eyes* Of course.

Me: Collyn is awesome! She's fun to hang out with, but don't ever look to her for sympathy. She will laugh at your misery. -_-'

Collyn: Hehehehehe.

Me: Also, don't ever get into an argument with her. You two will go back and forth all day, and she won't back down. She WILL win. D:

Collyn: Very true, da? *smiles like Ivan*

Me: Oh, and by the way, she's the Russia in our friend group. O.o So watch out!

Collyn: kolkolkolkolkolkol!

Me: Er, ahem. _Anyways,_ on to the special part! We're going to be hosting a sort of contest for the readers!

Collyn: Since the story is up to eighty reviews, Akiko thought it would be really cool to give out a prize to the 100th reviewer.

Me: Yep! The first one to be the 100th review gets to be inserted into this story! Like Collyn XD

*audience cheers and whistles*

Collyn: Just tell Akiko what you want to be called, your personality, your appearance, a few of your hobbies, and which Hetalia characters you like.

Me: I haven't quite figured out where or when you'll be inserted yet. Just know I might make you a waitor, a pizza delivery person, a mailman, a ninja, etc., depending on the flow of the story and the profile you post!

Collyn: So make sure to review, da? *has a Cheshire grin and dark purple aura*

Me: Collyn, don't scare the readers! D: Also, please play fair and don't post multiple reviews or anything, okay? Good luck to everyone~

Collyn: And if you don't win, HAHAHAHAHAHA! SUCKS FOR YOU!

Me: See what I mean? -_-'

Collyn: But you still love me~

Me: Uh-huh. *sticks tongue out* XP

Collyn: *sticks tongue out while pressing thumb to nose and wiggling rest of fingers* XP

Me: RAWR! You win! DX

Collyn: Naturally.

Me: Now would you like to do the honors of reading the Big Thank You List?

Collyn: Why not? *reads it*

Big Thank You List

**Cifer10, Timpeni, Dokeshisan, my. man. is. fictional, Silvermoon of Forestclan, The Singing Maiden, Autumleaf, s41k1, UnDetectedWriter, Rennasakura, TheFlutterbyEffect, Mihang, Raven Frost Feather, Pit-Trap, karatemaster101, IloveBeyondBirthday, Socbballluvr13, PadawanJesselinFett, Makeupartist, Fudgefeather, waz-up-woMAN, InTheAslyum, PokeTrainer, littlemisssquareeyes5397, Nutty Nerd, xMaddie, Tigerspider, ThatPurplyThing, Mega-Prindel-of-Doom**

Me: Thanks for all the support! Now I'm going to be like Oprah and give you all free Pocky! *throws Pocky boxes to you*

Collyn: YES! POCKY! *grabs for them*

Me: Oh no… D: She's going to get all hyper again… Oh well! **Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia-**

Collyn: **EVERYONE WOULD BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA!** XD

Me: That's not what I was going to say at all, darn you! XP

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jedd…I'm so sorry…I've failed you…" a young woman spoke softly in sorrow. Blood had sprouted from a wound in her chest and had stained her blouse. She was in the arms of a handsome strong man, laid out on his lap. Rain fell on the sad scene. Tears were coming to Jedd's eyes.

"Oh, Karen…" he said to her as he held her hand tightly. "_I'm_ the one who should be sorry. _I_ was the one who should have protected you…"

She smiled weakly while she brought her other hand up to his cheek.

"Please, don't blame yourself," she told him. "You've given me everything. Now, I can be with my brother. Thank you…"

Her hand was slipping, and her eyes were gradually closing. Life was draining from her body. It was time for her to _go_.

"No…NO…!" Jedd cried in desperation. "You can't die! It's not too late! This…this can't be happening! NO!"

"Good-bye…my love…" Karen whispered her final words as she breathed her last breath. Her eyes closed. Her hand fell. Her body was lifeless and still. She was truly gone…

Tears from Jedd plopped onto her cheek. "Oh, Karen…! I'm so sorry…!"

He had at last released his grip on her hand and set her down gently. As he squeezed his knees and took one last look at the girl he loved so much, he thrusted his head back and flung his arms in the air.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Jedd, you b-bloody git!" England sobbed as the television said, "Stay tuned for scenes from our next episode". "Why were you not there in time? WHYYYY?"

He dug his spoon into the bowl of Rocky Road ice cream in his hands, only to bring it to his mouth and have his teeth chomp down on metal. "OW! WHAT THE FUCK?" He looked into his bowl and scowled. "Alright. Who the bloody hell ate all my ice cream?"

He glared disapprovingly at the mass of fairies, a unicorn, Flying Mint Bunny, and other magical creatures sitting with him or around his couch. They pointed at each other and insisted, "Not me!" or "It was him!" or "Was not!" England grumbled to himself as he got up from his spot, waved away a few fairies that were on his shoulder, and stomped over to the fridge in his kitchen. Some of the fairies exchanged looks of worry and followed after him, leaving a trail of sparkles behind them.

"Arthur, what's wrong? You've been acting strange…" one fairy cautiously asked.

"Yeah, usually you would go out drinking when you're depressed, but ever since you got back from William and Kate's wedding, you've been stuffing your face with ice cream and watching soap operas non-stop!" another added.

"Look, I'm fine, alright? I just need to- BLAST THERE'S NO MORE ICE CREAM!" He slammed the door to his freezer and harshly glared at it, as if hoping lasers would shoot from his eyes and blow it up. The fairies jumped in surprise. England noticed this and softened. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean to scare you…"

"No, no! You're quite alright!" a different fairy nervously laughed and assured him. Then she whispered to the fairy next to her, "Is he pregnant or something?"

"I HEARD THAT!" he reprimanded, startling the two fairies even more.

"B-BUT YOU'RE ACTING MOODY AND STUFF!"

"I'M NOT MOODY!"

"I bet Alfred got him pregnant!" one fairy smirked, earning a lot of giggles and one very red England. "Or maybe it was Francis?"

"No way! My money is on Alfred!"

"Nuh-uh! I bet it was Francis!"

"Alfred!"

"Francis!"

"ALFRED!"

"FRANCIS!"

"I AM NOT PREGNANT!" Arthur cried, trying to salvage his dignity. "AND I DID NOT BANG ANYONE IN ORDER TO DO SO! IT'S PHYSICALLY IMPOSSIBLE!"

"But mood swings and weird cravings are a sign of pregnancy!"

"Okay, if that was always true, then Russia would have made a mini Russia already, and Lord knows what the world would come to if THAT would ever happen! And I wouldn't call Rocky Road ice cream a weird craving!"

"You put orange peels, Raisin Bran, and _scones_ in it," one fairy pointed out.

"HE DID?" the rest shouted simultaneously before beginning to choke and turn green. They fluttered hastily into the bathroom before shutting it closed.

"HA! I SEE WE FOUND THE ICE CREAM CULPRITS!" England yelled at them with an angry fist. "AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY ICE CREAM? CAN'T A GUY EXPERIMENT?"

"We love you, Arthur, but we don't love you _that_ much," the one fairy who stayed smirked. "By the way, Rocky Road ice cream may not be a weird craving, but it's a universal sign of anti-socialness, rejection, and comfort~"

"OH, BELT UP!" England retorted as he threw his bowl and spoon at her. She giggled and dodged it easily before fluttering away and taking refuge behind the couch. He huffed and crossed his arms.

Why must people jump to conclusions? He wasn't feeling down because he was pregnant! Hell no! It's just that…after attending William and Kate's royal wedding…and seeing them kiss, twice in fact…and seeing them so happy together…

It made him kind of miss the good ol' days. The days when his house was busy and filled with laughter. The days when he was welcomed by his colonies like Hong Kong, and Singapore, and…America…when he returned home.

The days when his home truly felt like home.

But now his home felt abandoned and desolate, with only fairy and magical friends to fill the void. He sighed as he heard the doorbell ring.

"C-Coming…" he muttered as he rubbed away some wetness from his eyes that wasn't there before. How strange. And no, the great England personified was NOT crying, mind you!

He made his way past some fairies and stepped over the unicorn that was lying down on the floor. They all watched him quietly unlock and open the door.

"L-Look, you bloody twat! I'm busy right now, so if you don't mind-!" England got ready to tell the guy off, expecting to see France, America, Sealand, or any other annoying person who normally comes by to bug him. He felt instantly ashamed though when he realized the person who was actually at his doorstep.

Japan widened his eyes a fraction at how England had greeted him and the way he was dressed. He took in the fact that the Brit's dandelion hair was disheveled, a bit of chocolate was smudged around his mouth, he wore an oversized Harry Potter Puppet Pals T-shirt that covered his boxers with the Union Jack design, and he wore beaten up fuzzy bunny slippers.

"Ooh, I know! It was Kiku who got you pregnant!" a fairy suddenly exclaimed as she fluttered over to Japan and floated by his side. England popped a big red vein and shouted angrily at her, "DAMMIT! I TOLD YOU I'M _NOT_ PREGNANT!"

England then regretted shouting that the second he said it, because now he looked like he was crazy, yelling at poor Japan randomly for no good reason. Japan just blinked twice. They stood there staring at each other, England being the one who was pointing and was the most unsure of what to do next. Japan finally broke the awkward pause when he reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone. England watched him in confusion as he dialed a number.

"Hello? Elizaveta?" he said, speaking into the phone. "Hai, It's Kiku… Yeah, I called to tell you that you lost the bet." An indignant cry could be heard on the other line. "How do I know? He told me directly… Hai, send the doujinshis over when you can. Arigato."

As Japan hung up, the fairy next to him began to burst out laughing when she saw England's face morph into a flabbergasted expression. Some of his other magical friends joined in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, what should we do next?" Prussia smirked as he slung an arm around Austria. Austria shrugged him off and huffed in annoyance. "_We_ are not doing _anything._ I'm going home." With a plastic grocery bag containing his purchases in one hand, the aristocrat stuck his nose in the air and started to walk away from the group.

"What? Oh, c'mon!" Prussia complained. "How about you-

"NO. We're going too," Switzerland refused as he grabbed Liechtenstein's wrist and pulled her away. Then in a whisper, he told her, "We've wasted enough time. Let's hurry to Russia's place."

However, Liechtenstein's stomach grumbled _again._

"Ugh! I'm still hungry!" she growled. "I can't believe that stupid store manager confiscated my food! I NEEDS FOOD!"

"Then we'll go home to eat something!" he retorted, but she ignored him.

"Hey, you! Four-eyes!" she called out to Austria. "Hand over the food!"

Austria was astonished to hear Liechtenstein insult and order him. "E-Excuse me?" he replied, turning to face her. He crossed his arms and raised a brow. "And just _what_ do you intend to do if I don't do as you say?"

Liechtenstein reached up to grab Prussia's ear and pulled it down while holding a spoon threateningly to his neck. "Hand it over, IF you care about _his_ safety!"

"REALLY? A _spoon?_" Switzerland rebuked. "What else do you have? The whole fuckin' china set?"

Liechtenstein glowered at him. "SHUT UP!"

"Woah, woah, WOAH! OI! STOP! THAT FUCKIN' HURTS!" Prussia swore. "LET GO!"

"Do you have any food on you?"

"Er…no…"

"Money?"

"…no…"

Liechtenstein pulled on his ear harder, making him bend down more.

"OW! OW! OW! GIVE HER THE FUCKIN' BAG ALREADY!"

Austria's bewilderment grew. Since when did Liechtenstein learn how to manhandle _Prussia_ of all people? The confidence in Austria's voice was slipping. "Y-You're just bluffing! What could you p-possibly do to Prussia with just a sp-spoon?"

"Do you _really_ want to know?" she warned in a dangerous low tone. A cold bead of sweat dripped down their cheeks. Honestly, none of them wanted to know.

"J-Just give her the damn bag NOW! OUCH!" he cried when she yanked on his ear.

Austria placed a hand on his chin and pretended to be deep in thought. "Well…"

"YOU'RE _THINKING_ ABOUT IT?"

"Not unless you promise to stop breaking into my house," Austria told Prussia with a stern look.

"F-FINE! I WILL!"

"_And_ return that TV you stole."

"WHAT? You mean the fifty-two inch flat screen TV with the high definition and fancy remote-

"That's the one."

"FUCK NO!" Another yank. "OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! I WILL!"

"_And_ say that you're the most unawesome nation of us all."

"WHAT? You take away my TV, and now my dignity?"

Austria rolled his eyes. "Just say it."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"NO!"

Austria gave a look to Liechtenstein and she practically twisted Prussia's ear, making it change from red to purple.

"MOTHERFU…!" Prussia cursed as he gritted his teeth. "FINE!"

"Say it."

Prussia stared at the ground stubbornly. "I'm…"

"Yes?"

"…not…"

"Uh-huh?"

"…awesome," Prussia spat the words out in disgust. Austria smirked.

Revenge complete.

"Okay, Liechtenstein, how about I make you and your brother lunch at my house?" Austria offered.

"It better be good," Liechtenstein replied sassily, finally releasing her hold on Prussia's ear. Prussia sighed in relief and massaged his ear gratefully.

"I guess its fine as long as we're saving money," Switzerland justified and left with Austria and Liechtenstein.

"THAT WAS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Prussia shouted at them.

"YOUR MOM IS CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT!" Liechtenstein shouted back.

Prussia stood there gawking in disbelief. Switzerland found himself snickering at the snide remark and Austria tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"THIS ISN'T OVER!" he shrieked, pressing his ear to his head and watching them climb into their cars. "The mighty awesome Prussia shall be avenged! You hear me? I'LL. BE. BACK!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm sorry for forgetting about my meeting with you today," England apologized to Japan over some tea. England had changed into proper clothes, wiped his face, and fixed his hair to look more decent for his guest. He also shooed away the giggling fairies, unicorn, a clingy Flying Mint Bunny, and the rest of his magical friends so there would be no distractions or reason to look insane in front of Japan again.

"Ah, do not worry, England-san," Japan assured him. "We can always reschedule it. You do not seem like yourself today anyways."

England smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… It's just that, I, uh…got back from the royal wedding and all yesterday and…"

"Oh? How did that go?" Japan asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"You didn't watch it?"

"I did not go there myself."

"Oh, right!" England chuckled awkwardly, feeling stupid. "Well, it was…interesting…"

Japan gave a small smile. "Busy, I presume?"

"Yes, very much so." The Englishman swirled his teacup around in his hand, making the tea inside slap against the sides. The shine in his emerald eyes seemed to dull. "They looked so happy together…"

"Hai, they did," Japan agreed.

A pause.

…

…

"Kiku."

Japan was slightly surprised to be called by his real name. "Yes…Arthur?"

"Do you ever feel…lonely?" he questioned timidly, avoiding eye contact with Japan by staring into his tea.

"Was that not the reason why we made our alliance some years ago?" Japan replied, making England shift uncomfortably in his seat. He did not give him a chance to answer. "But yes, I do feel lonely at times. I guess that is why I have Pochi with me now, but it is not the same as the times back when I was little and my brothers and sisters and I were all living under China's roof together. Those days were crazy, but lively and exciting." Here, England nodded in agreement as he remembered the days he took care of his colonies. "However, of course the life of a nation can be lonely. We watch our people be born, live, and die. As they age, time freezes on us. We are only spectators and personify mankind's successes and mistakes. Only other nations know of this pain."

"Indeed…" was all England could say.

"Why do you ask?"

"Ah, well, you know…I-I was just wondering," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see." Japan took another sip. He thought for a while before saying,

_"House like empty heart;_

_Grand but hallow; rekindle_

_with friendship and love."_

England widened his eyes in awe. "That was beautiful, Japan!"

Japan smiled warmly. "Thank you."

"That's what you call a haiku, right?"

"Correct. It means do not be afraid to make the first step to mend old relationships or build new ones. Loneliness can disappear through practice and patience."

"Since when did you begin to talk like one of those martial arts teachers you see in movies?" England teased. Japan chuckled softly.

"Just remember there's a difference between locking your house to strangers and locking your house to opportunities, young grasshopper," he played along while bowing. Japan's laugh grew louder as England gave him the "what the fuck does that mean you're screwing with my head" look.

Just then, Japan's phone vibrated and chimed. Japan set down his tea on the table and pulled out his cell phone once more. He read the text message on the screen. "Hm… It seems we have a world meeting tomorrow…"

"What?" England exclaimed. "Let me see that!" Japan showed his phone to England. The Brit frowned. "What is that bloody bloke talking about? What's the emergency?"

"I guess there is only one way to find out…" Japan sighed as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Bang" = I bet you already figured this one out XD

"Belt up" = "Shut up"

So you might be wondering why I made England and Japan appear instead of explaining what happened to Belarus (Liechtenstein), Lithuania, Poland, Germany, and Italy after their crazy race. Well, one, this scene will prove to be important later on, and two, I'm pushing all of that to next chapter because I really should be focusing on studying for my AP exam… *sweat drop*

Collyn: HAHA! Good luck! You're going to need it! XP

Me: Whatever! XP Anyways, Belarus's and Lithuania's sleepover at Poland's house, Liechtenstein's and Switzerland's lunch at Austria's house, maybe more of Prussia, and the world meeting are all coming up next!


	8. Victory is Sweet

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Holy Roman Empire, Akiko made this chapter reeeeeally long. So long, she had to split it up and now the next chapter will be updated tomorrow! Yay for updating! XD

Big Thank You List

**Silvermoon of Forestclan, Pangur Bon, Autumleaf, Musingsage, Elsi of Dark, Bhel-Elryss, UnDetectedWriter, Lydiacatfish, Chibi Russia-Kun, Socbballluvr13, cherrygemini, Crimson Zephyr, xMaddie, IloveBeyondBirthday, Readers-Section, Team Rebel, Timpeni, asteriaphoebe, waz-up-woMAN, Smiling Moon, paintbrushandpencil**

Also, a little clarification about the contest! Once I figure out who's the 100th review, I will be announcing the winner either tomorrow or next week and the winner has to send in his/her profile in a review! Again, your profile must include what you want to be called, your personality, your appearance, a few of your hobbies, and which Hetalia characters you like. That's all. Please don't be shy to review because you want to be that 100th reviewer. I plan on making more contests, so there will be other chances to be inserted! X3

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, Pirate!England and Ninja!Japan would face off in an epic battle! XD** My bet's on Japan! NINJAS RULE XP

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Somehow, Italy and Poland were neck to neck again in their crazy race. This time though, Lithuania and Belarus were enjoying themselves.

"C'mon, Poland! You got this!" Lithuania rooted.

"Go, Poland, go! You can do it!" Belarus cheered.

"Girl, you know I'm like, totally going to win!" Poland boasted as he pushed his Barbie convertible to the limit.

Poor Germany, on the other hand, was encouraging Italy in a different way.

"ITALY! ENOUGH! STOP THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" he barked.

"Aww, but doitsu-

"Don't you "but doitsu" me! I have it up to HERE with your mad driving! Now stop the car! OR ELSE!"

"O-Or else what?" the Italian whimpered.

The German faltered a bit. "Er, uhh…NO PASTA!"

_SCREECH! _Italy immediately stomped on the brakes. Germany was thrown forward and thrown back in his seat once the car came to a complete stop. Smoke surrounded and hissed from the vehicle. Germany waved it away frantically with his hand as he opened his car door, staggered out, and coughed hoarsely. He then dropped to his knees and elbows while continuing to cough.

"FINALLY!" Germany cried, gasping for air. "Thank Gott! Oh beautiful ground! BEAUTIFUL, LUSH, SOLID GROUND!" He kissed the grass repeatedly. He should have known pasta would convince Italy to stop! Why hadn't he said it sooner? And why did he let him drive in the first place? Italy always has his eyes closed, for goodness sake!

**~Flashback~**

"Doitsu, do you want to hang out tomorrow?" Italy asked adorably. "We should visit the museum that just opened up! And maybe we could cruise around for a while and eat dinner at a restaurant! What do you say?"

If it was anyone else, Germany would have given him a flat out "no", and give him an excuse for not going, like it was Spring Cleaning at his house or something. After all, he's been meaning to tackle Prussia's room for a while now… It's a miracle if you could see even the tiniest bit of _his_ floor, what with all the dirty laundry, half-eaten pizza, empty beer bottles, and ugh, bird droppings covering the place. Germany always wondered how his brother could sleep in his room before realizing Prussia usually sleeps on the couch downstairs or breaks into someone else's house (cough Austria, Hungary cough) and sleeps on their couch.

"Ve~? Doitsu, are you okay?" Italy asked worriedly as he waved a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, ahem, sorry about that," Germany snapped out of it and muttered.

Italy smiled reassuringly. "It's alright! So, do you?"

That innocent and warm smile! UGH! Why did it torture him so? Before long, Germany finds himself talking himself into accepting the invitation. I mean, it couldn't be that bad, right? "Hanging out" sounded nice… He deserved a break now and then, right? And honestly, who can turn down _Italy?_ Apparently not even the macho Germany can.

"Sure," Germany had at last sighed. "I'll go."

"Hooray!" Italy cheered. "It's a date! I'll pick you up around seven o'clock a.m.! We have to be at the museum early if we want to get in to see all the wonderful art! Ciao~!"

He cheerfully waved good-bye to Germany. Germany was slow to wave back, for he was trying to process what Italy had just said.

Wait.

Did he just say, "It's a date?"

…

…

"_HUH?"_ Germany exploded in confusion as he blushed madly.

**~End of Flashback~ **

Oh, yeah. That's why. _Now_ he remembered.

When Italy screeched to a halt, Poland just kept zooming onward. Poland glanced at his side mirror and grinned proudly.

"Alright! Way to go!" Lithuania laughed and congratulated his friend. They exchanged high fives.

"Like, I told you it was nothing!" Poland bragged as he brushed a bit of his blond hair off his shoulder.

Belarus giggled. "You were amazing!"

"Why, like thank you hun."

…

…

…

"Poland."

"Ya?"

"Why aren't you stopping the car?"

"Oh, that! El oh el," Poland replied sheepishly. "Well Liet, I kind of like…can't…"

"W-WHAT?" both Lithuania and Belarus exclaimed in horror.

"Yeah, we are like, totally going too fast…I like can't control the car anymore, see?" Poland lifted his hands off the steering wheel and his feet off the gas pedal to prove his point. He was right. The car just kept speeding straight down the road.

"AND YOU'RE NOT FREAKING OUT BECAUSE?"

As if on cue, spluttering and smoke began to hiss from the hood of Poland's car and the speed of the car greatly dropped from a cheetah's pace to a snail's pace. The Barbie convertible barely touched the top of a red fire hydrant as it slowed to a full stop. Lithuania didn't realize he was holding his breath until he made sure they were completely safe and exhaled.

"Like, that's why!" Poland replied too happily. Lithuania threw a mistrustful look at him.

"You're lucky we didn't crash! We could have been seriously hurt!" he reprimanded as he crossed his arms. Lithuania couldn't exactly say they could have died, because you know, they ARE nations… Still, they aren't exactly God either.

Suddenly, they heard a thud behind them. Poland and Lithuania turned around in their seats and their eyes grew wide in concern.

Belarus had fainted.

"Liechtenstein!" Lithuania cried.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Liechtenstein casted a wary look at her food. It was just a dish of interesting colors and textures foreign to her.

"Are you _sure_ it's okay to eat?" she asked suspiciously.

Austria snorted. "Of course I'm sure! I only serve the best to my guests."

She still didn't feel reassured though. "You try it first," she ordered Switzerland.

Now it's Switzerland's turn to roll his eyes. "Look, it's fine, see?" He picked up his fork and used it to take a bite of his food. "Nothing's going to hap-

All of a sudden, his eyes bulged out and he began to choke and gag, bringing his hands to his throat and letting his fork clatter to the floor. Austria gaped, appalled.

"I KNEW IT!" Liechtenstein exclaimed, jumping up from her chair. She snatched a knife up from the table and aimed it at Austria, causing the aristocrat to squeak unmanly in fear.

"Kidding, kidding!" Switzerland assured while laughing and laying a hand on her wrist to lower the knife. He smirked. "Did I scare you?"

A tint of pink stained her cheeks. "Tch, like I care!" she retorted, yanking her wrist from his grasp. Switzerland chuckled some more. "What the hell are you laughing about? Stop it!"

Austria watched this little scene play out between Liechtenstein and Switzerland from across the table. He stared incredulously. He knew that Liechtenstein made Switzerland happy, but he had never seen the Swiss man _this_ happy. He was smiling more and even _laughing_, _Switzerland_, the most uptight frugal trigger-happy nation Austria had ever met! And since when did Switzerland gain a sense of humor? He's usually awkward when it comes to social situations.

There was another thing bothering Austria. There's something…different about Liechtenstein. He hadn't given it much thought before, but now that he really looked at her and thought about it more, there's definitely a change in the once shy and innocent nation. She's much more…outspoken and violent. She's also wearing darker clothes that didn't match her usual bright and cheerful nature. She almost reminds him of this one other female nation…what was her name? The one who constantly gives Russia a hard time? Bel…Bela…

A light switched on in Austria's head.

"Vash."

That one name snatched Switzerland's attention from Liechtenstein to Austria. Switzerland's teasing stopped and his smile dropped. "What?"

Austria tried not to wince at the sudden hostility. "Let your sister finish her food. I need to talk to you in the kitchen. Alone."

Liechtenstein and Switzerland exchanged looks. Liechtenstein just shrugged. Switzerland faced him again.

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Belarus groaned as her eyes gradually opened. She got up groggily and placed a hand on her head.

"Oh, thank goodness, you're alright!"

A pair of arms unexpectedly wrapped around her, embracing her in a hug. Her eyes lit up in surprise. She turned her head a bit only to see Lithuania's wavy brown hair.

"I thought you would never wake up! I was so worried!" he wailed.

Belarus smiled in understanding while patting his back soothingly. "Hey now. I'm fine. Really! I'm okay. But…what exactly happened?"

"You passed out in Poland's car! Poland and I had to help carry you into his house and we laid you down on this couch," Lithuania explained as he pulled away and patted the couch they were currently sitting on.

"This is…Poland's house?" Belarus repeated. She glanced around and realized she was in some sort of living room. She was intrigued by the zebra couches and funky décor covering the place.

Lithuania nodded. "Yeah. Poland was going to invite Italy and Germany over, but they said they were going to some fancy restaurant soon. Germany made sure that _he_ was the one driving this time!" He laughed.

Belarus giggled. "I wouldn't blame him. I don't talk to him much at world meetings, but Italy seems to be quite an interesting guy."

"Speaking of world meetings," Poland said out of the blue, drawing Belarus's and Lithuania's attention. He came over to them and showed them his pink cell phone. "Like, check it out!"

Belarus and Lithuania read the text message on the screen. Lithuania turned as white as a sheet. "A-An emergency world m-meeting?"

"I know right? And like, right after we got away from Russia!" Poland scoffed while flipping his blond hair. "Total bummer."

"Why didn't _I_ get a text message?" Lithuania asked.

"Like, probably 'cause you had a totally bad connection earlier. I just got this text, so you should like, check your phone."

Lithuania did and lo and behold, the same text message from America sat in his inbox. Crap. That meant he had to face Russia after going against his orders, stealing his car, having it run out of gas, having to call somebody to tow it, and running off with Poland, along with Belarus. Ugh. Lithuania felt sick to his stomach. I mean sure, he knew he couldn't escape Russia forever, but he didn't want to go back home so soon!

"Wait! I can't go to the world meeting!" Liechtenstein realized. "I'm still, you know…stuck in Belarus's body…"

"Like, oh em gee! You are soo right!" Poland agreed. Funny how you can get used to talking to and hanging out with someone who switched bodies with someone else.

"What are we going to do, Lithuania?" Belarus looked to him expectantly for help. Lithuania shrank under the pressure. Why was it always him?

"Uhh, um…well we could…er…"

"I have an idea!" Poland exclaimed.

"What? No! We are not doing anymore of your crazy ideas!" Lithuania refused.

"But it's like, a totally great idea!"

Lithuania huffed. "Fine. What's the plan?"

Poland smiled. "Okay! So like, I've been thinking, and like I think the best person to talk to about this whole totally weird situation is England! He's the one who's like all into magic so maybe he could use that magic to like switch Liechtenstein and Belarus back to normal somehow! So what you do is call Switzerland first, tell him that we are going to like talk to England at the end of the world meeting tomorrow, and maybe he'll help! But during the world meeting, Liechtenstein, you have to act like Belarus and Belarus has to act like Liechtenstein so that you don't draw attention. If you draw attention, then the other nations are going to question you like crazy and we won't like be able to get help from England! Got it?"

"Oh, that has got to be…" Lithuania started, but widened his eyes in astonishment. "…the best idea you ever came up with all day!"

The Polish man grinned proudly while flipping his blond hair again. "Like, you better believe it!"

"How did you know about England's magic?" Liechtenstein questioned curiously. "I didn't know about it…"

"Sweetie, I'm the Gossip Queen! I know _everything!"_ Poland answered with a wink.

That got Lithuania hoping Poland didn't know _everything,_ everything.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What did you want to talk about?" Switzerland asked with his arms crossed as he followed Austria into the kitchen.

"I wanted to talk about your sister, Liechtenstein," Austria cautiously began.

"What about her?" he spoke defensively, obviously irritated and uncomfortable about this subject.

Austria sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look. I know it sounds crazy, and maybe I'm wrong (at least I'm hoping I'm wrong), but there's something…strange about her."

"Strange? What do you mean, strange?"

"That's Belarus in there eating right now, is it not?"

"…"

The faint humming of the refrigerator and their breathing were the only two things they could hear as a tense silence consumed them.

…

…

…

"So it's true?" Austria wanted to confirm.

"What?"

"That it's Belarus in there, and not your sister."

"No."

Austria raised a brow. "No?"

"Yes!"

"So, yes?"

"No, yes I mean no!"

A pause.

"I don't understand."

"Well, you don't fuckin' need to!" Switzerland rebuked. "It's as simple as that!"

"Vash, calm down. It was only a hypothesis."

"Tch, a hypothesis. Why do you even care?"

Austria was taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"I said why do you even care?"

"I-I never said I cared! I was merely curious!"

"So what? What if it is Belarus instead of Liechtenstein in there, huh? What are you going to do?"

Another pause.

"Well, first I would ask, what the hell happened," Austria answered as he opened the door to his fridge. He needs something to calm his nerves. "And second, I would say congratulations."

Now Switzerland was taken aback. "C-Congratulations? On what?"

"On finally finding the right woman for yourself," Austria casually said, hiding a smirk.

3…

2…

1…

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" the Swiss man exploded, blushing furiously. "I-I mean…just…WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Austria closed his fridge and faced Switzerland again. "Honestly, I'm surprised Hungary didn't "hook" you two up before. You're perfect for each other." Switzerland was too in shock and embarrassed to add anything to that, so Austria continued. "Really, you and Belarus have a lot in common. You both scare away people, you both terrorize people with weapons, you're both short-tempered, and you're both socially awkward. I believe it was destiny who finally got you two together and had Belarus switch places with Liechtenstein so that you don't shoot her at first sight."

"I-I never said I liked her!" Switzerland shouted angrily at him, denying it all. "And anyways, that girl is a witch! She's so fucking irritating, and she never listens to what I say!"

"But she hasn't killed you yet, so that's a good sign," Austria pointed out as he came over to his pantry. "Just so you know it would be an honor to be your best man at the wedding."

"B-BEST MAN? I WOULD NEVER-

"Come now, Vash. We all know I'm the only friend you got. I bet Hungary would be more than happy to plan the wedding. Ukraine would most likely be the bride's maid, since Belarus doesn't really have a friend either. Russia would probably throw Belarus at you, shout "Take care of her, comrade!" and go off celebrating by drinking vodka somewhere. Oh, and then your honeymoon! To be honest, instead of seeing you two on a romantic cruise under the moonlight, I see you two going off to do something extreme like bungee jumping or conquering Mount Everest. Now isn't that a lovely thought?"

Switzerland really wished he had a gun now, with the barrel pointing at that damn aristocrat's mouth. He really needs to SHUT THE HELL UP.

Lucky for Switzerland, he got something better than a gun pointing at Austria.

"Oh, and then your children would all be terrifying little…" Austria opened his pantry, only to scream when a giant ape jumped out and thumped its chest wildly.

"RAWRARRRRGH!" it shrieked.

"REBECCA BLACK!" Austria cried in shock before fainting.

Switzerland and the ape gathered around Austria. The ape began to cackle hysterically as it took off its head.

"KESESESE! THE MIGHTY AWESOME PRUSSIA STRIKES AGAIN!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	9. Life Gives You Lemons, Make Grape Juice

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The 100th reviewer and winner to the contest is: *drum roll* **Timpeni! **XD *lots of cheering and whistling* Congratulations! Please send in your profile through a review when you can~ X3

Big Thank You List

**Timpeni, Smiling Moon, s41k1, queen of the moment, Midnight Ghost, Fallen Summer, Readers-Section, Mihang, Chibi Russia-Kun, chibi-starz, Bhel-Elryss, cherrygemini, Pit-Trap, Team Rebel, UnDetectedWriter, InTheAsylum, IloveBeyondBirthday, Megacantouch, Haruka-tan, Of Fishing and Ever Afters, Yuri n' Chuka, Nutty Nerd, xMaddie, Socbballluvr13, Autumleaf, Lydiacatfish **

Wow, over 120 reviews? YOU ALL ARE AWESOME! Prussia approves! XD That includes all the readers! Thank you all for your support!

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, there would be an eating contest between America and Italy!** Who would win: America with his hamburgers or Italy with his pasta? O.o

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"W-W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Liechtenstein heard Switzerland shriek. "I-I mean…just…WHAT THE FUCK?"

Liechtenstein raised an eyebrow curiously. "What's going on?" she said to herself as she pushed away her food, got up from her chair, and silently walked over to the entrance of the kitchen to listen in on their conversation.

"Isn't it obvious?" She heard Austria speak next. "Honestly, I'm surprised Hungary didn't "hook" you two up before. You're perfect for each other."

"_What? Who's Four-eyes talking about? Who are perfect for each other?"_ she demanded to know. Her answer came soon enough.

"Really, you and Belarus have a lot in common. You both scare away people, you both terrorize people with weapons, you're both short-tempered, and you're both socially awkward. I believe it was destiny who finally got you two together and had Belarus switch places with Liechtenstein so that you don't shoot her at first sight."

Her mind was reeling now. _"What the hell? Four-eyes figured out the situation that fast? And Switzerland and I are NOT perfect for each other! We may have all those things in common, but…"_

She grew frustrated with herself, trying to sort out her feelings toward Switzerland and Russia. She wouldn't call her love toward Russia "obsessive" as most people put it. She just really, really, REALLY loves him. That's not being obsessive. As for Switzerland, she only got to know him for a while. Yet, something about him…interests her.

Liechtenstein scowled as she felt herself blushing. Damn, what's this feeling? She can't possibly be…no! That's crazy!

"I-I never said I liked her!" Switzerland shouted angrily, snapping her out of her thoughts. "And anyways, that girl is a witch! She's so fucking irritating, and she never listens to what I say!"

"WHAT? THAT ASSHOLE!" Liechtenstein quietly fumed. _She_ was irritating? He was the one who kept bossing her around! She never liked him either anyways, that jerk!

So why did she feel disappointed?

"But she hasn't killed you yet, so that's a good sign," Austria pointed out. "Just so you know it would be an honor to be your best man at the wedding."

"_W-WEDDING?" _She kicked herself inwardly as she began to imagine herself in a white bride's dress next to Russia, but Russia quickly dissolved and Switzerland took his place as the groom. _"I would rather go on a date with Lithuania than have that happen! And why the fuck can't I stop blushing?"_

"B-BEST MAN? I WOULD NEVER-

"Come now, Vash. We all know I'm the only friend you got. I bet Hungary would be more than happy to plan the wedding. Ukraine would most likely be the bride's maid, since Belarus doesn't really have a friend either. Russia would probably throw Belarus at you, shout "Take care of her, comrade!" and go off celebrating by drinking vodka somewhere. Oh, and then your honeymoon! To be honest, instead of seeing you two on a romantic cruise under the moonlight, I see you two going off to do something extreme like bungee jumping or conquering Mount Everest. Now isn't that a lovely thought?"

That is IT! Four-eyes must DIE. She didn't care that he fed her. She just wants to drive a knife through his head. Liechtenstein frantically spun around and spotted the knife on the table. She stomped over to the table, snatched it up, and stormed right up to the kitchen door. Just before she slammed it open though, she heard an ape-like yell, a cry, and the sound of something drop.

"What the hell happened?" she asked as she walked in, only to stare in bewilderment at the fainted Austria and the giant ape in front of her.

"KESESESE! THE MIGHTY AWESOME PRUSSIA STRIKES AGAIN!" Prussia grinned cockily as he took off the head of his ape costume.

There was a long awkward pause.

…

…

…

"…I think it's time for us to leave," Switzerland grumbled as he took Liechtenstein's hand and led her out.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"H-Hey! I'm not some little kid, you know!" Liechtenstein protested, wriggling her hand out from Switzerland's grip.

"You sure act like one," he muttered as they climbed into his car.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" she demanded, closing the door behind her.

"Nothing." He smirked while starting the engine.

Liechtenstein glared and scowled at him, crossing her arms.

Some time during the drive, when they stopped at a red traffic light, Switzerland's cell phone rang. I know, shocker. _Switzerland_ has a _cell phone_. At first, Switzerland was going to be the uptight frugal nation he was and not get one just to save money, but his boss finally insisted him to "get with the times" and buy one. So he did, but he got the basic kind. The VERY basic kind. No keyboard, no touch screen, no games, no texting either. Just the simple features.

Yup.

Switzerland answered his phone on the second ring. "Hello?"

"_Switzerland! It's me, Lithuania!"_

"Lithuania?" he repeated, catching Liechtenstein's attention.

"WHAT? LITHUANIA?" she exclaimed as she reached for his phone.

"OI! I'M THE ONLY ONE TALKING TO LITHUANIA THIS TIME!" he snapped at her and pushed her away. "Yeah? What is it?"

"_Did you get the text message from America yet?"_

"What text message? I don't do texting."

"_Oh."_

In the background, Switzerland could hear someone say, _"Like, what a loser!"_ followed by a, _"Hey, don't be a meanie!"_

"Wait, is Poland there with you and Liechtenstein?" Switzerland questioned in surprise.

"What the fuck is _Poland_ doing there?" Liechtenstein reprimanded. Switzerland just shushed her, earning him a harsh glare.

"_Well yes, we're at his house right now…" _Lithuania began.

"How'd you end up there?" Switzerland wanted to know.

"_It's a long story…" _Switzerland could hear the exhaustion in his tone.

"HEY, BUDDY! HURRY UP AND GO!" the driver behind them yelled out and honked at him.

"Aw, shit. It's my light. Look, Lithuania, I have to go." Switzerland was about to hang up.

"_Hold on! I have to tell you that America called for an emergency world meeting tomorrow!"_

"What? Why tomorrow?"

"_I don't know, but we came up with a plan." "And by we, he means the totally genius Poland!"_

More car honking was heard from behind.

"Okay, just…tell me when we get home."

"_But, Switzerland-_

He snapped his phone shut and pocketed it before making a U-turn.

"Why are we turning back?" Liechtenstein questioned.

"Apparently we have a world meeting tomorrow, so there's no need to go to Russia's place if we're going to see everyone there," he explained.

The real Belarus from yesterday would have argued, "BUT I WANT TO SEE RUSSIA NOW!" and fight over control of the car to change it back to its original direction. However, a lot has happened today, and the real Belarus now doesn't mind. In fact, something Switzerland said made something swell inside her.

"_Tell me when we get home,"_ she heard his words echo in her mind.

"You said, tell me when we get home."

"What?" Switzerland asked with a raised brow.

"You said, tell me when _we_ get _home._"

"…?"

It took a few moments, but the Swiss man had at last understood his mistake. He blushed.

"Obviously I-I meant "when Belarus and I get back to my house"!" he stammered.

She rolled her eyes, and for the first time ever, gave a small smile. "Riiight. Whatever, you say, _Switzerland."_

"W-What did you say?"

"I said, whatever, you say, Switzerland."

He threw a suspicious glance at her. "Why did you call me by my name all of a sudden?"

"Why did _you_ call _me_ by _my_ name all of a sudden?"

"…"

Switzerland tried to focus his eyes back on the road. Liechtenstein smirked at the tint of pink on his cheeks.

"That's what I thought."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lithuania heavily sighed as he pressed the little "off" button on the phone. "He hanged up…"

"Like, no problemo! You can like, always call back later!"

"Yeah…" Lithuania agreed, turning around. "I guess so- POLAND! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER NAILS?"

Poland was currently painting Belarus's nails while sitting on the zebra couch. "Painting them pink, silly!"

"WHY?"

"Because pastel colors are sooo lame. Hot pink really makes them pop-

"I _mean,_ WHY are you doing that to her nails! Whatever happened to, "Liechtenstein must act like Belarus"? She can't act like Belarus if she has hot pink nails!"

Poland pouted. "But they give her a totally pretty look!"

"NO, they give her an I'm-not-really-Belarus-I'm-actually-Liechtenstein look!"

Poland placed a hand on his hip and scoffed. "Well, I can't like, change it now! I'm already on the last coat!"

Lithuania facepalmed. "Fine. Fine! Have it your way! Just…I'm going to take a nap."

"Kay, kay!" Poland chirped as he continued to paint Belarus's nails. Belarus laughed nervously while Lithuania groaned and trudged into the room he was staying in.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It had been a very, very long day. The sun had gone down. A few stars began to emerge from the dark blue sky. Switzerland and Liechtenstein had arrived home about an hour ago.

"This is where Liechtenstein keeps all her pajamas," Switzerland explained to Liechtenstein as he pulled out the top drawer of a white dresser. "You can pick out whatever you want to wear. Try not to change these clothes either." He gave her a hard look and she just shrugged.

"Sure. Okay."

"Good. My room is just down the hall. If you need anything, just knock." He turned on his heel to leave.

"Hey."

He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. He raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"…thank you."

He was taken aback. "For what?"

"For…I don't know," she sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair. "For being nice, I guess. You can be an asshole, but you have your heart in the right place."

"Uh, thanks?" he replied unsurely. "You're a nice person too…when you want to be." He smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" she laughed as she threw a pillow at him. He laughed too and blocked the pillow with his arms. The pillow flopped to the floor.

Once they calmed down, a silence engulfed them.

…

…

…

"So…you _don't_ think I'm a witch?" Liechtenstein spoke up.

"W-W-Where did you hear that?" he stuttered in disbelief. Then, realization dawned on him. "Wait, were you _eavesdropping_ on my conversation with Austria today?"

"I wouldn't say "eavesdropping". You were just speaking so loud, I could hear it."

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "Suuuure." A pause. "How much did you hear?"

"…enough," she responded.

"Oh."

…

Another awkward silence. They seem to be getting a lot of those today.

…

…

"Well, good-night," he coughed into his fist and headed out the door.

"But you didn't answer my-

The door clicked closed behind him.

"…question," she finished. She frowned.

"Jerk…" she muttered into her pillow as she lied down on Liechtenstein's bed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Switzerland took a moment to heave a sigh of relief before walking back to his room. "That was close…"

Once he entered his room, the phone rang. He approached his night stand and picked up the phone. "Lithuania? Is it you?"

"_Yeah, how did you know?"_

Switzerland smirked. "I had a feeling."

He heard Lithuania laugh. _"I see. Well, would you like to know the full story?"_

He nodded. "Go ahead."

So Lithuania told Switzerland the entire story about him and Liechtenstein sneaking away from Russia, stealing his car, having the car run out of gas, having Poland give them a ride, calling someone to tow Russia's car, listening to crazy songs on Poland's radio, meeting up with Italy and Germany later on, having a race with Italy only to have Russia along with Estonia and Latvia join in, narrowly escaping Russia, beating Italy at the race, and finally arriving at Poland's house, only to be disheartened by America's text message.

"_So Poland came up with the idea of asking England for help since he knows and uses magic. Maybe he can somehow get Belarus and Liechtenstein to switch back bodies."_

"Makes sense."

"_Yeah, but during the world meeting, make sure Belarus acts like Liechtenstein while I make sure Liechtenstein acts like Belarus so they don't draw any attention. We don't want any other nations finding out about this…predicament. It may mean trouble to our plan to ask help from England."_

Switzerland thought back to Austria guiltily. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Right…"

"_So what did Belarus and you do?"_

Switzerland chuckled. "Let's just say France may look different when you see him at the meeting tomorrow."

"_What do you mean?" _Switzerland heard him question. He chuckled again.

"Oh, you'll find out. Just you wait…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The long-awaited World Meeting! Will finally come! Next chapter! XD Yeah, I know, I keep saying that. And I know, I said I would update yesterday. Well things happen unexpectedly! Like thunderstorms. Thunderstorms threatened to fry my poor computer yesterday so I couldn't update then. Plus, I have to study for upcoming SOLs. I know it sounds like an excuse, but it's the truth. I apologize. I also apologize if I might have to push my next update from Friday to Saturday morning. D: Yep, I'm a jerk. Shoot me.

No, I was kidding! Please don't! DX *hides behind China's wok*

China: Aiyaaaah! Don't make promises you can't keep!

Me: I'm sorry! I try, I really do try! D:


	10. World Meeting Part 1

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright! The tenth chapter is here! You know what that means? More CRACK. And where there are world meetings, you will definitely get just that! 8D

Big Thank You List

**Bhel-Elryss, Megancantouch, willyfreak26, waz-up-woMAN, TheMostAwsomestPerson. Mabye, Sutchi, xMaddie, The Dollhouse Queen, Readers-Section, isab1400, Socbballluvr13, Nutty Nerd, Timpeni, Hyperwolfpup, HELLO MY NAME IS –RANDOMNESS, Silvermoon of Forestclan, RainedxTears, llashan, Morceau Noir, Night's Flower, Team Rebel, Number One Fan of Journey, KlonoaDreams, Forgotten Reveries**

Thanks for your understanding and patience. I also appreciate the good luck on my SOLs! Just took them recently, and boy, those exams are like Judgment Day, determining whether I get into heaven or not, or in this case, whether I'm worthy to get into a good college. Dang. -_-' But enough of that! Onto the story!

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia…well, let's just say it would involve Hungary, Japan, and cameras~**

This chapter introduces Singapore! XD Enjoy!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Switzerland was right. France did look "different" at the world meeting.

But he wasn't the only one.

"H-Has anyone seen Russia?" Ukraine spoke up tentatively, noticing his empty seat. "And um, also Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia, or Latvia?"

"Strangely no, aru," China answered. "I have not seen Russia all day yesterday. Not that I'm complaining, aru. I could finally have some peace without him stalking me, aru…"

"Where _is_ Raivis? It's no fun without him, desu yo!" Sealand pouted.

England almost choked on his tea and knocked his chair back as he jumped up. "S-SEALAND? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"I'm a nation, of course, desu yo!"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT! GO HOME!"

"You can't tell me what to do, Jerk England!"

"Now, now, Peter. That's no way to talk to others," Finland scolded him motherly.

"He started it, desu yo!"

"And I w'll f'n'sh 't," Sweden told them sternly as he stepped in. Sealand and England were both surprised and instantly backed away from each other. Neither wanted to mess with Sweden, especially Sealand after the whole "Dambolis" thing. Sealand learned to listen to his papa more ever since…

"Austria is missing too," Hungary pointed out worriedly.

"Ve, and even Poland!" Italy joined in.

"And Switzerland," Germany added, remembering him from yesterday.

"And mis amigos, Prussia and France!" Spain exclaimed.

"Ow! Watch it, bastard! Don't yell in my ear!" Romano complained, poking a pinky in his ear and shutting one eye in annoyance.

"Oh, sorry, Lovi!" he quickly apologized. Romano turned his back against him and crossed his arms, muttering, "Che palle…"

"Calm down, everyone," England took charge as he tiredly sighed. Not even a minute into the world meeting and he already wanted to just go home and relax by his fireplace. He sat back down and picked up his teacup. "I'm sure they will all arrive here shortly. (It would be a blessing if the damn Frog does not show up though...) As for America, we can all expect the bloke to be "heroically" late. As always." He rolled his eyes and took a sip of his tea.

"Does anyone know what this so-called emergency world meeting is about anyways?" Turkey demanded. "Japan?"

Japan showed no sign of surprise of being called on, other than the widening of his usually unreadable brown eyes. "No, I do not know, Turkey-san. America-san has not told me anything. I got the same text message as everyone else."

Turkey grumbled in disappointment. "Anyone else know?"

"How about you Singapore, aru?" China asked her. The short black-haired and dark-eyed nation sat beside him. "Do you know anything about the emergency of this world meeting?"

Singapore was not paying attention however. She was currently indulging herself in a book.

"HELLOOO! SINGAPORE! IS ANYONE IN THERE, DA ZE?" South Korea exclaimed as he frantically waved his hand in front of her face. She jumped slightly in her seat and turned to face him. She blinked a few times and pushed her red-rimmed glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Y-Yes?"

"Aiyaaah! Pay attention, aru!" China huffed. Singapore apologized sheepishly. "Now, do you know what America plans to do today, aru?"

She shrugged. "Not really… I'm just as confused as you are."

"I thought you are close friends, aru? Surely he has told you something, aru?"

"Nope. I've been too busy to talk to America lately anyways." Her eyes widened a bit when she let those words slip from her mouth. She mentally kicked herself. Crap. Did she really have to say that?

"Busy with what, aru?" China questioned, eyeing her suspiciously. Singapore laughed nervously.

"Oh, you know, just, uh…preparing for TravelRave 2011! Yeah!" she hastily made up a lie. In truth, she had been in the middle of writing another horror story when she got the text message from America.

"That does not start until October though, aru," China pointed out the flaw.

"Oh, uhh, well, i-it's never too early to prepare!" Singapore stammered.

"Smooth, Singapore," Malaysia snickered. Singapore glowered at him.

"Shut up! I'm coming up with my own ways to make water for my people! That way you can't threaten me by cutting off the water supplies so HA!"

The two exchanged death glares from across the room. The other nations either sweat dropped or in South Korea's case, laughed at their heated rivalry.

"What in the world is TravelRave 2011?" England asked, intrigued.

"It's just this huge Asian festival that brings together all of Asia's travel and tourism industry in one spot," Singapore explained, rubbing the back of her neck uneasily as all eyes fell on her. Sometimes, she can become uncomfortable when she's the center of attention.

All of a sudden, they heard a loud thump against the door.

"Who's there?" Germany demanded. Only a muffled voice responded. The nations traded looks of curiosity and confusion. "Oh, for the love of Gott…"

Germany muttered as he stood up from his chair and approached the door. When he opened it, his expression changed from irritation to shock. "F-France…?"

They all gawked as France pushed a button on the arm to his wheelchair and was slowly wheeled inside the conference room. He was in a full body cast and only his eyes showed. England was so astonished, he spat out his tea, spraying all of it on poor Singapore. The tea dripped down Singapore's glasses and face. Some nations snickered at her while the rest still gaped at France. China kindly handed her a handkerchief before England had burst out laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Great new look, France! It really suits you!"

France could do nothing but glare at him and muffle his insult.

"What's that?" England cupped his ear. "Sorry, Frog, I can't hear you. Do try to speak up!" The Brit's laughter was contagious and soon spread to other nations who was trying but failing to hold in their laughs. The Frenchman popped a big red vein on his head and repeatedly pressed the button on his wheelchair to try to make it speed towards England.

"Oh, dear! He's going to strangle me! Whatever shall I do?" England sarcastically gasped. When France moved close enough to him, England got up from his seat and started to run away in slow motion. "CAN'T TOUCH THIS!"

"Doitsu, why is big brother France like that?" Italy asked adorably.

"Because he finally got what he deserved," the German bluntly replied with crossed arms. In fact, sympathy for France was the last thing on any of the nations' minds.

"WHA FA HAL DITH YOU DO TO MEH?" everyone could hear an all-too-familiar voice yell in the hallway.

"Come now, Prussia. You have to admit that it's much better to hear you like this than your normal obnoxious voice," Austria told him haughtily. Their voices sounded closer.

"YOU BATHTARD!" Prussia swore as they both arrived in the conference room. "HOW THARE YOU DO THITH TO THE AWETHOME MEH!"

Jaws dropped again at the sight of the two nations. Prussia's hair was dyed purple, his ear was bandaged, and his face was covered in scratch marks. Austria had an eye patch, an orange face, and one of the lenses to his glasses was broken. Both looked as if they had been wrestling with a bear in a river. A very, very muddy river.

"BRUDER! What the hell happened to you two?" Germany shrieked, slamming his hands on the table and making some people jump, especially Italy. France and England froze in their positions to stop and gawk at Prussia and Austria too.

"Oh, Roddy! Are you alright?" Hungary cried, quickly coming to his side.

"I'm quite alright, Elizaveta," he assured her. "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Look at you! Your face…and your eye!" She shot a harsh glare at Prussia and reeled back her frying pan. "What did you do to him?"

"MEH?" Prussia pointed at himself in disbelief. "ITHS NOT MAY FAULTH! HETH THE ONE WHO NUMBED MAY THONGUE!"

"_What?"_ everyone questioned simultaneously.

"AUTHIA! HE NUMBED MAY THONGUE!" he repeated.

"Shunned your nun?" England asked, confused.

"Sung a hum?" Italy suggested, innocently.

"Stubbed your thumb?" Japan suggested next.

"Fund your rum?" Spain played along cheekily. Romano punched him lightly in the arm.

"Got 'er done, da ze?" Korea snickered, earning an "Aiyaah" and a disapproving look from China.

"NO, MAY THONGUE! _THONGUE!_"

"Thongs? Got them right here," Australia announced as he leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms behind his head, kicked up his feet, and put them on the table, showing off his flip-flops. Most of the nations were blushing and shifting uncomfortably in their seats when they thought of the _other_ thongs.

Prussia smacked his forehead and stuck out his tongue, pointing to it. "Look!"

Many of them recoiled in disgust at how swollen his tongue looked and mumbled in realization, "Ohh, _tongue_…" and "That's what he meant…"

"Okay, now explain to us what exactly happened to both of you," Germany demanded impatiently.

"Weh were both in the mithle of a-"

"Correction, _Austria,_ explain to us what exactly happened to both of you."

Prussia glared at Austria. Hungary stuck her tongue out at him and Prussia just stuck his tongue further out at her. Austria sighed and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Well, if you _must_ know, Prussia and I had a sort of…prank war…"

"_What?"_ everyone shrieked together again.

"That doesn't seem like you to bring yourself to his level," Germany pointed out with a raised brow.

"WETH!" Prussia shouted at his younger brother, feeling betrayed, but Germany ignored him.

"The prank war started yesterday…" Austria continued.

**~Flashback~**

"And just _what_ made you think you could just burst out of my pantry and scare me in some ape costume?" Austria snapped at Prussia. He sat cross-legged at the table and pressed an ice pack to his head while glaring up at the albino nation.

"Simple. Because I'M AWESOME!" he declared with a cocky grin. Austria groaned. He was tired of hearing that same excuse.

"Has anyone ever told you how much of a pain you are?"

"I'm not a pain! I'm a PARTY! Besides, you're just jealous of my awesomeness!"

"_Jealous?_" Austria scoffed. "You stuff tampons in my shopping basket, somehow break into my house, dress yourself up in a ridiculous gorilla outfit, thinking it would be the most wonderful idea in the world to do something as childish and immature as hiding in my pantry of all places in order to scare the shit out of me, and you think I'm_ jealous_?"

"Yeah, 'cause I know how to have fun!" he taunted.

"WHAT? Are you saying I'm not _fun_?" Austria demanded.

"No, no. Of course not! I'm just saying YOU'RE A STICK IN THE ASS."

Austria slammed the ice pack on the table as he shot a death glare at Prussia, a challenge hardening in his eyes. "I have you know, I'm no stick in the ass! I can have fun if I wanted to!"

"Then prove it," Prussia dared him, shooting his own glare at him and smirking wider. "Let's have a prank war. You verses me. But understand that you're up against the Prankster of all Pranksters; the King of Pranks!"

If Austria had kept his cool, he would have refused immediately and tell him how pathetic and absurd the idea was. But right now, all Austria was thinking of was revenge, and the idea of a prank war was a chance to get even. He clenched his fists.

"You want a war? I'll give you a war."

And so the prank war between Austria and Prussia began. It only lasted a few hours, but to them, it felt like one long, dragged-out battle.

"GILBERT, YOU FOOL! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Austria screeched as he stormed down the hall and slammed open the door to his bedroom. He scanned the inside for any signs of Prussia, but saw him nowhere. It was as if he vanished. Austria narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "You better have not done anything!"

Austria checked his room, looking for anything out-of-the-ordinary on his bed, under his bed, in his bookshelf, on his desk, under the rug, and everywhere else, but he found nothing.

Until he got to his closet.

"WHAT THE-?" Austria gasped, mouth dropped open when he saw the inside. His hair fell over his eyes and his expression darkened. "My...my clothes..." He snatched two of his fine suits from their hangers, one in each hand. "...ARE NOT COLOR CODED! GAAAAHHH! THEY'RE EVEN WRINKLED!"

"KESESESE! You make this too easy!" Prussia snickered from the open window. He ducked right before Austria could hurl a book at him.

"THAT'S IT! YOU CROSSED THE LINE! NO ONE MESSES WITH MY CLOTHES! YOU'RE GOING TO _PAY!_"

And like the gentleman he was, Austria kept his promise.

Prussia had just finished taking a shower and he was wiping away the fog on his bathroom mirror with a towel so he could see himself flex his awesome muscles when suddenly, realization smacked him. He gaped in shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?" he screamed, staring at his white-turned-purple hair in disbelief. "IT LOOKS LIKE BARNEY JUST DECIDED TO SHIT ON MY HEAD! WHAT THE _FUCK?_"

Austria's glasses glinted in the light as said nation held a bottle of purple dye behind his back.

Later on, Austria was trying to relax himself by playing his grand piano. However, he cringed when he held down a white key and an unpleasant sound played. "What's going on-?" He began to say, as he reached out and opened the lid to his piano. As soon as he opened it, a jack-in-the-box, er, or rather a fluffy yellow chick popped out of a box and started to peck at his eyes repeatedly, despite wearing glasses.

"Ow! What the? HEY! OUCH! Stop it, you insolent bird!" Austria shouted, swatting angrily at it. After a couple of minutes, the little yellow chick moved away, looked as if he stuck his tongue out at Austria over his shoulder, and flew out the window. Austria glared harshly at the window and held a hand over his eye while releasing small puffs of anger. Outside, Prussia gave a high five to the yellow bird.

"Awesome job, Gilbird!" he praised. "The Awesome Me approves!" Gilbird swelled his chest in pride.

It's like the saying goes. If it's cute, back away slowly and make a run for it. Cute things are EVIL!

Not even half an hour later, Gilbert was driving home when all of a sudden, he saw gas escaping from the trunk in the rear view mirror.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted, pulling over his car and climbing out. He slammed the car door behind him and approached the trunk, coughing and waving away the gas as he opened it. What he didn't expect was an angry black cat jumping out, hissing and digging its claws into his face.

"AHHHHHH! FUCKING EVIL CAT! GET OFF ME! THIS IS SO NOT AWESOME!" he screamed, trying to tear the cat away from his face.

**~End of Flashback~**

"What an interesting story~ The part about Prussia's face being clawed at was especially humorous, da?"

The conference room went awfully silent and faces paled when everyone saw Russia just sitting there all perky next to China, along with Latvia and Estonia sitting nearby.

"Oh, Russia, you came!" Ukraine cried in joy. Russia smiled and waved hello to her.

"HOLY SHINATTY-CHAN, ARU!" China shrieked, jumping in his seat and staring wide-eyed at Russia. "How the...! But you were not...! And now you are right...! W-When did you arrive, aru? We did not even hear you come in, aru!"

"I'm quite the ninja, da?" Russia smiled cheerfully. Japan lifted a finger to say something, but Russia continued, "I did not want to interrupt the lovely story, so Estonia, Latvia, and I all came in quietly~"

"Sorry we're late," Estonia apologized to all of them sheepishly. "We had to pick up our car from the shop and-"

Before anyone could question why they had to pick up their car in the first place, Sealand laughed carelessly, "Why is your coat _pink,_ desu yo?"

Sure enough, people did a double take on Russia and he was indeed wearing a pink coat.

Russia's cheerful aura was instantly replaced with a menacing purple one that gave everyone the goosebumps.

"Is there something wrong with this color on me~?" Russia asked happily, but held his faucet pipe behind his back, gripping it tight.

"N-N-NO!" Estonia and Latvia assured anxiously.

"Well actually-" Sealand began, but Latvia swiftly clamped a hand down on his mouth.

"N-Nope, the c-color looks nice on y-you, sir!" Latvia squeaked. Russia's threatening aura lessened and he grinned wider.

"Why thank you~"

"You can't be serious, Raivis!" Sealand cried, once he was free to talk. "He looks like-"

"Shhh! Please, keep quiet, Peter!" Latvia pleaded. "I don't want you getting in trouble..."

"But-"

_"Anyways,"_ Germany coughed into his fist and drew everybody's attention. "You didn't explain why your face is orange, Austria."

"Weth juth thay you haff to thleep with one eye opened around the awethome meh!" Prussia bragged.

"And let's just say you have to look twice before brushing your teeth with _orajel_," Austria said conceitedly.

"ORAJEL? WU WUSED _ORAJEL?"_ Prussia exclaimed, astonished. Austria smirked. "Of course. And I'd say it's an improvement, compared to all the vulgar things you spout from that mouth of yours."

Prussia tightened his fists as a red vein popped from the side of his head. Hungary stepped in front of Austria, ready with her frying pan. Prussia growled. "Why wu...!"

_BAM!_ The doors to the conference room were slammed open. Heads turned and all the talking died.

There in the doorway stood Switzerland, Lithuania, Poland, Belarus, and Liechtenstein. Switzerland and Lithuania looked tired and stressed while Poland looked like his normal preppy self.

Belarus and Liechtenstein though were a different story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Che palle" = "What balls; an expression of annoyance said by Italians"

"Orajel" = "stuff that is usually used to relieve toothaches; numbs your tongue" XD

Don't worry, everyone! I'm alive! XP I'm hoping I'll get the next update by next Friday; the latest by Sunday! Okay? Hope you enjoyed~


	11. World Meeting Part 2

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Just a few more days until school is out! HECK YEAH! XD I'm excited to finally relax and do what I want during the summer! Like update more frequently on this story! Unfortunately, I have a whole load of AP stuff to do as well… But I don't have to worry about that until next month! Hehe, I'm such a procrastinator~ :P

Big Thank You List

**Refurinn, The. Awesome. Yoghurt. Addict, Invader Devi, Snowy Foxs, i heart manga 89, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Autumleaf, Anon, s41k1, Nutty Nerd, banditogirl16, Leaf Child, AILOVE, reriberi1, ILBB, Readers-Section, BelarusMarrigeDa143, Axel-P, Timpeni, HELLO MY NAME IS –RANDOMNESS, ShadowoftheDay1997, Number One Fan of Journey, UnDetectedWriter, Yuri n' Chuka, Team Rebel, LadyShinkukaze, Doodlebugg, Socbballluvr13, Sw33tlyDark, PeanutButterxJelly-shipper, ranroudit, Ayakomezza, Miyukichan23, waz-up-woMAN, xMaddie**

Another very late update! Hehe, that's because I got grounded from the computer for a while… Apparently I stayed up too late, so…yeah. On the bright side, we're back on track! Friday, hooray! XD

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, Nihonloid would have a concert in front of all the nations X3**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Switzerland opened his eyes and found himself standing in a hallway. Confused, he looked above him and behind him. The hall was white and empty, with only the door in front of him being the way out.

"_What's going on here?"_ he thought. _"Where am I?"_

Reluctantly, he grasped the golden doorknob and turned it, opening the door wide open. The first thing he saw were petals. Red petals, fluttering and drifting in the wind. The second thing he saw was his sister, Liechtenstein, wearing the most gorgeous and elegant white dress he had ever seen. The sleeves to her dress were short and puffy and the neck hole was round and stitched with white lace. A creamy white sash wrapped around her waist and was tied into one big bow in the back. The bottom of her dress was made up of ruffles and the slippers she wore were made of glass. Liechtenstein had her back to him and was standing extremely close to a very tall guy in a fine black tuxedo. She and the tuxedo guy stood before a minister and-

"Wait, wait, _what?_" Switzerland exclaimed in exasperation. "What the _hell_ is going on here?" He frantically spun around, only to be shocked to find the white door he went through gone and now he was looking out at a mass of nations, all sitting down in fancy white chairs and wearing formal attire. Most of the female nations were there, like Belgium, Seychelles, Hungary, and Ukraine, all bawling tears of joy. It looked as if everyone was outside in some botanical garden, enjoying the warm sunshine and clear bright blue sky.

"Doesn't this remind you of _our_ wedding?" a familiar voice sighed contently beside him. A hand laced with his and Switzerland shot the person a glare, but quickly scrunched up his face in astonishment.

"B-B-BELARUS?" he gaped, his mind blown away.

She was wearing a strapless simple navy blue dress that reached a little past her knees and strappy black high heels. Switzerland looked down at his own clothes. He was wearing a black blazer over a white collar shirt with a dark blue silk tie, tan pleated slacks, and black laced-up dress shoes.

Oh, and he and Belarus were both wearing matching wedding rings on their left hand.

"W-WHAT THE…?" he stuttered while his face burned up in embarrassment. "What are you…what am I…what the FUCK is going on…?"

"Hush!" Austria shushed him from behind, shooting a disapproving look at him. "I would think you would show a little more respect, especially at your own sister's wedding."

"WEDDING?" he shrieked, glaring harshly at the groom. "Not on my watch!" He tried to step forward, but his entire body was frozen in place.

"_What the? Why can't I move?"_ he thought before also realizing, _"My voice! I-I can't say anything!"_

"…I now pronounce you man and wife!" the minister declared with a kind smile. "You may kiss the bride!"

Everyone stood up to clap and whistle for the about-to-be-newly-wedded couple.

"NO, NO, NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! LILI!" Switzerland thought wildly as Liechtenstein turned to the groom. The groom lifted her veil, revealing Liechtenstein's adorable blushing face, and leaned in to kiss her. Just before their lips met though, the groom turned to Switzerland and eerily grinned.

"She will become one with me, da?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"NEVER, YOU BASTARD! NO WAY YOU'LL EVER BE MY BROTHER-IN-LAW!" Switzerland shrieked as he jerked upright in bed, eyes bulging out and sweat covering his face. He was panting hard and his heart was racing. He inhaled a gulp of air, trying to catch his breath.

"Morning to you too," a voice greeted sarcastically to him from across the room. Switzerland threw a nervous glance at Liechtenstein who sat in a red armchair. She raised a brow.

"Woah, what got you so worked up?" she asked, and then added while smirking, "Aww, did you get a nightmare? Poor thing!"

"Sh-Shut up…" he stuttered, looking away. He took a few more deep breaths and wiped the sweat off his face with the sleeve of his nightshirt. She frowned at this.

"No, seriously, what were you dreaming about? All I could hear was you muttering "Lili" and "wedding" over and over again in your sleep. I sat here and watched you talk and toss in bed for about twenty minutes. Ha, you should have seen the look on your face-

"SHUT UP!" he snapped, surprising her a bit. "Just shut up, okay? It was just…just a stupid dream, that's all. Now drop it." Before she was given a chance to retort, Switzerland continued, "And why are you still in that ridiculous thing you call an outfit? Change now! We have to get to the world meeting and get England's help already!" He yanked the covers off, jumped off the bed, crossed the room to grab her wrist, and pushed her out the door.

"WHAT? Why the hell do we need Bushy Brows's help? And I already told you, I can dress how I want!" she angrily replied, but the door was slammed in her face. A huge red vein popped on the side of her head and she shook an angry fist at the door. "UGH! YOU ASSHOLE!"

"What? Can't come up with anything better to insult me with?" he shouted from the other side of the door.

"Actually, yes I can! YOU JACKASS!"

"Oh, whoopdedoo. What a promotion."

Furious, Liechtenstein gripped the doorknob, twisting and shaking it violently, but still could not break it off or even get the door open. She at last grunted, kicked the door, and gave up. "You're lucky I'm not in my real body! Otherwise I would have broken the door down in seconds and beaten you senseless!"

"Ooh, I'm so scared," Switzerland mocked with a smirk. She blushed and clenched her fists so tightly, her knuckles turned white.

There comes a point in a heated argument where you feel so embarrassed and mad, you just start throwing random insults at each other. This was one of those points.

"INSENSITIVE JERK!"

"CRAZY BRAT!"

"TRIGGER-HAPPY MORON!"

"KNIFE-HAPPY FREAK!"

"UPTIGHT BASTARD!"

"SELFISH BITCH!"

"I AM _NOT_ SELFISH!"

"BULLSHIT!"

"WOULD A SELFISH BITCH MAKE YOU DRANIKI?"

"THAT DEPENDS ON WHAT DRANIKI IS!"

"DRANIKI ARE POTATO PANCAKES, DUMBASS!"

"POTATO…potato…potato pancakes?" Switzerland asked in confusion and shock.

"YEAH! I MADE YOU SOME FOR BREAKFAST THIS MORNING! THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE IT!"

"WELL HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?"

"BECAUSE IT WAS A SURPRISE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! NOW YOU RUINED IT!"

"WELL SORRY! WHY ARE WE STILL YELLING?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

Long pause.

…

…

"Well…MAYBE I'LL TRY SOME!"

"GOOD! YOU BETTER! BECAUSE I WASTED SIX MINUTES OF MY LIFE THAT I'LL NEVER GET BACK!"

"THEN I WON'T LET THOSE SIX MINUTES YOU WASTED BE IN VAIN!"

"GOOD!"

"I'LL EAT THE DANIKI!"

"_DRA_NIKI, DUMBASS!"

"SAME THING!"

"WHATEVER!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!" Liechtenstein stormed off into her room and slammed the door behind her.

It took a few minutes before the words to their argument could sink into Switzerland's mind.

"She made me pancakes…?" was all Switzerland could say. He was so dumbfounded about the whole conversation he just had, that he almost forgot about his nightmare.

Almost.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Like, watcha doing, Liechtenstein?" Poland yawned as he padded into the kitchen and rubbed the sleep from his eye. Belarus turned around briefly to flash him a warm smile before getting back to frying eggs.

"Good morning, Poland! I'm just making breakfast for you and Lithuania. It's almost ready."

"What? You didn't like, had to do that!" Poland replied politely.

"I know, but it's just my way of thanking you and Lithuania for helping me. You two have been so nice to me and I'm very grateful!" she chirped, smiling wider. Poland returned her smile.

"Aww, you are like, such a total sweetie," Poland gushed, giving her a hug.

"It's nothing really," she giggled shyly. When Poland broke the hug, his smile turned into a smirk and a mischievous gleam was in his eye.

"So…like, what do you think of Lithuania?"

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

"Oh, don't play innocent, Liechtenstein! I like, totally know you like him!" he teased, brushing away his blond hair from his shoulder.

"Well, sure I like him! Lithuania is so helpful and kind and always thinks of others… He's a really great friend!" she answered honestly. Poland shook his head, laughing softly.

"No, no, silly. I don't mean _like_ him." Poland's smirk widened as he leaned in closer to her. "I mean _like_ like him."

"…?"

Confusion was written all over her face, but once she understood, Belarus blushed a scarlet red. "Oh! Oh, I don't… no I-I don't…not in _that_ way!" she spluttered desperately while flipping the eggs in the frying pan furiously. Poland's mischievous expression quickly changed to panic.

"WOAH! OK, CHILLAX! YOU'RE GOING TO- OH EM EF GEE!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Ah, this is the life," Lithuania sighed contently.

He was wearing a straw hat, a green aloha shirt, tan shorts, and straw sandals and was currently relaxing underneath a palm tree while sitting in a lounge chair and sipping from a coconut through a green crazy straw. He breathed in the fresh ocean air and exhaled. He smiled serenely, lied back in his chair, closed his eyes, and listened to the sound of the waves lapping the shore. Far away, he could hear the sound of a seagull's cry. A light breeze ruffled his wavy brown hair and made the palm tree sway. It was the first time in so long that he truly felt at peace.

Sadly, his peace was shattered when he felt the earth tremble beneath him. When he opened his eyes, his paradise was destroyed. The ocean roared and the waves crashed against the shore. A gust of wind blew Lithuania off the chair at full blast, making him tumble to the ground, lose his hat, and his coconut drink slip from his fingers. His eyes widened in horror when he saw the white clouds gather and make the sky dark and gloomy. In the distance, a once lush green mountain now erupted and became a vicious volcano. Hot red lava blasted out, making chunks of rock fly. The lava ran rapidly down all sides of the mountain and was heading straight for Lithuania. Lithuania panicked and tried pushing himself onto his feet so he could make a run for it, but the ground was shaking too violently and he fell back down. The last thing he remembered before the lava reached him was hearing a loud beeping.

Wait. Beeping…?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lithuania woke up abruptly with a gasp. He was shocked to see smoke lingering above his head and rising to the ceiling. He coughed hard, trying to get rid of the smoke he accidently inhaled in his lungs, and staggered out of bed and out the door. The beeping he heard in his dream was actually the sound of the smoke alarm going off. The sound got louder and the smoke thickened when he got closer and closer to the kitchen.

"Like, stop, drop, and roll! Call 9-1-1! Or Nationwide! Or MythBusters! DO _SOMETHING!_" Poland panicked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'M SORRY!" Belarus wailed.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Lithuania yelled over the commotion.

"THE EGGS! THEY'RE ON FIRE!" Belarus yelled back, pointing to the flaming frying pan she dropped on the floor.

"WHAT? DON'T JUST STAND THERE! OPEN UP A WINDOW! I'LL GET THE FIRE EXTINGUSHER!" Belarus and Lithuania moved quickly. Lithuania grabbed what looked like a fire extinguisher and aimed it at the frying pan of fire.

"WAIT, LIET! THAT'S NOT-"

Lithuania sprayed pink glitter out of the fire extinguisher, feeding the flames and increasing its size and intensity.

"WHAT THE? REALLY, POLAND? _REALLY?_"

"It's like, totally not my fault! You see, it was a Saturday afternoon and I was like, really bored-"

"NO TIME FOR A FLASHBACK!"

"HERE! LITHUANIA, CATCH!"

In slow motion, Belarus tossed a green garden hose to Lithuania. Lithuania caught the hose and pulled a James Bond move by using the pistol attached to the end and fired it at the flaming frying pan. The fire was instantly killed and hissed. The smoke alarm stopped beeping. Lithuania blew away the water dripping from the end of the pistol. Cautiously, Belarus approached the frying pan, picked it up, and smiled nervously.

"The eggs are done!"

Lithuania face palmed at the same time Poland burst out laughing.

"Yeah! Like, _well_ done!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"HELL NO!"

"YOU HAVE TO!"

"I SAID NO!"

"IT'S NOT EVEN PINK! IT'S _RED!_"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN!"

Switzerland had just finished explaining the oh so brilliant plan Poland came up with and was now trying to persuade "Liechtenstein" to wear the normal red dress she always wears.

It wasn't going so well.

"C'MON! WE HAVE TO GET TO THE WORLD MEETING AND YOU CAN'T WEAR _THAT!_" he shrieked, pointing to the outfit she customized herself.

"WHY NOT?" she retorted.

"BECAUSE IT'S SOMETHING THE REAL LIECHTENSTEIN WOULDN'T WEAR!"

"WELL I'M THE REAL BELARUS AND I SAY I CAN'T WEAR _THAT!_" She pointed to the red dress he had in his hands. Switzerland groaned in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He heavily sighed, crossed his arms, and lowered his tone. Obviously they won't get anything done by just yelling at each other. "Okay. Just...what's it going to take to get you to change into these clothes?"

Liechtenstein had been waiting for him to ask that. She smirked. "Tell me about the dream you had."

"W-WHAT?" he exclaimed, scolding himself mentally for blushing. "No way! I-I can't...I told you to drop it!"

"Then I won't wear the dress," she replied smugly. He scowled, knowing she had him right where she wanted him.

"You are one devious girl, you know that?"

She smirked wider. "And proud of it." He sighed.

"Fine. In my dream, I was in a white hallway-" he began, recalling the details.

"Yeah?"

"And I went out this door-"

"Uh-huh."

"That led me outside-"

"Go on."

"And I saw my sister, Liechtenstein-"

"No, duh."

"In a wedding dress-"

"WHAT? WHO WAS SHE MARRYING? TELL ME!" Liechtenstein went maniac mode, grabbed Switzerland by the collar, and shook him viciously.

"CALM DOWN, WOMAN! I'M GETTING THERE!" he demanded, prying her fingers off his collar and pushing her hands away while glaring at her. She scowled, but backed off and muttered an apology. He huffed.

"So I was shocked because what bastard would dare to even _think_ about marrying her? And I turned around and saw a whole bunch of other nations there such as your sister-"

"You mean Ukraine? She was there?" Liechtenstein questioned eagerly. Then with realization, she added, "Wait...if she was there then...was _I_ there too?"

Shit. This was the part Switzerland was dreading. He rubbed the back of his neck uneasily and blushed more. "Er, uh...yeah..."

She waited for a bit before impatiently asking, "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"What happened?" she insisted. "What did I do?"

Now Switzerland regretted telling her about his dream. He prayed that something, _anything, _would just fall from the sky and crash through the ceiling, thus helping him avoid answering these very uncomfortable questions (even though that would mean more money to spend on repairs). Unfortunately, nothing happened. And even if a miracle did happen, it isn't likely Belarus would give up on questioning. After all, she has proven to be a very, very stubborn girl. He swallowed hard.

"You were...you were..." You were holding my hand and wearing an attractive dress. Oh, and we were married to each other. How's your day going? "You were...just..._there._ At Liechtenstein's wedding..."

"...That's it? That's all? I was just _there?_" Her tone sounded more than just a little disappointed.

"Yeah, and uh," he carried on hastily, "Austria told me to be quiet, I spun back around so I could strangle the groom but couldn't move or speak for some reason, the minister declared, "You may kiss the bride!" and everyone stood up to clap as Liechtenstein was about to kiss Russia. Now if you don't mind, would you wear the damn dress now-"

"Wait, wait, wait, WOAH. _WHAT_ did you just say?" she stopped him.

"I said "wear the damn dress now"!" he answered.

"No, no, before that!" she demanded.

"The minister declared, "You may kiss the bride"?"

"Afterwards," she seethed through gritted teeth with her hands balled into fists. She knew what he was going to say. She heard him. She's just hoping she heard wrong.

"Oh. Yeah, well... Look, it was just a dream-"

"SO IT DID HAPPEN!" she barked, pointing an accusing finger at him with wide wild eyes.

Switzerland put up his hands in defense. "Yes, but you have to understand that-"

"THIS CAN'T BE! AFTER ALL THAT TIME PURSUING RUSSIA, HE GETS MARRIED TO ANOTHER GIRL?"

"Hey! It didn't really hap-"

"ALL THAT TIME BUSTING DOWN DOORS AND WALLS, SENDING GIFTS, HIDING IN CERTAIN PLACES WITH BINOCULARS OR HIDING CAMERAS, AND DOING ANYTHING TO PLEASE HIM OR AT LEAST BE NEAR HIM WAS ALL FOR _NOTHING?_" she raged.

"Listen! It was just a stupid- wait, _what_ did you do to Russia?"

"You know, I seriously thought he was going to marry China. Which reminds me, I better call China to tell him not to open that box wrapped in Hello Kitty wrapping paper I sent him. I guess there's no need to torture him anymore now that-"

"BELARUS! IT WAS A STUPID DREAM! IT WON'T REALLY HAPPEN! SO STOP ACTING LIKE IT DID!" he exploded, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her uncontrollably. After a minute, they both calmed down and quieted. They just stood there for a while with Switzerland's hands still resting on her shoulders and each locking eyes with the other. It took a few moments for Switzerland to realize how close they were, so he stepped back and covered the tint of pink on his cheeks by coughing into his fist.

"Sorry..." he mumbled, looking away. Liechtenstein just mumbled back an, "It's okay..." Pause. "I'm sorry too... It's just that the idea of that ever happening..." She trailed off. Switzerland nodded in understanding.

"I know. It freaks me out too. I would never _ever_ let Liechtenstein get married to _Russia_ of all people..."

"And I would never _ever_ let Russia get married to Liechtenstein." She was surprised she didn't add, "Because _I'm_ marrying Russia! And no one else!" Hm. That was strange...

"So?" Switzerland spoke to her, snapping her from her thoughts. He held out the red dress still in his arms. "I told you my dream. _Now_ are you going to cooperate?"

Liechtenstein's eyes darted from Switzerland, to the dress, and then back to Switzerland. Finally, she sighed and reluctantly accepted the dress.

"Alright..."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before they went into the conference room where they held their World Meetings, Switzerland and Liechtenstein both met up with Lithuania, Belarus, and Poland in the hallway.

Let's just say their reactions were mixed.

Belarus broke away from her conversation with Lithuania to call out happily, "Vash!" and run up to him to give him a big hug. Switzerland was surprised and was slow to wrap his arms around her, but smiled nonetheless. "Hey, Lili. It's good to see you again..."

"You too!" she replied, smiling up at him. "Oh, brother, I've missed you so much! So many things happened while I was away from you!"

"I bet," he laughed softly. "Don't worry, Lithuania told me about it. He's been taking good care of you, _right?_" He shot a stern look at Lithuania. Lithuania laughed nervously and stuttered an, "O-Of c-course!" Belarus giggled.

"Be nice! Lithuania and Poland have been taking very good care of me!" she assured him. He laughed again.

"That's good to know. I'm glad you're safe."

As this little reunion was going on, Liechtenstein couldn't help but stare at Switzerland and oddly herself quietly in awe. No wait, not awe, but almost...envy. She thought about all those times she had been chasing after her brother Russia. She had tried everything to get him to marry her, to get him to feel that same burning love she felt for him, but nothing worked. And yet, here comes Liechtenstein and she has her brother worrying about her well-being and always doing everything he can to protect her. It just feels so...unfair. How did Liechtenstein get her brother to love her like that? What was she doing wrong?

"Um B-Belarus?"

Liechtenstein turned to the side to face Lithuania and Poland. Lithuania laughed anxiously. "H-Hey Belarus! I just want to let you know that um, I'm glad you're safe too!"

She scoffed. "Whatever. By the way..." She came up close to grab his shoulder tightly. REALLY tightly. "Why did you hang up on me yesterday morning? You _know_ I wanted to talk to Russia!"

"Ahaha, I know it's just that ow, I had to ow, I was in an ow, a difficult situation..." he tried to explain himself under the pressure. Poland would not stand idly by watching his friend getting picked on, so he shoved her arm off of Lithuania and stood between them.

"Hey! Like, that is so totally not cool! Just stop and back off, 'kay?" Poland spoke up for Lithuania and snapped his fingers in Liechtenstein's face. Liechtenstein scowled.

"Well if it isn't the crossdresser," she taunted with her arms crossed.

"At least I like, wear the dress better than you," he taunted back. "What's with the black fishnet hairbow? It like totally looks out of place when you're wearing it with that outfit."

"I don't need some fashion advice from a guy who paints the world gay," she mocked by snapping her fingers in his face too. Poland looked affronted and gasped.

"Like, OH NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"OH YES I DID!"

"Alright! I think that's about enough!" Lithuania interrupted them, attempting to get them to break it up. "How about we just go inside the conference room and-"

"Speaking of painting, like, guess whose nails I painted pink last night?" Poland challenged with a smirk. Lithuania paled.

"POLAND! WHAT ARE YOU-?"

Liechtenstein snorted. "You don't have to brag every time you paint your own nails. We all know you do it."

"Not my nails," he said, smirking and showing his own non-pink nails for proof. He then glanced over at Belarus.

...

"You didn't," she spoke in a low vicious tone. Poland's smirk just kept growing.

"Oh yes I did, girlfriend!" He snapped his fingers in a Z-formation and moved his head in a circle. Lithuania face palmed.

Liechtenstein snarled, ran over to Belarus, and grabbed her by the wrists, making Belarus yelp in pain and Switzerland order her to stop hurting her. Liechtenstein ignored him and flipped over Belarus's hands to confirm the truth. She shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"WHY THE HELL IS IT _HOT PINK?_"

Poland cackled. "Like, the real question is, why the hell _not?_"

"I thought you said you brought the black gloves?" Lithuania whispered loudly to Poland.

"Oopsies! Must have left them at the house!" Poland shrugged nonchalantly.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU _WANTED_ THAT TO HAPPEN SO EVERYONE COULD SEE MY NAILS, DIDN'T YOU?" Liechtenstein shrieked, making a lunge for Poland. Switzerland and Lithuania swooped in to stop her before she could choke him. She flailed and kicked her legs uselessly. Belarus just stood out of the way, not knowing what to do. "ANSWER ME!"

"Like, I have totally no idea what you're talking about!" Poland provoked, playing dumb. Liechtenstein fumed and easily broke away from both Switzerland's and Lithuania's grasp. She charged up to Poland, but at the last second, Poland swiftly moved to the side.

_BAM!_ The doors to the conference room were slammed open. Heads turned and all the talking died.

Switzerland and Lithuania both thought the same exact thing.

Why me?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

America was striding confidently down the hall with a skip in his step and a big white smile on his face. He was so excited to tell everyone about the awesome news! Man, it's going to be SWEET! They're going to be all like, "Wow, you're so amazing, America! I wish I thought of that!" and "You're my hero, America!" He laughed heartily.

Yep, this is going to be the best World Meeting ever!

"HEY GUYS!" he boomed when he entered the conference room. "Sorry I'm late! But a hero can't do anything on an empty stomach so I decided to drop by Chick-fil-A, because you know, I thought, "Hey! I haven't eaten there in a while!" and I need more variety anyways so I check by the place and realize, "Shit! It's a Sunday!" because you know, they ain't open on Sundays? Luckily, I can always count on good old McDonald's to- WOAH."

America finally noticed how some nations looked...different today, like France in a full-body cast in a wheel chair, Prussia having Barney purple hair, a messed up ear, and his face covered in scratch marks, Austria having an eye patch, an orange face, and one of the lenses to his glasses broken, Russia wearing a pink coat, Liechtenstein wearing a black fishnet hairbow and a sour look, and Belarus having...hot pink nails?

America didn't know whether to laugh, or wonder if the Apocalypse is true. Maybe he accidently poured beer into his cereal this morning? Hmm, well, he does have his bar next to his refrigerator... And he WAS kinda tired this morning after playing Portal 2 all night with Tony...

Oh, right! He needed to stay focused today! He has important news to announce after all!

"Alright, everyone! Please take your seats! We're about to start the meeting!" he hustled Austria, Prussia, Lithuania, Switzerland, Poland, Liechtenstein, and Belarus away from the front of the room. America was momentarily confused about why Belarus was sitting with Switzerland and Liechtenstein looked mad about sitting with Poland and Lithuania since there were only a few chairs left. Other nations noticed this and expressed bewilderment as well, but said nothing. America just shrugged.

"So! I bet you're all wondering why I called for an emergency World Meeting!" he announced as he clapped his hands together and stood at the podium. He pounded his fist once on the podium, making a few people jump. "WELL I'LL TELL YOU WHY! THROUGH A SONG! HIT IT KOREA!"

"On it, da ze!" Korea saluted him with two fingers as he pressed play to a song on a laptop. Wait, when did Korea had that laptop?

"ACK! THE LIGHTS ARE DIMMING, DOITSU!" Italy clinged to Germany. Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, but didn't make any move to pry him off. All the other nations were wondering what was going on too. Suddenly, there was a single spotlight that shined on America who had his back to all of them at the moment. When the music started, America spun around and flashed a blinding white smile. Everyone gawked at the black cap he wore sideways, the golden chain with the golden hamburger in the middle he wore around his neck, the fingerless black leather gloves he also wore, and a microphone in his hand.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING, AMERICA?" England tried to yell over the music, but America began to rap.

_My fellow Nations, I'm here and I'm happy to say_

_We can celebrate on this momentous day_

_Now look, let me be clear_

_Osama bin Laden…we caught 'em and he's outta here!_

"WHAT? THIS WAS WHAT THIS MEETING WAS ABOUT?" everyone thought in surprise.

_It's lights out for the hide and seek champion_

_We found him hiding in a dusty looking mansion_

_So we sent a team and they rolled up on his "mans and 'em"_

_and sent him nighty night with a permanent justice laced ambien!_

_Our intelligence is fly, they put in a lot of work… _

_Using all resources, shouts out to Google Earth!_

(Here, America raised the roof!)

_Watch for months like an eagle eyeing a rat in the dirt_

_Then returned the favor, brought terror right to his own turf!_

'_Team 6' showed up in choppers, it was so cash! _

(Here, America swirled his index finger quickly in circles in the air to symbolize choppers.)

_Lit his house with red dots like it had a rash_

(Here, America pretended to hold a rifle and aim it at the walls.)

_Navy SEALs dashed inside, left their heads spinning…_

America dashed over to Prussia. Prussia snickered.

_Then flew off in the night screaming "Duh, winning!"_

They sang the last part to the line together and laughed before America rapped some more.

_Al qaeda, look, our message is clear_

_Don't get it twisted we refuse to live here in fear_

_No matter how long it takes, we're right behind you…_

America rushed over to France and rapped the line to him,

_Like Antoine Dodson said, "We gon' find you!"_

France glared at him, but other Nations sniggered.

_Some members of al qaeda just won't admit…_

_They don't believe we got him…_

_They say it's not legit!_

_They getting nervous cause they know they took a major hit_

_They're on that 'Donald Trump' they wanna see the death certificate!_

America moved on to Pakistan and sang to him,

_Pakistan's ambassador's mad…he can have a seat_

_How'd you not know Bin Laden was living right down the street?_

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I SWEAR!" Pakistan denied with a huff. America shrugged and continued to rap.

_We went down low and did it my way…_

"_We we so excited" and it ain't even Friday!_

Okay, EVERYONE groaned when they heard the mention of that gawd awful annoying song. America snickered.

_We played that hard ball. Warfare rugby_

_We had to cause Osama's agenda was fugly!_

_I hope you're cozy in hell in a gasoline snuggie…_

_For the record right now you ain't messin' with my dougie!_

America danced the dougie and earned a few "Ohhh"s and more laughs.

_Al quaedans all mad how we pulled off that coup…_

_but hater's gonna hate…you just mad cause I'm stylin' on you!_

_you wasted decades on a jihad excursion, just to find out on the other side…_

…_you ain't got no virgins._

People had mixed feelings that ranged from "YOU JUST GOT PWNED!" to speechlessness. Nevertheless, America jogged back to the front of the room to finish off the rap.

_We won the battle, but the war is still on_

_We'll fight for our freedom with our flag flying strong. WORD!_

America crossed his arms as the song ended. The lights turned back on. He waited for some kind of applause, but all he got was more gawking.

...

Cricket, cricket.

...

"...awkward," he stated bluntly and took off his hat, placing himself at the podium again. "Guess my awesome heroicness is just too much to handle! Moving on to the news-"

"YOU MEAN THAT WASN'T IT?" many nations shouted.

"No, that was part of it! The other news is that you are all invited to the social gathering of cultures my boss suggested I should host this Saturday at my place as a way to improve international relations and get to know one another!"

"Wow, I had no idea America was capable of saying such intelligent words~" Russia giggled. "I thought he used that mouth of his to only eat!"

America narrowed his eyes at the Russian and glared.

"So what you're saying is, you're throwing a party?" Denmark put it into easier words.

"Pretty much," America shrugged casually.

"Why did you not tell us this in the text message, aru? Instead of sending us all the way here to hear it, aru?" China huffed.

"Because I wouldn't have gotten you to see me perform that awesome and heroic rap in the beginning!" America replied.

"Bugger, he caught on..." England muttered miserably.

"So that's all I have to say! The party will start at 8 o'clock P.M. sharp! Wear something semi-formal! And remember, EVERYONE has to come! No exceptions!" Pause. "Oh, and uh, Japan's paying for everything!"

"NANI?"

"Alright! Meeting adjourned!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**Disclaimer: The whole rap that America did belongs to Iman Crosson! **Look it up on Youtube! It's called "President Obama on Death of Osama bin Laden Spoof"! Totally EPIC~ XD

Ok, so there you have it; the World Meeting! Hope it was awesome! XP But before you go, I just want to give a shout-out to the people who reviewed the most!

**Socbballluvr13, Chibi Russia-Kun, Autumleaf, Nutty Nerd, Bhel-Elryss, waz-up-woMAN, xMaddie, Team Rebel**

If your name has shown above, then you have been cordially invited to party with the nations! XD That's right! If you want to, send in a profile (name, personality, appearance, hobbies, Hetalia characters you like) through a review and I will make sure your character is included in all the fun~ But before you do that, I have to know whether you want your character to appear at the party or somewhere in the story. It has to be one of the two! The party happens at the end of the story, so it's your choice.

I will also be holding another contest next time for another chance to be self-inserted! More details on that coming soon!


	12. To Beg a Brit

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

SCHOOL IS OUT! WHOOHOO! XD *goes crazy and throws confetti and streamers in the air and dances as they rain down* Well, I've been out of school for a while now, but still THANK THE LORD! Oh and Happy belated Father's Day to all the awesome dads out there! I spent the day with my dad watching Green Lantern in 3-D and I have to say, the critics are WRONG! It was AMAZING! XD

Big Thank You List

**s41k1, Madame Dyavol, cartea, Girl with the amethyst eyes, koder, InTheAsylum, Bhel-Elryss, Emily, Monochrome Cloud, xMaddie, terchi, Team Rebel, yayaloves, Autumleaf, blueRAYE13, Nutty Nerd, WILD. SHINY. MU D KIP. APPEARED, Eternally1Yours, flames04, Snowthistle, waz-up-woMAN, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Socbballluvr13, Liss-Sama, Timpeni, Kitsune Freak, Super Kawaii Summer, ILBB, Alaizabel Cray, Chibi Russia-Kun, Number One Fan of Journey, Sairen's Song, HitsujiCruz, s.t. moonstone, The Tomato Song**

Alright, so about the contest! I thought it would be fun to do a riddle this time. So whoever can answer the riddle correctly wins! Easy? Let's see! X3

_The right eye is hot_

_The left eye is cold_

_In the heart is _._

You have until the next update to answer! If no one gets the answer right, then I'll give you hints or change the riddle if it's too difficult. But I have faith in all of you, so I'm sure you'll be able to answer it~ By the way, the riddle isn't random. It's actually somewhat Hetalia related… But don't think too hard! Try your best and good luck~ X3 Oh! And also you get brownie points for explaining the meaning behind those words.

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, there would be more female nations! We need more girl power! :P**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Hold on a minute!" Germany demanded as he stood up from his chair. "You can't just force us to go to a party! What if we have plans that day like filling out paperwork for our bosses?"

"Then think of it as me saving your weekend!" America proudly declared with his signature smile and a thumbs up.

"America, you bloody bloke! You can't just decide things for others! You have to ask them first!" England nagged.

"Sorry, try to speak American! It's the only language I understand," he teased, making England pop a big red vein on his head. "Any more questions?"

"Um, America-san, I do not think I-"

"Awesome! Now if you'll excuse me," America interrupted Japan as he made his way over to Egypt and slung an arm around him. "Egypt and I have some unfinished business to take care of!"

"For the last time, Yu-Gi-Oh is NOT in any way related to the hieroglyphics in the pyramids!" Egypt retorted, shoving off America's arm and stomping away.

"Is too!" America pouted, following him out of the conference room.

"Is not!"

"IS TOO!"

"IS NOT!"

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A CHILDREN'S CARD GAME!"

"HELL NO!"

Germany heavily sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is just great…"

"I know!" Italy piped up, not detecting the sarcasm in Germany's tone. He grabbed his arm and looked up at him with a warm grin. "We're going to a party, doitsu! It's going to be so much fun~! Right, Nihon?"

Japan snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face Italy. He gave him a small smile. "Of course, Italy-kun." Then, quietly to himself, he said, "Kuso. The one day I am able to attend an anime convention, America makes me pay for a party I do not wish to go to! And I was saving up to buy more Vocaloid stuff…"

"I apologize for America's rashness," England said as he came up to Japan, startling the Asian nation a bit. "I can try to convince him to make him pay for the party himself, but you know how the git is. Always spouting ridiculous ideas, and hard of hearing."

"Do not worry, England-san," Japan assured him. "It is no trouble at all. I am quite used to America's "rashness" by now."

"Yeah, but still-"

"JAPAN!"

Japan and England turned to face an irritated Switzerland (but then again, he's rarely _not_ irritated), followed closely behind by Belarus strangely. "How many times have I told you to stand up for yourself?"

"I believe the number is around a hundred and twelve times," Japan deadpanned.

"And I shouldn't have to _keep_ telling you!" he snapped. "Do yourself a favor next time by not letting people walk all over you!"

"I will make sure to keep that in mind," Japan nodded, answering in that vague way he always does.

"Good," Switzerland huffed as he crossed his arms, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Ve~ C'mon, Nihon! Let's all have lunch together!" Italy cheered, dragging Japan and Germany out of the room.

"Let me guess. Pasta is on the menu?" Germany groaned.

"How did you know, doitsu?" Italy gasped. "Wait, does that mean you have ESP? Quick, what am I thinking right now?"

"Girls, football, and surrendering to our enemies."

"Wow! That's amazing!"

Japan chuckled in amusement and even Germany had to crack a smile at Italy's gullibility. Around this time, most of the nations already left, eager to go home or wonder what to wear for the party. England was following Japan, Italy, and Germany out the door when all of a sudden, Poland and Liechtenstein blocked his way. He raised a thick eyebrow in suspicion and asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Actually, England, we were wondering if you can help Belarus and Liechtenstein," Switzerland corrected as he and Belarus approached him.

"Why do you need _my_ help? What's going on?" England questioned, his suspicion increasing.

"Look, I know it may sound crazy…" Switzerland began, quickly scanning for any other nations still in the room. It didn't look like anyone else was around. "…but hear me out, okay?"

England was still uneasy, but he nodded for him to continue. Switzerland sighed.

"Alright, well…Belarus and Liechtenstein had switched bodies."

…

…

…

"…you do realize today is not April Fools' Day, right?"

"Are you calling me a _liar?_" Switzerland snapped, about to make a move towards England, but Belarus held him back.

"Please believe us!" Belarus begged. "You are the only one we know that knows magic and we are hoping you can somehow use that magic to switch us back!"

England staggered backwards and stared at Belarus in disbelief. "Did you actually say something that's not related to marriage with Russia?"

"That's because _she's_ me and _I'm_ her!" Liechtenstein retorted. "If you can believe in fairies and ponies-"

"UNICORNS!"

"Whatever! Why is it so hard for you to believe that we switched places?"

"I don't know, perhaps it's because it's not particularly _normal?_"

"We are personifications of nations that retell history in a more creative fashion for the amusement and entertainment as well as to give a better understanding of history to people worldwide. Face it, normal was like, so twelve chapters ago," Poland scoffed as he brushed away his blonde hair from his shoulder.

"What are you talking about, Poland?" Switzerland questioned. "Chapters? We're not in some story! This is real life!"

"Never mind," Poland sighed tiredly as he swapped his attention to his nails. "Just like, continue the plot already. I want to go home and like, give myself a manicure soon. All this "breaking the fourth wall" stuff gives me stress. By the way, like, where's Liet?"

Belarus, Switzerland, Liechtenstein and England all took a look around and noticed Poland was right. Lithuania was nowhere to be found. Belarus gasped in horror.

"Oh, no! Lithuania!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So you disobey me, steal my car, abandon it in the middle of nowhere, run off with Poland, and just when I was about to take you home, you slip from my grasp yet again." Russia smiled that sickening smile that made Lithuania's stomach churn and his heart beat fast in fear. Russia had Lithuania cornered and there was nowhere to run and nobody to call for help. Everyone had left, so the halls were empty. All this time, Lithuania knew he could only delay the inevitable, not escape it. He had his eyes trained on Russia's faucet pipe, which was repeatedly being slapped back down on the palm of Russia's hand as Russia approached him like a predator ready to pounce on his prey.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take care of you here and now, _Lithuania,_" he dared him. Lithuania gulped and pulled on his collar nervously. Sweat trickled down his face as he tried to organize his thoughts. One wrong word and he would be a goner. He needed to choose his words carefully.

"B-Because I…" he squeaked. Shoot. Stop staring at his faucet pipe, stop staring at his faucet pipe! He gathered his courage, willed himself to look directly into Russia's violet eyes, and cleared his throat. "Because I a-apologize for my disobedience and p-promise I won't ever do it again, sir!"

Russia chuckled and stood back a bit to twirl his faucet pipe around with one hand. He said in a sweet tone, "Oh, I _know_ you won't run away from me again…" In one swift motion, the faucet pipe was pressed to Lithuania's neck and Russia dropped the childish act instantly. He narrowed his eyes and smirked as he whispered venomously,

"I'll make sure of it."

Lithuania gulped again and closed his eyes, waiting for the punishment to come.

"RUSSIA!"

Russia grimaced and looked for the source of the voice that called him out, wondering in irritation who had dared to interrupt him. His cruel expression changed to terror though when he and Lithuania gawked at Lithuania's savior.

"MARRY ME, BIG BROTHER!" Belarus screeched as she rushed to him. "MARRY ME, MARRY ME, MARRY ME!"

"NOOOO! GO AWAY!" Russia cried as he was forced to leave Lithuania and run away from Belarus. Belarus chased him down the hall and made sure he ran out the door before returning to Lithuania's side. Lithuania gawked at her in shock.

"B-B-Belarus?" Lithuania stuttered. Had England already switched Belarus and Liechtenstein back to their original bodies?

Lithuania's answer came when Belarus abruptly sighed in relief and smiled nervously. "I'm glad that's over! I felt like a fangirl or something!" Then her relief changed to concern and she asked, "Are you alright, Lithuania?"

Lithuania stared at her incredulously for a few seconds before busting out laughing. Belarus tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What's so funny?"

Lithuania wiped a tear from his eye. "N-Nothing…it's just…wow!" He grinned wide. "I really thought you were the real Belarus! That was really…something! And yes, I'm alright now, thanks to you, Liechtenstein."

"Oh, you're welcome!" Belarus politely told him with a tint of pink on her cheeks and giggled too. Woah. Belarus's laugh amazed Lithuania. He never heard anything more beautiful. He smiled sadly, and thought, _"If only the real Belarus laughed like that…"_

"…Liet? Liet!" Poland tried to get his attention. He finally just grabbed Lithuania's shoulders and shook him. "Liet! Stop daydreaming and like, listen to me!"

Lithuania snapped out of it and realized Poland was right in front of him. He blinked twice. "Y-Yes?"

"I _said_," Poland repeated, rolling his eyes. "Are you okay? What did Russia like, do to you?"

"Nothing. At least, nothing _yet_," Lithuania replied. He faced Belarus and smiled. "Liechtenstein was able to rescue me in time! She did a great job acting like Belarus-"

Lithuania cried out in pain when Liechtenstein broke his fingers. Poland and Belarus gasped and asked if he was fine, even though he was clearly _not_ fine.

"What the hell are you talking about?" she scowled at him. She pointed at Belarus. "That girl acted nothing like me! She overdid it!"

"I beg to differ," England and Switzerland deadpanned. Liechtenstein faced them and snarled. "What do you mean by _that_, huh?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Switzerland teased with a smirk. "That's how you always act when it comes to Russia."

"WHAT? NO WAY!" she rebuked. "I never act like that!" Then, a little doubtfully, she added, "…do I?"

Mutters and mumbles of, "Yeah," and "Pretty much," and "Totally!" were heard as Switzerland, Lithuania, and Poland gave their honest answers. Belarus just smiled nervously, while England just looked away and coughed into his fist.

"So anyways," England began, drawing everyone's attention. "I have decided that I will help with your, um…_problem_, for lack of a better word."

They felt surprised and relieved. Switzerland arched a brow. "What made you change your mind?"

"I never said I _wouldn't_ help you," England explained. "It was just kind of hard to believe at first, because you have to understand that the news was quite out of the blue. But now that I have seen for myself that Belarus and Liechtenstein have truly switched bodies, I am now convinced and will help you. Of course, there are a couple of other reasons as well."

"Which are?" Lithuania questioned out of curiosity.

"One, I don't really have a choice because I know either Belarus or Switzerland would force me to help you." Liechtenstein and Switzerland just crossed their arms and huffed. Lithuania, Poland, and Belarus chuckled. "And two, magic is my specialty!" Pause. "Well, that and kicking France's arse, making tea, embroidery, and plenty of other things I can't come up with at the moment!"

They all sweat dropped. "Riiiight…"

England frowned. "Dammit, do you want my bloody help or not?"

"Yes, yes!" they assured him.

"Then, come on!" He hurried them out of the building. "You guys can follow me, and we'll drive to my house. That's where I'll switch Belarus and Liechtenstein back to normal!"

As they followed England out, little did they know that someone had been watching and listening to them the entire time. The mysterious guy stood at the doorway to the conference room and hugged what looked like a stuffed animal at first. The stuffed animal suddenly looked up at its owner and said three words.

"Who are you?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Oi," Switzerland said to Liechtenstein. "What's wrong with you? You've been awfully quiet ever since Lithuania was able to escape Russia again, thanks to my sister."

Liechtenstein was blankly gazing out the window as Switzerland drove the car. He was following Poland's car, which was following England's car. That way, it would be easy to find and arrive at England's house soon enough. Switzerland grew impatient when Liechtenstein didn't answer right away.

"Hey! Did you hear me? Or are you just ignoring me?" he snapped. Liechtenstein didn't even move or say a word. He grunted. "Hey, Belarus!"

Liechtenstein turned her head around that time and scowled. "_What?_ What do you want?"

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" he shouted in annoyance. "I asked you what's wrong!"

"Nothing's wrong!" she shouted back in equal annoyance. "Everything is just fucking fine, okay? So back off!"

"FINE! Do what you want! I don't know why I even bothered to ask!"

The conversation dropped and Switzerland went back to focusing his attention on the road while Liechtenstein continued to stare out the window, only now there was a thick tension in the air. Not even a minute passed when Liechtenstein said, "You know…"

Switzerland gripped the steering wheel tightly and gritted his teeth. He wasn't in the mood for any more of her sass. "_What?_"

"Can I…ask you a question?" she asked awkwardly as she stared at her lap.

Switzerland blinked twice and eyed her suspiciously. What was this all of a sudden? Her whole attitude changed… "It depends. What is it?"

"Was that…back there…how I really act around Russia?"

Realization dawned on Switzerland then. "Wait, so that's what made you upset? You're still thinking about what happened?"

"I'm not upset!" she snapped defensively.

Switzerland rolled his eyes. "Clearly."

She frowned. "Just tell me the truth!"

"Yes, Belarus, that's really how you act around Russia," he answered her directly.

"Oh."

All of a sudden, Switzerland felt the air turn heavy and gloomy around him.

"What the hell? Are you actually _moping?" _he exclaimed. "The world has truly come to an end."

"SHUT UP!"

"C'mon! Is it really that much of a shock?" He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "I never realized how…well…"

"Psycho? Nuts? Insane? Feel free to join in," he teased. She stuck her tongue out at him and huffed.

"I was going to say that I never realized how I act…_a bit_ crazy sometimes when it comes to loving my brother."

"_A bit?_ _Sometimes?_ We must be talking about a different Belarus because the Belarus I know practically _smothers_ her brother in love." Switzerland just wanted to gag already.

"But I can't help it! I just love Russia so much!" she whined.

"So you want to _marry_ him?"

"Exactly!"

"But he's your _brother!_"

"So?"

Switzerland felt like banging his head on the steering wheel. "That's your problem! Can't you see that the more you chase after him like some rabid fangirl, the more he's going to pull away? You need to give him some personal space!" Russia may be the largest nation in the world, but when it comes to his sisters, it really sucks to be him.

Liechtenstein snorted and muttered, "Spoken like a true hypocrite…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"Talk about personal space! I bet you don't even give your sister a chance to relax without you gunning down everyone and everything in sight!"

"I only do that to protect her! I am her brother after all!"

"Yeah, an overprotective brother!"

"I am NOT overprotective!"

Liechtenstein crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

**~Flashback~**

"Would you like to buy this pot?" Egypt asked Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein gazed at the pot in his hands in awe.

"Wow! That looks really cool!" Liechtenstein's green eyes glittered in excitement. "I'll take one-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! Switzerland fired his rifle at Egypt. Luckily, no bullets actually hit him, but he jumped back and lost his grip on the pot in his hands, making it shatter on the ground. Egypt widened his eyes in surprise and Liechtenstein gasped. "Oh no! The pot!"

"LILI!"

Switzerland stormed up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from Egypt, but not before throwing a harsh glare at Egypt over his shoulder.

"Lili, what did I tell you? You never accept gifts from people you hardly know! Especially pot! Always say no to drugs!"

"What? But, brother, that wasn't-"

"Time to go now!"

"But brother, it was the container kind of pot. Not-"

"Oh and France! Always stay away from France! ALWAYS!"

Liechtenstein sweat dropped.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Switzerland shouted in worry when Liechtenstein came home. "WHAT DID YOU DO? WHO WERE YOU WITH? DO I NEED TO SHOOT ANYONE?"

"At the book store. Bought some books. And the answer is no one to both of your last questions," Liechtenstein sighed. She handed him a book. "Here. This might help."

Switzerland stared at the book in his hands curiously. "This is a "101 Ways to Relax" book?"

"Yep!"

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Well…" Liechtenstein smiled timidly. "Just read it when you feel like it, okay?"

Switzerland just shrugged and nodded.

"LIECHTENSTEIN! YOU'RE SAFE!" Switzerland crushed her in a hug.

"W-What do you mean?" she asked, confused and astonished.

"YOU WERE MISSING FOR SO LONG! I DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WENT!"

"Brother, I was just using the bathroom-"

"I WAS ABOUT TO GO ON A HUNT TO FIND YOU AND WOULDN'T STOP UNTIL I DID, EVEN IF IT MEANT BARGING INTO PEOPLE'S HOMES UNEXPECTEDLY AND BREAKING A FEW LAWS!"

"I'm happy you didn't do that…"

"Hey, there, Lili!" Sealand skipped cheerfully towards them. "I was wondering if-"

BANG! BANG! BANG! Sealand jumped repeatedly with each shot.

"Brother!" Liechtenstein stopped Switzerland. "Calm down! It's just Sealand!"

"DON'T BE SO FAMILIAR WITH MY SISTER!" he yelled at Sealand. "STATE YOUR BUSINESS!"

"I-I was just going t-to ask Li- Liechtenstein if she wanted to p-play with me and Raivis and s-some other people!" he cried, putting his hands up in front of him in defense.

"ARE YOU ASKING HER OUT ON A DATE?"

"BROTHER!" Liechtenstein exclaimed in embarrassment.

"W-W-What? No! I-"

"WELL YOU CAN'T! I WON'T LET YOU!" BANG! BANG! BANG!

"You're crazier than Jerk England!" he yelled at Switzerland before sticking his tongue out at him and running away.

Liechtenstein sighed and sweat dropped.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Um… I uh…" Switzerland was at a loss of what to say.

"See? You can't even answer, so that means you _are_ overprotective." Liechtenstein smirked. He frowned.

"Okay, I guess I can be a little overprotective-"

"_A little?_ Are we talking about the same Switzerland here?" She gave him a taste of his own medicine.

"SHUT UP!"

All Switzerland could do was frown some more as she snickered at him. He grunted. "You know, once England switches you and my sister back to normal, I won't have to put up with any more of your sass."

Liechtenstein stopped snickering and glared at him. "Good! Because that means I won't have to deal with any more of your uptightness!"

"Glad we're on the same page."

"So am I!"

Silence. During the rest of the drive, neither spoke to the other any more. They were left to their thoughts, thinking about what had been said. Both agreed that they would be happy once everything turned back to the way it was before. After all, Switzerland would have his normal sweet sister back and Belarus would return to Russia's side.

So why did they feel sad?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Like, oh em gee, did you see the look on Russia's face when Liechtenstein chased him down that hall? Priceless!" Poland sang. "A totally el oh el moment!"

Poland was driving with the top to his pink convertible on this time as he followed England's car.

"Yeah…" Lithuania sighed deeply, not really paying attention to Poland as he gazed out the window.

"Hey! Like, what's up, Liet? Stop being so gloomy! You're like, totally bumming me out!"

Lithuania peeled his eyes away from the window and looked at Poland sadly. "Oh, sorry…"

"Just like, tell me what's on your mind," Poland softened his tone.

"Well…" Lithuania began uneasily. "I was just…thinking about how Liechtenstein saved me right before Russia punished me…" He looked over his shoulder to see Belarus sleeping peacefully in the back seat with her eyes closed and her head resting against the window.

"Yeah? Like, what about?"

"It's just that…I don't know why, but…I really thought that Belarus was back to being normal Belarus and I felt kind of…sad. As if I would miss Liechtenstein being Belarus or something…" He down casted his eyes and stared at his hands in his lap. Poland glanced at him sympathetically.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?"

"Will you, like, miss Liechtenstein? When she's like, back to her original body?"

"_Yes," _Lithuania caught himself thinking. _"I will miss her. But why?"_ Now that he thought about it, Lithuania had always set his sights on Belarus and no other girl. Belarus meant everything to him. Even though she practically shoves him away and pursues her brother, Lithuania kept pursuing her, always hoping that maybe someday Belarus would realize that he was the right guy for her. That he would treat her with respect and the utmost care. However, deep down, Lithuania knew the situation was hopeless. That Belarus would never return his feelings. She made that clear. It was so obvious, yet he denied it and blindingly pressed on. Now here came Belarus, crying in his arms. Just when he thought it was the day that Belarus finally realized that he was the one for her, it was actually Liechtenstein who had somehow switched places with her.

He knew it all along. Belarus actually dropping her passionate love for Russia to love _him? _Ha! He could laugh. No, it was all wishful thinking. It would never happen; it can't ever happen.

But the moments he shared with Liechtenstein in Belarus's body had amazed him. He had seen Belarus laugh and smile in a way she never did before. The old Belarus would always wear a scowl on her face and have a sour attitude, so it was pretty astonishing to have this Belarus act so much nicer and happier too. He liked it.

Wait, what? Lithuania kicked himself inwardly. What was he thinking? There aren't two Belaruses; there's only Belarus and Liechtenstein. He has to remember that it's Liechtenstein in Belarus's body.

"You know, like, what if we just let Liechtenstein be Belarus forever?" Poland suggested nonchalantly with a shrug. "I mean, like, we don't have to keep helping her. Besides, I like Liechtenstein as Belarus! She's like, way cuter."

"What are you saying Poland?" Lithuania exclaimed in disbelief. "Of course we have to help her!" He balled his hands into fists and closed his eyes. "Yes, Liechtenstein plays a much kinder Belarus, but…we can't be selfish." He reopened his eyes and hardened them in determination. "I promised her that I would help her get back to normal. So that she can be with her brother again. And I intend to keep that promise, no matter what the cost may be!"

Poland glanced at his best friend incredulously. "Lithuania…" When he saw the resolve in his eyes, Poland smiled wider and nodded. "You're like, totally right! Sorry, I don't know what I was like, thinking!"

"It's alright!" Lithuania assured with a bright grin of his own. "Now let's help Liechtenstein! Together!"

"Right!" Poland agreed as they continued their drive.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Alright first off, I'd like to say that I know this is a really late update again. I'm not going to bore you with some lame excuse, but just know that I was struggling to fight writer's block with this chapter. In order to gain some inspiration, I searched for comedic genius on the Internet. And what better way to fuel my passion for writing random hilarious fanfics than to watch Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series? XD I mean seriously, I laughed my butt off watching each episode, especially that one episode where Tea and Yami supposedly go on a date! Yami is effin hysterical! XP Anyways, always keep in mind that I'm committed to this fanfic! No matter how long it takes, I WILL UPDATE. Have faith! Eat your veggies! Or feed them to your dog when your parents aren't looking! And remember: the cake is a lie! :D PEACE!


	13. So Close Yet So Far

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Happy belated birthday to America! My awesome nation! :D He turned 225 years old on July 4th and we celebrated his birthday by watching the fireworks! On TV! XD My family and I are too lazy to get out of the house. Lol We were actually busy hosting a party at our house and invited our friends. It was a lot of fun~ :P

Big Thank You List

**WILD. SHINY. MU D KIP. APPEARED, Night's Flower, Readers-Section, s41k1, Nutty Nerd, Number One Fan of Journey, Random Pasta, UnDetectedWriter, InTheAsylum, waz-up-woMAN, Silvermoon of Forestclan, Socbballluvr13, Girl with the amethyst eyes, ScriptReviewer, VampierYuki, Alaizabel Cray, Team Rebel, Chibi Russia-Kun, Autumleaf, FallenBlueRose, kermit, dark-horse1864, Random reviewer, awesome person, xMaddie**

Thank you to all my lovely anonymous reviewers! X3 I wish I could have replied back to you because all your reviews made my day!

Okay! The contest is now officially closed! :D We had some great guesses, but this was the correct answer:

_The right eye is hot_

_The left eye is_ _cold_

_In the heart is a fire of ice_

It basically means that if "hot", one can't see things rationally, and if "cold", one would be too passive. It's important to balance both traits, thus having a calm mind and a passionate heart! X3

I found this on a YouTube video called "(APH) TO LOVE OP (Tegaki)", which is a Hetalia video with all the main male nations, each saying something meaningful in their respective language. Japan's said:

右の目は熱く

左の目は冷たく

心には氷の炎を持て

And I was wondering what it meant so I checked the comments and this YouTube user named Bliquexshi translated it and it meant the whole right eye, left eye, and heart riddle thing. I found that interesting. :3

So! The person who got the answer right first and is the winner of this contest is the wonderful **ScriptReviewer**! XD Excellent job! Send in your profile through a review ASAP! :D

**Disclaimer: If I did own Hetalia, I'd ask Tibet for more disclaimer ideas. I'm running out. D:**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

England tried to concentrate his attention on driving, but his mind couldn't help but wander to what Japan said yesterday to him.

_"Just remember there's a difference between locking your house to strangers and locking your house to opportunities,"_ he recalled Japan's words. England glanced into his rear view mirror to see Poland's car and Switzerland's car not too far behind. His lips formed a small smile.

He was beginning to understand what he meant.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A few puffy white clouds were scattered across the bright blue sky. Liechtenstein watched them drift away slowly. She smiled softly before switching her sights to the flowers in front of her. There were two kinds of flowers: Alpine red roses and Edelweiss. Their fresh sweet scent wafted through the air and she breathed it in deeply, loving the smell almost as much as she loved the flowers' beauty. As she spun around, she saw more of those flowers blooming and covering the fertile land surrounding her, like an endless red and white sea.

This was her garden. She loved and tended to it like a mother would to her child. Her brother Switzerland was the one who built a blue fence around her garden. He told her to never go outside the fence and to never plant any other flowers in her garden. Liechtenstein just happily agreed. Why would she need to go outside the fence? She was happy with what she had. She didn't need to plant any other flowers.

But one day, she saw something strange in her garden. It was a large white bird that had a long pointed red beak and long red legs. Its great white wings looked as if they were dipped in black ink. She was so captivated by the bird's magnificence that she didn't realize it plucked an Alpine rose with its sharp beak until it flapped its wings and flew over the blue fence.

"Wait! No!" she cried. "Please give that back! It belongs in my garden!"

Without thinking, she climbed over the blue fence and landed on the other side. Her eyes widened in amazement when she saw pretty yellow flowers with bluish green stems and leaves that had a shape similar to feathers. The yellow flowers made a path that led to the large white bird. The bird dropped the Alpine rose on the ground and before her very eyes, it transformed into a human being. Its wings turned into arms and hands and its legs turned into human legs. Its feet turned into human feet and sprouted shoes. The feathers on its body changed into a green uniform and the feathers on its head changed into wavy brown hair. Finally, its face turned human and its eyes changed from cold black to familiar. Liechtenstein gasped in shock when she recognized the person.

"Li-Lithuania?"

Lithuania gave her a friendly smile and lent a hand out to her.

"Come," was all he said. That one word rang out loud, but was not demanding. It was more like an invitation. A choice. Liechtenstein hesitated and bit her bottom lip. She felt torn. One part of her said that she should stay in her garden, but another said she should take his hand. That she should take a chance.

"But I can't," she replied aloud in frustration. "I-I want to…but I can't…" She tightened her hands into fists and closed her eyes shut, looking away. "I'm sorry…"

Lithuania looked disappointed and pained, but nodded his head. "I understand." He turned his back against her and began to walk away. "Farewell…"

"No, please!" Liechtenstein begged while reaching a hand out to him desperately. "Don't go! Don't leave me! Please!"

"If there's no place for any other flower in your garden, then there's no place for me in your life," he sadly told her and disappeared in a blinding white light. Liechtenstein had to shield her eyes by wrapping her arms around herself. The last thing she heard before the light completely consumed her was a voice that whispered:

_Here did she fall a tear, here in this place_

_I'll set a bank of rue, sour herb of grace…_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Liechtenstein! Liechtenstein, wake up!"

Belarus snapped awake and jolted up in her seat as her eyes went wide. Cold sweat ran down the side of her face. She placed one hand over her heart and tried to slow down its rapid speed by taking deep breaths.

"Are you alright, Liechtenstein?" Lithuania asked in concern. "It looked like you were having some sort of nightmare."

Belarus looked to the side and saw him standing outside Poland's car with his head bent down so he could be at eye level with her. She heavily sighed in relief.

"_Thank goodness,"_ she thought. _"I really thought…he was leaving me…it felt all too real…"_

Lithuania tilted his head to the side in confusion and worry. "Liechten…?"

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Switzerland roughly shoved Lithuania to the side, surprising both Lithuania and Belarus. In seconds, the Swiss man was in front of her and fretting over her more than…well, Switzerland wins any worry contest actually.

"What happened? What's wrong? I'm ready to shoot!" Switzerland whipped out his rifle and one could imagine fire burning in his eyes. Belarus grinned weakly while everyone else standing outside sweat dropped.

"Er, i-it's nothing brother," she assured him and lowered his weapon. She forced a smile. "Just a bad dream, that's all! Everything's fine."

"Hmph, are you sure?" he questioned, hoping to still shoot something. She giggled.

"Yes! Really, I'm fine!" Switzerland stepped back to make room for her to get out of the car. She closed the car door behind her and gathered whatever strength she had left to convince him with a wide smile. "See? I'm not hurt! Now could we please carry on?"

Switzerland lingered a minute longer before finally putting his rifle away. "Alright, if you insist…"

"Like, c'mon you guys!" Poland called to Belarus, Switzerland, and Lithuania as he beckoned them to follow him, Liechtenstein, and England into England's house. As they went up to the front door, a shadow passed over Belarus's face.

"_I can't tell them about my dream…"_ she thought painfully. _"I don't want to worry anyone, especially Vash. But it was all so weird…the flowers…the bird…Lithuania…and the words I heard…what did it all mean?"_

She tried to push the memory of the dream to the back of her mind, but the details were too vivid. The part about watching Lithuania's retreating back as she cried out to him played over and over and over again in her head like a broken record player.

She put on a brave face before entering England's house.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are!" England welcomed them inside his home. He closed the door behind Belarus before adding, "Please watch your step! I'm terribly sorry. I know the place is a mess…"

They slowly and curiously inspected the inside of England's humble abode. It looked like England had a taste for old-fashioned furniture and classic pieces. Other than a few nice paintings, the walls looked boring with its gloomy gray color and other than a couple of decent looking rugs, the dark wooden floor looked equally boring. The only appealing thing was the TV that stood opposite from the coffee table, the sofa, and a couple of chairs. But the cobwebs in the corners and between the cracks of certain items, as well as the dust bunnies multiplying underneath the furniture, were what really made a guest feel stuffy and appalled.

"Don't worry about it!" Belarus and Lithuania assured him at the same time. They exchanged looks of astonishment before looking away. Belarus shyly looked down at her shoes and blushed a bit. Switzerland narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the two while England and Liechtenstein found it slightly amusing.

"Um, what we mean is," Lithuania continued, smiling nervously with a sweat drop. "We should apologize for barging in on you like this, that's all."

"Oh, no, it's quite alright- WHAT THE BOLLOCKS DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" England yelled at Poland when he saw him knock over an expensive looking blue vase from the coffee table. England dived for the vase and caught it just before it hit the floor.

"Whoops! Sorry," Poland laughed, shrugging casually as if it was no big deal.

"Be more careful, would you?" England scolded, shooting a glare at him as he set the vase back down where it was. "This is an antique!"

"Ew, antiques?" Poland wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Laaame!" He turned his back on a very baffled England and pointed at specific areas of the room as he advised, "You should totally put tons of flowers right here! It would really like, light up this dull room! Ooh, and put a splash of pink here, here, and here! No, wait, glitter! I'm thinking glitter! And like, more sparkly things! Everywhere! Like a disco ball hanging right there instead of that ugly chandelier!"

Lithuania face palmed. Belarus tried hard not to giggle. England was still stunned and still deciding how to react to this. And Liechtenstein shook her head in revulsion.

"We didn't come here to do interior designing, Poland!" Switzerland snapped as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. His voice unexpectedly echoed throughout the house, momentarily distracting Poland.

"Woah! This place is like, seriously huge! Do you like, live here by yourself?"

Lithuania was about to elbow Poland in the side and tell him sternly to stop being impolite, (especially to someone who could possibly switch Liechtenstein and Belarus back to normal, thus finally ending this madness), when England abruptly began to chuckle.

"No, not at all! I have Flying Mint Bunny, the fairies, and my other wonderful magical friends who live with me!"

…

…

…

They all stared at the British man with looks that said either "Is he joking?" or "This guy needs some serious help."

"…? _What?_" England asked in defense, feeling uncomfortable under all their stares.

"You know, I used to have a strange scale that ranged from one to Poland, but now I think England broke _that_ scale…" Liechtenstein muttered.

"C-Can we see these magical friends of yours?" Belarus timidly hoped. The others stared at her in shock. No way! Was she actually _buying _this?

"Why of course! As long as you have faith, trust, and pixie dust!" England proudly declared, remembering those exact words from _Peter Pan_.

"Right, right, so _anyways_," Switzerland stepped in front of Belarus before England continued to fill her head with more lies. "Let's get back on track. How exactly are you going to help Belarus and Liechtenstein?"

"Simple! I recall keeping a reverse spell about switching bodies in my spell book. All I have to do is cast that spell on Belarus and Liechtenstein and everything will be back to normal." He gave them a mischievous grin. "And I know just the place to do it!"

"THAT'S WHAT HE SAID!" a voice snickered. They all looked around frantically in bewilderment, but there was no one else but them.

"Was that a fairy, brother?" Belarus looked up at Switzerland with hopeful, innocent eyes.

"Umm…yeah…let's just keep walking…" Switzerland hustled her out of the room as they all followed England. He had no idea where that voice came from, nor did he want to believe there are such things as fairies. But one thing was for sure.

This was the first and last time they would visit England.

Or so he thought.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So explain again why we're in your _closet?_" Liechtenstein had to ask.

They were currently cramped inside England's closet in the dark since they thought it would be such a lovely idea to all go together. Now they were regretting it, but none of them can step out of the closet since there was no more room so they're forced to invade each other's personal bubble for the time being.

"Are we like, going to Narnia?" Poland teased.

"NO, WE ARE NOT! AND DON'T YOU DARE SAY HOGWARTS EITHER!" England yelled at him.

"I think I just went deaf in my right ear…" Lithuania sighed tiredly.

"Sorry, Lithuania," England apologized. "No worries, I'll have us out of here in no time, just as soon as I find that switch…"

"HAKUNA MATATA! Like, what a wonderful phrase!"

"If you sing-" Switzerland warned.

"-then _I'm_ going to go deaf in _both_ ears," Liechtenstein threatened.

"What does Hakuna Matata mean?" Belarus asked curiously.

"Like, it means no worries! For the rest of your days~"

"SHUT UP!" both Switzerland and Liechtenstein snapped. Belarus suddenly yelped.

"Um, England, you're k-kind of touching my butt…"

"Oh! I-I'm deeply sorry, Belarus…"

"Liechtenstein."

"Right, that's what I meant."

"DON'T BE GROPING MY SISTER OR I'LL SHOOT YOU IN THE HEAD!"

"I said I was sorry! I can't see a bloody thing since it's so dark! And if you do shoot me, we wouldn't be solving any of our problems, now would we?"

Switzerland grunted, knowing England was right. England continued trying to find that switch he was talking about.

"Why do you like, have to hide the entrance to your like lair IN YOUR CLOSET?"

"It's the same reason why you dress in girly outfits. BECAUSE I BLOODY CAN!"

"Can you just hurry up? It's too damn cramped in here!" Liechtenstein complained.

"Ooh! Is someone like, claustrophobic?" Poland snickered.

"What's claustrophobic?" Belarus asked innocently.

"It's when you're like, totally afraid of Santa Clause!"

"Ohhhh!" Belarus understood.

"I'M NOT CLAUSTROPHOBIC!" Liechtenstein shrieked.

"Like, HOHOHO!"

"Stop it, Poland! You're scaring her!" Belarus cried.

Switzerland and England face palmed. Lithuania sweat dropped.

"AHA! Here it is!" England shouted in triumph. He must have found the switch, because the next thing they knew, the entire back wall of the closet opened up and they were tripping and tumbling and yelling and swearing down stone steps until they finally landed splat on the floor. They gasped and coughed and sneezed as clouds of dirt and dust were kicked up. The clouds lingered for a bit before clearing away. Once they were able to untangle themselves, they took a look around to see where they were.

"Like, oh em gee! Check it out!" Poland gasped.

They had all tumbled into England's lair, a.k.a. the place where he normally spends his weekends. It did indeed look like something straight out of Harry Potter, what with all the colorful chemicals kept in beakers and test tubes, weird things kept in jars on the shelves as well as worn out books, and half-gone candles lighting the room. The desk and chair in the corner, the bookcases standing against the back wall, and the tables set up here and there were wooden and looked ready to collapse at any moment. Overall, the lair appeared to be older and dirtier than anything in England's living room. The only thing that was clean was the empty space in the middle of the room, which seemed odd. Why make just that spot tidy and not the rest?

"Whatever you do," England stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt and pants. "Do not touch any-"

"Wow! This like, looks so pretty!" SMASH! Poland picked up a jar from a high shelf and accidently dropped it on the floor. Shards of glass scattered everywhere as a purple gas escaped into the air. They all watched and waited in anticipation for something bad to happen, but nothing did.

"What just happened?" Lithuania asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

Liechtenstein snorted. "Poland. _That's_ what happened." _"Geez, why did he have to come? He's nothing but a headache."_

"Oh, yeah? Well you're like nothing but a constant downer!" Poland stuck his tongue out at her. Liechtenstein was taken aback.

"Wait, what?"

"Don't think I like didn't hear you! You said I was nothing but a headache!"

"I didn't say that!" she argued.

"Yes, you totally did!"

"No, I didn't! I _thought_ it!"

England snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! Now I remember!" He glared at Poland with disdain. "You dropped a potion I've been saving! It makes you read the minds of others, but only those in the same room as you. That potion was meant to be drunk by only one person, but now that it escaped into the air and we breathed it in-"

"We all have mind reading powers!" Poland concluded excitedly. "Wow, this is like, so much better than texting! Now we can get away with talking during World Meetings, Liet!"

Lithuania sweat dropped, but smiled at his best friend.

"Don't get your hopes up," England dampened the Polish man's mood. "The effects will wear off within twenty-four hours."

"_So I'll have to be careful about what I think,"_ Liechtenstein, Belarus, Lithuania, and Switzerland all thought simultaneously, surprising one another. Poland and England threw a look of amusement at them.

"Er, yes, I guess?" England raised a brow. "Anyways, it's time to switch Liechtenstein and Belarus back to their original bodies."

That was where the fun stopped. Poland's cheerful attitude changed into a serious one. He gazed at Belarus sympathetically, knowing what's going to happen. Lithuania was gazing at Belarus too, but she wasn't looking straight at anyone right now. She had her eyes trained on the floor, feeling sad for some reason. The memory of the dream she had earlier crashed on her, like a bullet train suddenly ramming into a brick wall. She shook her head wildly, not wanting to remember that horrible dream. She put on a smile and took her brother's hands.

"Vash! Isn't this great? Soon we will be back together again!" she chirped. He was taken aback, but returned her smile to reassure her. "Of course, Lili…"

So what was bugging him? Why did he feel annoyed? And angry and depressed? He looked at Liechtenstein and knew that she was the reason for all these emotions boiling inside of him. But why? He wanted to know _why_.

"What's with everyone?" Liechtenstein spoke up, covering up her own troubled feelings by acting irritated. "Are we here to have a staring contest, or are we here to get things back to normal?"

"Very well," England proceeded. He walked over to one of his bookcases and ordered, "Liechtenstein, Belarus, please stand in the center of the room. I'll cast a magic circle around you and chant the words of the reverse spell out loud. Switzerland, Lithuania, Poland, please stand back."

Belarus hesitated for a moment. She looked back at Lithuania and debated on what to say to him. "L-Lithuania, I…"

But her words were too soft for him to hear and Liechtenstein grabbed her wrist, pulling her to the center of the room. "Come on, let's just get this ridiculous thing over with!"

Switzerland and Lithuania watched them go with gloomy eyes. What will happen after they switch back? Will things still be the same? Or will Belarus continue to chase after Russia and Liechtenstein will continue to stay by her brother and pretend like nothing ever happened? At that moment, both nations understood that they not only feared the uncertainty of what is to come, but also the fact that they missed their chance of telling them something important…

"This…this can't be!" England cried, drawing everyone's attention. His eyes bulged out in shock as he stared at the opened spell book in his hands.

"What?" Switzerland questioned, sensing something wrong.

"The page…it was ripped out…" England staggered backwards in disbelief.

"What page?" Lithuania insisted.

"The page that explained the reverse spell…" he trailed off.

…

…

Switzerland, Lithuania, Liechtenstein, Belarus, and Poland exchanged looks of confusion and worry.

"So…now what?" Belarus asked.

"We have to find who stole the page. And fast," England spoke quickly in panic. His body was trembling. Questions raced into his mind. Who in the world could have known where his lair was hidden?

"Why? We have like plenty of time to find out who stole it," Poland shrugged nonchalantly. England shook his head gravely.

"I'm afraid you do not understand." England approached them and they gathered around him as he showed them the description of the spell about switching bodies. "According to this, it says that there are consequences to those who decide to switch bodies with someone else."

"But we didn't _decide_ to switch bodies! We woke up like this!" Liechtenstein retorted.

"I know. But…if this is correct…" England stared hard at both Liechtenstein and Belarus. "You two have seven days. If we don't find that page explaining the reverse spell, then I will not be able to assist you. By sunset on the seventh day, you will be stuck in each other's body. _Forever._"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

DUN DUN DUUUUN~! XD Sorry, thought I might put in some dramatic music for extra effect. Thanks for reading! Check by my profile to get a sneak peek of what will happen next chapter! :D


	14. Pieces to the Puzzle

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I'm happy most people figured out the references I put in the last chapter~ ;) But not only that! This story has reached past 200 reviews! Sweet~ XD

Big Thank You List

**Number One Fan of Journey, oceanlover4evr, BlueXPinkX21, queen of the moment, Bhel-Elryss, Erika Strider, Chibi Russia-Kun, Autumleaf, Nutty Nerd, Larpdedarp, Lightkit, bunniechainsaws, Lydiacatfish, Miyukichan23, Timpeni, Socbballluvr13, Team Rebel, xMaddie, Readers-Section, futurepsychoperson, tanaka tarou, LiechLiet, InTheAsylum, Kibacoe, ScriptReviewer, Silvermoon of Forestclan, awesome person, Dafan, UnDetectedWriter, waz-up-woMAN, AngelofStyx, littlemisssunshine13, gredandforge09, Dr. Stilla Live, Luna Espejo, s.t. moonstone**

So since I'm running out of disclaimer ideas and I'm tired of saying the disclaimer, I've brought Italy today to say it! XD

Italy: Ve~! Ciao, everyone!

Me: Italy, take it away!

Italy: Okay~! **MoonlightNinja55 does not own Hetalia!**

Me: Perfect! Good boy! *pats head and gives plate of pasta*

Italy: Ve~! *smiles brightly with his eyes closed*

Me: Hey! I know! I'll just let the Hetalia characters say the disclaimer thing from now on! XD Yay for laziness!

Italy: Can doitsu say it next time?

Me: Maybe~

Italy: Hooplah! :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"F-Forever?" Belarus stammered fearfully. "Are y-you sure?"

England nodded gravely. "Yes, I'm afraid so."

"Don't you have another spell book? Like a copy or something?" Switzerland demanded, his voice angry and irritated. "And can't you remember the reverse spell?"

"Vash, it's okay, please calm down…" Belarus quietly pleaded as she used her arm to block him and keep him from attacking England.

"This spell book is one of a kind!" England replied defensively. He held up the heavy ancient looking book, which had fancy old engravings on the cover and spine and worn out white-turned-brown pages with tears on the sides, as well as faded black text and pictures on the inside. "And no, I can not remember every damn spell by heart! That's what this book is for!"

"Are you like, positive that book of yours says that Liechtenstein and Belarus only have like, seven days?" Poland asked. "I mean, it sounds to me like you could be confused with those cursed video tapes where you watch them and then like at the end, they say, "You will die in seven days!" Oooooo!" Poland tried to imitate a ghost by waving his arms in the air and acting all scary.

…

…

…

Liechtenstein faked a sweet smile. "Poland?"

"Yeah?"

"STFU."

Poland glared at her and folded his arms. "It was just a question!"

"A stupid question."

"Like, you're stupid!"

"Your face is stupid."

"YOUR MOM IS STUPID!"

"I don't have a mom."

"Well, that like explains a lot!"

"OKAY!" Lithuania cut in while smiling nervously, coming between Liechtenstein's and Poland's death glare contest. "Back to the situation at hand!" He turned to face England. "So what do we do now?"

"We have to find out who stole the page," England explained. "Only then can I switch Liechtenstein and Belarus back to their original bodies."

"Oooh! A mystery!" Poland's eyes glittered in excitement. "I want to be Sherlock Holmes!"

"NO," Switzerland, Liechtenstein, and even England shouted in unison. "Just…no."

Poland pouted. "Why not?"

"Because you're Poland, that's why," Liechtenstein smirked.

"Pshaw!" Poland rolled his eyes and waved his hand dismissively. "I could totally be Sherlock Holmes! And then Lithuania can be Dr. Wilson!"

"Watson," England corrected sternly as his thick eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

"What who?" Poland didn't get it.

"WATSON! IT'S DR. _WATSON_ YOU IGNORANT GIT!" he shrieked, about to bonk the Polish man on the head with his spell book, but Lithuania held him back.

"What were we talking about again?" Belarus asked.

"DAMMIT! STOP DISTRACTING US, POLAND!" Switzerland snapped. Poland stuck his tongue out at him and pulled down one eyelid, provoking him more. Luckily, Lithuania elbowed Poland in the side and made him apologize before Switzerland could whip out his gun again.

"Ahem," England coughed into his fist, composing himself. "So like I said, the sooner we find who stole the page, the better, since we only have seven days."

"But it was yesterday when Belarus and I woke up in each other's body," Belarus added.

"Right. So that means you only have six days now, including today," England agreed.

"Which also means we better find that page before sunset on Friday," Lithuania further explained before solemnly adding, "Or else."

"Then what are we like waiting for? Let's go find it!" Poland urged them.

"Hold your little ponies, Poland," Liechtenstein stopped him. "We don't even know where to look first. If you want to be a good detective, you need a list of suspects. England, do you know anyone who might have taken it?"

"Well…" England thought over it as he scratched the back of his head. "That's what's troubling me. I'm the only one who knows where this lair is hidden. However… I can think of three people who might have stolen the page."

"Who?" Switzerland demanded.

"I'll tell you, but first I want to know something." He turned to Belarus and Liechtenstein again. "You need to remember what exactly happened last Friday night, the night before you two switched places. What did you do differently?"

Liechtenstein and Belarus were caught off guard. They exchanged looks of discomfort and embarrassment.

"Why do you want to know?" Liechtenstein arched a brow.

"Because it might hold some clues as to how you both switched bodies in the first place," he explained. "So? Who wants to speak first?"

Belarus looked down at the floor and fidgeted with her dress while Liechtenstein crossed her arms and snorted, looking away.

"_No way in hell am I telling them what I did!"_ the real Belarus thought.

"_I-I don't know…should I tell them?"_ the real Liechtenstein thought uncertainly.

"Did you forget that we can read your minds now?" England spoke sternly to them, making them realize. "So either way, we'll find out what you did." He smirked.

"_Shoot…"_ they both thought. Poland snickered in amusement while Switzerland and Lithuania were wondering what they were so embarrassed about.

"Come now, we don't have all day," England insisted. Belarus took a deep breath.

"Alright. I'll go first," she boldly spoke up. England grinned.

"Brilliant! Go ahead."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Meanwhile, Canada looked like he was in a hurry as he ran down a sidewalk and pushed past people, apologizing along the way, while holding Kumajirou in one arm and a leather briefcase in another.

"Who are you? Where are you taking me?" Kumajirou tilted its head to the side cutely.

"I'm your owner Canada!" Canada panted. Sweat was trickling down his face and his little hair curl kept bouncing off his nose. "I'm late for my meeting with Ukraine! I was supposed to be there half an hour ago!"

"Can you give me a piggyback ride?" Kumajirou randomly asked.

"I can't right now, Kumajakooze!" he refused.

"But piggyback rides are fun," the polar bear seemed to pout.

"I said not right now-"

BAM! Canada collided into someone and the next thing he knew, he dropped Kumajirou and his briefcase as he was forced backwards. His back and head landed on the hard cement with a loud THUD and he yelped in pain.

"Ouch…" Canada groaned as he struggled to sit up. He heard someone else groan at his feet and thought it was Kumajirou at first, but when he opened his eyes, he saw the polar bear sitting next to him with that same look of innocence and confusion. Alarmed, Canada gasped when he saw it was a teenage girl he bumped into. The girl had long blondish hair and blue eyes and was wearing glasses, a plain blue T-shirt, and jeans.

"Ow…" the girl whined as she rubbed her head and tried to push herself up.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Canada quickly apologized as he hastily stood up to help her. "I should have been more careful. Are you alright?"

The girl took a few moments to organize her thoughts and understand what had just happened. "Yeah, I'm fine…" Just then, her eyes began to sparkle in recognition and excitement. "Woah! Hold the phone! _Matthew?_ Matthew Williams, is it really you?"

Canada was astonished and stepped away from her. How can this stranger know his human name? Had he seen her somewhere before?

"Don't you remember me?" she insisted, sounding a little crestfallen when he didn't recognize her right away. "It's me! Leigh Namrevo? We played baseball together that one time with your brother Alfred and your friend Gilbert!"

At that moment, something clicked in Canada's mind. He placed a hand under his chin and flashbacked to that day he met her.

**~Flashback~**

"I'M THE MOST AWESOME NATION EVER!" Prussia yelled at America.

"NO, I'M THE MOST AWESOME NATION _EVER!_" America yelled back at Prussia. Poor Canada was stuck in the middle of their shouting as they walked together down a sidewalk.

"NO, I'M WAY AWESOMER THAN YOU!"

"NO, I'M THE AWESOM_EST!_"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES TWO!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES TEN!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES A HUNDRED!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES A THOUSAND!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES A MILLION!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES A TRILLION!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES INFINITY! HA!"

"I'M THE AWESOMEST TIMES INFINITY TIMES ONE! AND NOTHING CAN BEAT THAT, SO _HA!_"

"I'd say you two are both awesome idiots…" Canada muttered with a tired sigh while hugging Kumajirou tightly.

"THAT'S IT! WE'RE SETTLING THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Prussia declared.

"Name the game!" America grinned confidently. "I'll kick your ass at anything!"

Prussia smirked and scanned the surrounding area for something they could do. They were at a park and several teens were playing baseball in the wide opened field.

"Perfect!" he snickered. "I challenge you to a game of baseball! Whoever wins will be titled the Most Awesome Nation Ever!"

America laughed his signature heroic laugh. "I accept your challenge!" They shook hands on it. "But you should know that playing sports is second nature to me!"

"Right next to playing video games, eating food that gives you heart attacks, and running around with a cape and tights," Canada added quietly as America ran up to the teens and excitedly asked if he and his friends can join in on the fun. The teens happily agreed and introductions were exchanged before the game.

"Hi! My name is Leigh Namrevo!" one of the girls energetically introduced herself to America.

"Awesome! My name is Alfred F. Jones!" America replied, equally energetic, if not more. "And this is Gilbert Beil…something."

"IT'S BEILSCHMIDT!" Prussia snapped.

"Yeah, that." America waved him away dismissively.

"My name is Matthew Williams…" Canada shyly introduced. Leigh felt a cold breeze brush by. She shuddered.

"W-What was that? Did the air just talk?" she stuttered in fright while hugging herself and rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"WHAT? IS IT A GHOST?" America was on the alert and looked around frantically. "N-Not that I'm scared or anything! Because I'm a hero!"

"Chill out! It's just Can- I mean, Matthew!" Prussia pointed out, quickly switching to their human names since they of course needed to disguise themselves. Canada seemed to materialize beside him, right before their very eyes.

"Oh! Mattie! He's my brother," America explained to the teens. To Canada, he asked, "When did you come? You should have called me!"

"He/I was with us/you the whole time," Prussia and Canada deadpanned, but America paid no attention to them.

"C'mon, Mattie! You're just in time! Me and you are going to crush Prussia together!" he hustled them to join in the game. Secretly, Canada wanted to be on Prussia's team, but he thought it would be best not to argue with his brother. The teens divided into two teams, one for Prussia and the other for America. They played for hours until they realized that the sun had set and the sky was turning pitch black. Surprisingly, the game ended in a tie, which neither America nor Prussia found satisfying and promised each other that they would find something else to decide who should be declared Most Awesome Nation Ever. They said their good-byes and the nations and the teens went their separate ways.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Oh! I remember you," Canada smiled. "It's great to see you again- OH MY MAPLE!"

Poor Canada just realized that his briefcase was flung open on the ground and his papers fell out. Most of the papers fluttered in the air while some were rolling and tumbling down the sidewalk. Kumajirou was busy chasing one piece of paper into the street.

"KUMAJABBAWOCKEEZ!" Canada cried as he rushed to save his polar bear from being hit by an oncoming truck.

"Wait, Matthew! Are you nuts?" Leigh exclaimed, trying to stop him, but he was already at Kumajirou's side. Fortunately, the truck screeched to a halt right before it hit Canada and Kumajirou. The driver rolled down the window and yelled, "HEY! GET OFF OF THE-" He did a double take and shouted in bewilderment, "WHAT THE HELL IS A POLAR BEAR DOING ON THE ROAD?"

"His name is Kumajababa, you hoser!" Canada snapped while holding Kumajirou protectively, but his angry tone wasn't nearly as loud as the truck driver's.

"YEAH! AND IF ANYTHING, YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO HIM AND MATTHEW!" Leigh backed up Canada as she came to help them off the road. "YOU ALMOST GOT THEM KILLED, ASSHOLE!"

The truck driver just snorted and shrieked, "DAMN BRATS LIKE YOU SHOULD STAY OFF THE ROAD!" before he rolled up the window. Leigh glared harshly at the truck as it zoomed away.

"Man, can you believe that guy- Hey!" She was surprised to see Canada already grabbing his briefcase and chasing his papers down the sidewalk with Kumajirou following him close behind. "Where are you going?"

"Sorry! I'm late for a meeting! Maybe we can catch up later!" Canada shouted, but his voice was too soft spoken for her to hear. Just then, something caught her eye.

"Hey, wait! You forgot this!" she called to him, snatching the piece of paper Kumajirou was chasing earlier and waving it high in the air, but Canada was already gone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**~Liechtenstein's story and POV~**

"Wow! That was such an exciting movie!" I gushed, smiling at Sealand as we walked side by side together.

"I know right? Man, did you see that fight scene? The guy was all BAM and POW, desu yo!" Sealand punched and made an uppercut in the air with one arm while holding a red and white pin-striped bag of popcorn in the other. I giggled.

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Not _just_ amazing! It was AWESOME, desu yo! If I had those moves, I would have definitely kicked Jerk England's butt by now! Then he would _have_ to acknowledge that I'm a better nation than him!"

I widened my eyes in surprise before gazing at him with a look of sympathy. I opened my mouth to say something to comfort him, but suddenly, he broke into a run.

"PIGEONS, DESU YO!" he exclaimed happily as he rushed at a flock of pigeons pecking at the ground. The pigeons were frightened and immediately flapped their wings and flew to a different area right before he could stomp on them. He laughed and rushed at them again and again, loving the joy of terrorizing them.

"Peter! Don't be mean!" I cried as I dashed over to him and grabbed his arm. Disappointment stabbed at him when the pigeons finally flew away.

"Awww! They left!" he pouted. Then he yanked his arm away and turned on me. His mouth formed a playful smirk as his hand reached inside the popcorn bag. "Now you're going to pay, desu yo!"

My eyes bulged out in astonishment as he began to pelt me with popcorn. I blocked most of the attacks with my hands and arms. "Hey! Stop it!"

I scooped up some of the popcorn that landed on the ground and fired back at him, grinning in triumph when some of them had hit him. We attacked, dodged, and laughed together until all the popcorn had run out and we collapsed on a park bench underneath a shady tree, sighing in exhaustion and giggling still.

"Peter?" I asked after we calmed down.

"Yeah? What is it, desu yo?"

"This was fun. Thanks for hanging out with me today." I smiled. "You're a great friend."

"Anytime!" he grinned energetically. "I just wish Raivis was here! He would have definitely had fun with us, desu yo!" His grin dropped abruptly and he glared at his shoes as if they betrayed him. "Why did he have to go to that stupid World Meeting today? It's not fair! I'm a nation too…" He eyes lit up in realization. "Wait! Aren't _you_ a nation? Why didn't you go?"

"Well…" I answered uncomfortably. He smirked knowingly.

"Oh, I get it! You finally got fed up with that crazy brother of yours, right, desu yo?"

"N-No! That's n-not it at all!" I stuttered as my cheeks reddened.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about it! If I were you, I would have wanted to get away from him too. He seriously needs to get laid, desu yo!"

I tilted my head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"I don't know exactly, but it always seems to make Jerk England mad so I use that phrase often, desu yo!" He snickered. I was still confused, but giggled at how silly he was. For a few moments, we sat there together and gazed up at the clear sky, enjoying each other's company and the warm sunlight.

"You know…" he sighed deeply. "Sometimes I'm jealous of you and Raivis."

"W-What? _Me?_" I exclaimed in shock while pointing a finger to myself.

"Yeah…at least other nations recognize you! I bet it's lots of fun going to all those World Meetings, desu yo!"

"Um…not exactly…" I sweat dropped. "Sometimes I'm jealous of _you._"

"Really?" he exclaimed in disbelief.

"Really," I assured him with a small smile.

"Why, desu yo?"

It was my turn to sigh deeply. "Because you get to enjoy days like this more than me." I spread my arms out wide to show the entire park to him. "Being a nation is a huge responsibility. Sometimes it feels like the whole world is on your shoulders and you just want to escape… Wish you were someone else…" I turned to him and laughed softly. "Ironic, isn't it? How we always yearn to be someone else while others yearn to be you."

"Exactly! But if I had to be anyone else, it wouldn't be you or Raivis. It would probably be someone a lot older, stronger, and wiser than Jerk England, desu yo!"

"Wait, I thought you said you wished you were me?" I was momentarily confused.

"I said I was _jealous_, not "I wish I was you"! No offense, but you're too nice, Lili! You're just a welcome mat and people walk all over you! Plus, you can't even make your own decisions without your brother's help, and you're a nation, desu yo!"

I was stunned. "W-W-What? That's not…I mean it's…I-I'm not some welcome mat!"

"Oh, really?" He smirked as he pretended to yawn and stretch. "I'm just going to lay my arm around your shoulder, if you don't mind."

Before I could even try to protest, Sealand suddenly found himself staring down the barrel of a very familiar looking gun and he immediately tensed up.

"Do that and you DIE," Switzerland warned lowly. We both jumped in utter shock.

"B-BROTHER!" I gasped. "How did…what the…how long were you standing there?"

"I just got here! And it's a good thing too!" He glared viciously at Sealand before turning to me. "I knew it! I let you have a little break because you deserved it and let my guard down and what happens? Sealand of all people tries to take advantage of you!" He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me away, like a criminal about to be hauled off to jail. "Come on, Lili! We're going home!"

"W-Wait! You don't understand! It was nothing like that," I tried to convince him.

"That's enough out of you. We're going." He dragged me to the car.

"But…"

"No "buts"! Let's go!" He yanked open the car door for me and used his eyes to tell me to get in.

"You don't have to do what he says, desu yo! Are you going to let him boss you around forever?" Sealand called out to me. I bit my lip and hesitated.

"What are you doing? Get in, Lili!" he ordered. A shadow passed over my face before I threw one last look at Sealand and reluctantly got in the car. Switzerland slammed the door shut, climbed into the driver's seat, and sped away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"So, let me get this straight. You told Switzerland you've been really helpful to him and that you deserve some time to yourself, he agrees and goes to the World Meeting alone, Sealand comes by and tells you to hang out with him since Latvia couldn't hang out with him, and you agree without telling Switzerland?" Hungary made sure she got the story correct.

I was in my room, talking to Hungary about the day's events on the phone while sitting down on the edge of my bed. I sighed as I twirled the black spiral cord around my finger.

"Well…yeah, I guess…" I agreed lamely with a sweat drop.

"No wonder he was more uptight and stricter than usual at the meeting!" Hungary realized. "I kind of feel bad for Japan. Good thing he has ninja reflexes, otherwise he would have never dodged those bullets!"

"Vash was shooting him?" I gasped in horror at the thought. I knew Japan was a very well-mannered, overall nice guy. He hardly upsets anybody, let alone my brother, except when he doesn't hold an opinion of his own. But even then, Vash would never shoot him for that reason, so the news shocked me.

"Yeah! The guy was on edge! He was so worried about you, he looked ready to murder someone! If he wasn't a nation, Switzerland would have gray hair because of how stressed he was! Or even be bald, for all we know!"

I groaned and shut my eyes, flopping down on my bed. "I just wanted one day, Hungary. _One_ day of Switzerland not worrying about me. I know he wants to protect me and be a great older brother, but-"

"He constantly overdoes it?" Hungary finished for me.

"That and I always feel guilty about worrying him so much. I just thought that one day away from each other would give us both a break and put our minds at ease. Instead, he's worried about me more."

Hungary smiled. "Honey, you can't change that though. Of course he's going to worry about you! You're his little sister! He loves you." She laughed warmly. "And ironically, you're worrying about him worrying over _you._"

I blinked twice before giggling in amusement. "I guess you're right!"

We laughed together for a while before sighing contently and letting a comfortable silence fall on us.

…

…

"…But even so," I continued, wiping away my smile. "I wish I could do something to make him stop worrying. I mean, he deserves a break too. He works so hard…"

"Why don't you get him a girlfriend?" Hungary suggested out of the blue.

"A girlfriend?" Confusion laced in my tone.

"Sure! While you're having some alone time or hanging out with your friends or doing something for your boss, Switzerland would spend time with his girlfriend! That way, he worries less over you and you're free from any guilt!"

A light bulb switched on in my mind and I jumped out of bed in my excitement. "That's not a bad idea!" A new realization came to me and my excitement dropped. "But, wait… I-I mean, well, uh… My brother, he, um…"

"You're wondering who would ever date a trigger-happy frugal guy like him," Hungary stated rather than questioned, pulling out the words stuck in my throat.

"Kind of, yeah," I shyly agreed. "But he really is sweet and kind and helpful!"

Hungary giggled. "I bet he is. Don't worry! I'll find someone!"

"R-Really?" I stammered in surprise. "Are you sure?"

"Of course! I'm Elizaveta the Matchmaker after all! Leave it to me!"

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

"No problem! Now let Cupid work her magic! Okay?"

"Alright. Good luck!" I wished her.

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and heavily sighed as I sat on my bed again. I pondered over my conversation with Hungary. Would she really be able to find a girlfriend for Vash? It was sort of hard to imagine. Everyone seems to be intimidated by him, which is understandable. Still, it would be nice to let someone other than myself see the soft side he has underneath his strict and stubborn attitude.

I stood up and padded over to my window. The moonlight shined on my face as I gazed up at the night sky. The stars were so bright and beautiful, they looked like diamonds embedded on a black quilt that wrapped around the world and secured it from any harm. I bowed my head and folded my hands.

"Please…all I wish for is someone to have things in common with him," I prayed. "To understand him. To laugh with him. To have a good time with him. But most of all, care for him as much as I do. That's all I wish for. So please, if anyone can hear this, please…" I lifted my head and gazed at the moon desperately.

"Help me."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

**~Belarus's story and POV~**

"…AND THAT IS HOW I DEFEATED DR. EVIL MONSTER BROWS FROM TAKING OVER THE WORLD AND THE HAMBURGER FACTORY!" America proudly concluded as he laughed heartily. "Any questions?"

Like all World Meetings before it, the World Meeting had gone way off topic once again and created more problems than solutions.

"_Cool story, bro,"_ I thought with a roll of my eyes. _"I'm really looking forward to the sequel."_

"Why does this villain in your dream bear a resemblance to L'Angleterre?" France asked out of curiosity and amusement.

"Dr. Evil Monster Brows has blond hair, green eyes, and thick eyebrows! England has blond hair, green eyes, and thick_er_ eyebrows, so they're way different," America explained. It wasn't surprising that everyone in the room either groaned, face palmed, or rolled their eyes.

"Thank you for the…interesting story, America," Germany got up and coughed into his fist before throwing a glare at him. The oblivious American gave a thumbs up and sat down. Germany cleared his throat. "Now, since England had to attend the royal wedding, I'll be going next." He filed the papers in his hands and read. "First off, I'd like to point out a few things about-"

"Doitsu! Are we going to have pasta after the meeting?" Italy whined.

"Italy, now's not the time to-" Germany tried to politely shut him up before things got off track again, but he was too late.

"Why have pasta when you can have the classic hamburgers and fries at McDonald's?" America interrupted as he jumped up from his chair and posed heroically. The whole world groaned.

"Aiyaaah! Do not even mention that name, aru!" China wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That name is like Opium's scones, aru! Every time I hear it, it makes me sick!"

"_Says the guy who's going to have 2,000 McDonald's restaurants by 2013,"_ I thought.

"McDonald's was invented in Korea, da ze!" Korea snickered.

"NO IT WAS NOT!" America and China shouted at the same time.

"The McDonald's at my place has the McRice Burger," Singapore stated while talking behind a book she was currently reading. "It's a burger that has two rice patties instead of two buns."

"Really? I have kimchi burgers at my place, da ze!"

Before we knew it, we were listing the stuff we added on our McDonald's menu.

"I have chilled gazpacho at my place!" Spain grinned brightly.

"I added a croissant and pastry to the brunch at my place~" France boasted.

"Ve~! I have-"

"Pasta! We know! Can we please get back on topic here, people?" Germany demanded, but no one paid attention. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that guy Switzerland across the table twitching in his seat. I smirked. He looked like he was ready to crack.

"But Doitsu, I wasn't going to say that!"

"The pasta is at my McDonald's!" Philippines chirped. "We call it McSpaghetti!"

"Why is it at your place, eh? Shouldn't it be at Italy's…?" someone questioned, but I didn't really see who it was.

"I have the Country Style Potatoes at my McDonald's~" Russia smiled. He turned to Latvia. "They are delicious, da?"

"I-I think th-that um…" the crybaby was stuttering as he shook in fear. I was ready with a knife to the squirt's back and whispered darkly to him, "Make the _right_ decision."

He cried more and just nodded his head vigorously. I smirked as Russia patted the pathetic boy's head. Lithuania and Estonia threw Latvia sympathetic looks.

One by one, each nation talked about their culture's touch on McDonald's and with each nation, the volume of the chattering increased and Switzerland's anger seemed to build up.

"My people do not eat beef, so we do not have those Big Macs," India explained. "But we do have the Maharaja Mac, which is a Big Mac made of either lamb or chicken meat."

"What's wrong, Aniki? You're looking kind of green, da ze!" Korea laughed in his face.

"SHUT UP, ARU!"

"You guys are so unawesome! How can you eat without beer? At our McDonald's, you can have beer served with your meal! Right, West?" Prussia cackled as he slapped his younger brother on the back.

Germany pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "FINE! FORGET IT! JAPAN! IT'S YOUR TURN TO SPEAK!"

The Japanese man snapped his head up from the black DS in his hands and pulled out an earbud. He blinked twice. "H-Hai?"

Germany stared at him in shock. "JAPAN! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN IMPORTANT MEETING AND YOU'RE PLAYING _THAT?_"

"I-I apologize, Germany-san." He bowed his head in shame. "I have ignored my duties as a nation and brought dishonor upon myself. Now I must pay the price…" He began to unsheathe his sword.

"WAIT! You don't have to go that far!" Germany stopped him by reaching out a hand while sweat dropping.

"Woah, sweet! What game are you playing?" America excitedly peeked over Japan's shoulder to see. "Hey! Is that Pokémon Black and White?"

"Hai," Japan said while sheathing his sword. "I have the Black Version."

"What? Japan!" America crossed his arms and stared at him disapprovingly. "Why would you want the white Pokémon? The black one is so much more BEAST!"

"Ve~?" Italy tipped his head to the side. "So, wait… The white Pokémon is in the Black Version and the black Pokémon is in the White Version?"

"Yeah?" America raised a brow.

"Shouldn't it be the other way around?"

Italy's blunt statement caused most people to gasp in disbelief and the noise in the room grew even louder. Switzerland's eyes looked crazy with murder and his fingers were lingering above his rifle.

"Italy! That's like, questioning how many people France had slept with! You just _don't_ ask!" Poland scolded.

"What? You want to know how many people I've slept with?" France asked when he heard his name.

"NO!" was the immediate response.

"Aww! Look at the tiny people!" Italy smiled wide as he got distracted and looked over Japan's other shoulder. "They're tinier than Speedos!"

"Speedos, huh? Francis would love to wear that!" Prussia snickered.

"Ohonhonhonhon, I'm so sexy, I don't need Speedos~" said nation purred.

All hell broke lose after that. Nations were yelling over each other and complaining about the unneeded image of France in their minds. Some nations were still discussing about their McDonald's while others were debating who would look good in Speedos.

"I think you would look **very good** in Speedos, brother~" I told Russia. He nervously smiled at me before scooting away. I scooted even closer to him, and continued to say, "Would _I_ look good in Speedos, brother?"

"I-I believe I um…need to… USE THE BATHROOM! DA!" He quickly abandoned his seat and fled, running out of the conference room. I narrowed my eyes in determination.

"I'LL COME WITH YOU!" I followed him.

"BUT YOU'RE A GIRL!"

"So?"

I weaved my way through the screaming nations who were all arguing, laughing, pointing fingers, and so on. The noise level had reached an all time high. Each conversation was tangled with another and another and another until it was just one big jumbled mess and it was hard to tell who said what. Germany was trying his best to yell over all of them, but he was just one nation against more than one hundred. At last, before I could catch up with my brother, gun shots rang out.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

Curious, I turned around. Unsurprisingly, all the commotion and noises dropped dead. Every nation gawked in astonishment and terror when they saw the end of Switzerland's gun hiss. Switzerland had one foot on the table and one foot on his chair. He glared harshly at his victim. Out of all the nations, he chose to shoot Japan for a reason I probably missed. Lucky for Japan, he dodged all the bullets with ease. The wall behind him though was not as lucky.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THE MATTER WITH ALL OF YOU?" he fumed. "You waste your time talking about something as trivial as fast food and video games and tiny swimwear? These meetings are supposed to solve problems and help our people, for God's sake! If we're not doing that, then what's the purpose of these meetings? To tear each other apart and cause World War III? FUCK THAT! I have better things to do with my time!"

He got off his chair and stormed over to the door where I was standing. Everyone watched his retreating back. When he was standing next to me, he stopped and glared at the world over his shoulder.

"If we don't take our job as nations seriously, then we might as well be humans!"

I stared at him in surprise. Now those were some serious words that shocked everyone. Just before he turned to leave, he looked at me as if just noticing I was there.

"Oh, hey Belarus," he muttered and then finally left.

I was stunned. All of us were stunned by his words. For what seemed like hours, we stood there, glued to our spot and unable to say or do anything. It felt like we were frozen statues and until someone knew how to unfreeze, we were stuck.

An awkward silence settled over us.

…

…

…

…

…

America whistled, breaking the silence. "Looks like _someone_ needs a Happy Meal!"

Prussia punched America's arm in annoyance while everyone else groaned. We were able to move and breathe again, much to everyone's relief.

"Don't mind Switzerland," Poland shrugged it off as he filed his nails. "He's just like upset that he's been away from like Liechtenstein too long!"

It made sense and explained Switzerland's crazy actions, so Germany took this as a cue to wrap up the meeting early, despite the fact that we got nothing really done. I was still standing where I was when the rest of the nations began to file out of the room. One thought kept swirling in my mind.

"_He said my name…?"_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was around ten at night when I got a call from my older sister. I growled and picked up the phone.

"What is it?" I answered grouchily.

"Oh! Er, hello, sister," Ukraine awkwardly greeted. "I just called to ask you something you might be interested in-"

"Don't beat around the bush. I'm in the middle of planning my next scheme to force brother into marrying me, so make it quick."

"Um…okay?" she replied quite uncertainly. "Well, um, I just wanted to tell you that the other female nations and I are going to have a slumber party at Belgium's house, so you're welcomed to come-"

"No," I immediately declined her offer. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm busy."

I heard her sigh. "But, sister, this is a great opportunity to-!"

"Make friends?" I laughed harshly. "Face it. We both know I'll never make friends."

"You'll never know unless you try!" she cried. "Please, just come. Please? There's food, music, and plenty of games-"

"I said NO!" I yelled. "What part of "no" do you not understand? It would be useless! Everyone is afraid of me! They think I'm some sort of psycho just because I'm attached to Ivan! I can't get near anyone without them cowering in fear! Why don't you just accept the fact that no one will understand, okay? Not you, not the other female nations, not ANYONE!"

SLAM! I slammed the phone down so hard, the base cracked and split under the pressure and my fingers made a visible imprint on the phone. A few seconds later, I got another call.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I snapped at the person as soon as I picked up the phone.

"Well hello to you too, Belarus!" a feminine voice snapped back. Wait, that's not my sister.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"It's me! Hungary!" she introduced. Something clicked in my head.

"Oh, you're that girl with the frying pan."

"And you're that girl who mass produces knives. Now that we got that out of the way…" she continued. "I have a question to ask you-"

"If it's about that stupid slumber party, forget it. I told my older sister I'm not coming." I was about to hang up.

"It's not about that, although that's disappointing. I actually wanted to ask you about Switzerland!"

My hand instantly froze. Wait, what? I quickly brought the phone to my ear. "What about that guy?"

"Well~" she giggled like a school girl who was excited to spill a juicy secret. "How would you like to go on a date with him?"

"W-WHAT?" I exclaimed. "Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you two have a lot in common! You both-"

"No. I'm in love with my brother, and no one else. I don't want to hear how much I have in common with someone I barely even know. Go ask someone else."

"Wait! Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"You're going to regret it! Switzerland is a pretty great guy-"

"I. LOVE. _RUSSIA._ And no one is going to change that."

"But that's incest!"

"Didn't bother me when the doctors said it. Doesn't bother me when _you _say it."

"You're making a big mistake."

"The only mistake I made was listening to you talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to buy vodka, a container, a pack of Skittles, an empty bottle, and a T-shirt."

And with that, I finally hung up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When I got home from the store, I was exhausted. I locked my bedroom door, dropped the stuff I bought on the floor, didn't even bother to pick up the stuff that spilled out, and flopped down on my bed. I sighed in frustration. The conversations I had with Ukraine and Hungary weighed heavily on my mind.

"_You'll never know unless you try!"_ Ukraine said.

Yeah, right. Why even try? I know what they say. They say it all the time behind my back.

"_That's her. The girl who's always obsessing over Russia."_

"_When will she just give it up?"_

"_She would be more attractive if she wasn't such a freak."_

"_She's so unladylike."_

"_Why can't she be nice like Ukraine?"_

"_No guy would ever want to date her."_

"_Except for Lithuania. He's nuts!"_

"_He has no taste in women."_

"_Lithuania deserves someone better than her."_

And on and on and on. Most of the time, I ignore it. But sometimes, I just blow up in their faces and yell, "WELL IF I'M SUCH A PROBLEM, WHY DON'T YOU SAY IT TO MY FACE INSTEAD OF BEING COWARDS?" But they would always run away and beg for mercy.

I pretend not to care. I pretend it's stupid, that their words don't hurt me. But the truth is, it does. It hurts more than anything. When people constantly talk about how imperfect you are, you can't help but hate your life.

"_You look beautiful," _I remember Lithuania saying during our one date.

Ha! It sounds like a lie. After hearing how ugly and mean I am so many times, compliments sound like lies. Kindness sounds like pity. And I really don't need pity. Pity shows how vulnerable you are; it shows your weakness.

So I harden myself. I close myself up to people. If they see me as some emo kid, fine. If they see me as a nasty bitch, fine. If they see me as a stalker with no life, fine. Let them see me as whoever the fuck they think I am. Because I'm done. Done with all of their damn gossip and pity. I don't need it.

All that matters is Russia. All that matters is him and him only. He's the only one that understands. He's the only one I truly love. And he loves me back. I know it. I just have to be more determined. Be more aggressive. _I_ have to be the one who marries him, because if I'm not, then I'll have nothing. My life will hold no more meaning. What good is life when you can't spend it with the one you love?

"Please, all I wish for is for Russia to love me," I prayed. "Nothing else matters. I just want him to feel what I feel for him. I want that more than anything."

"_You're making a big mistake,"_ Hungary's words seemed to warn.

No. She's wrong. This is all I ever wanted.

"I wish for Russia to love me," I repeated softly as I drifted off to sleep. "Because nothing else matters…"

Nothing else matters…

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

And that's the end! Of this chapter! XD Sorry guys, but I had to end it here because this chapter is almost as long as my story The Grocery Store! And that's pretty long! O.o Bad news is, the date thing is pushed to next chapter. Good news is, you can check out my profile to see what happens next! X3 Always check by on Fridays to see what I updated! Thanks for all the awesome support and see ya!

P.S. I disclaim the character Leigh Namrevo. She is a character that belongs to **Bhel-Elryss**.


	15. Eye of the Storm

**The Sister Swap**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hey, guys! Guess whose back? XD Yes, I know. You miss this story and can't help but scream WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I'VE BEEN CHECKIN' ON FRIDAYS AND OTHER DAYS AND YOU DIDN'T UPDATE! Well, I can't really blame you for screaming like that. I would definitely do the same. So please, put down the angry pitch forks and torches and let me treat you all to a long chappie! :D

Big Thank You List

**Silvermoon of Forestclan, s.t. moonstone, Regis Filia, UnDetectedWriter, Team Rebel, Chibi Russia-Kun, ShadowoftheDay1997, Akazukinchan, Darka Moon, waz-up-woMAN, 19TheAwesomeness97, Cifer10, HannajimaShields, Lightkit, Autumleaf, Kamiko kiyo, Readers-Section, Dusk LockHeart, Number One Fan of Journey, Emerald Sapphires, clair-de-lune-moonlight, Timpeni, PuppyLove92, Chibi-Chii24, HGHPforlife, Meme-Love, Socbballluvr13, vengefulcat, Ghlouie, Dr. Stilla Live, Startled Boris, Pasta, can not think up a name, VampireloverD, DAfan, Boatee, owl7498, brittklein13, Negativity to Normality, Toshirorulez5983, ElizavetaHungary, Hello me. Imanginary me, SoraSira**

Germany: *sighs as he sits down to read a book* Finally! I can just relax and have some peace without Italy stressing me out for once! *flips to only the first page as he puts on reading glasses*

Italy: DOITSU! *bursts out of Germany's closet*

Germany: *shocked* WHAT THE-? HOW THE HECK DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?

Me: Saying the disclaimer today is the macho, strict, yet soft when it comes to Italy and baking and other stuff, GERMANY! *big applause*

Germany: WHERE IS THAT VOICE COMING FROM? AND WHO'S CLAPPING? AND HOW DOES THE VOICE KNOW I HAVE A SECRET LOVE FOR BAKING?

Me: I didn't! It was just a hunch, but now I know! Thanks~

Germany: DAMMIT! ITALY, MAKE THE VOICE SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO READ A BOOK!

Italy: But Doitsu! You have to say the disclaimer thingy!

Germany: What does that even mean- **MoonlightNinja55 does not own Hetalia! ***gasps* MEIN GOTT! HOW DID MY MOUTH MOVE ON ITS OWN LIKE THAT?

Me: I am the Authoress! I possess many powers! BEHOLD!

Italy: *begins juggling random items*

Canada: KUMAJELLYBEAN!

Kumajirou: *is currently being juggled by Italy* Where am I?

Germany: Italy what's in your mouth?

Italy: *is currently holding a pin between his teeth*

Germany: …GACK! GRENADE! YOU'RE JUGGLING A GRENADE, YOU IDIOT!

Me: BEHOLD! *makes Italy stop juggling and the items disappear*

Germany: Why did you do that!

Me: I told you, I am the Authoress! What I give, I can easily take away! For example, in about six seconds, I will interrupt you by starting the next chapter that the readers have been impatiently waiting months for!

Germany: You wouldn't dare-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Belarus and Liechtenstein were done telling their stories, their faces were red from embarrassment and they both avoided eye contact. England, Poland, Lithuania, and Switzerland were all shocked and stared at them in disbelief.

"So…you both wished for something you really wanted?" England wanted to confirm.

"Maybe that's how they got switched?" Lithuania suggested with a shrug.

"But that doesn't make any sense! You can't just wish for something and then it just immediately comes true!" Switzerland snapped.

"Yeah! I mean like, if we could just wish for stuff anytime, then I would like, be living in a pink castle where I like, own a dozen ponies that all know how to do the Pocky dance!" Poland added.

…

…

…

"Why does everyone always go quiet when I like, say something?" Poland pouted while crossing his arms.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Liechtenstein retorted. "All the things that come out of your mouth are stupid!"

"Nuh-uh! Not _all _the things!" He protested childishly.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it!"

Poland stomped right up to Liechtenstein and exchanged death glares with her.

"Falafel!" He said, as if it was supposed to be the meanest cuss word ever and moved his head in a circle with his hands on his hips.

"What the heck does that mean?"

"It means I know that you know that you don't know I know what Falafel means! So who's like, the smart one now?"

"…" Liechtenstein sighed. "I should really stop talking to you. Talking to you is like reading fortune cookies. You get more confused every time."

"So moving on," England once again called for attention. "Thank you Belarus and Liechtenstein for sharing your stories. Now we know that the wishes you both made may be the reason for why you two switched bodies. As for _how_ you two switched bodies, well…that has yet to be determined."

"Oh! Maybe since they like, both wished at night, they could have like, wished on a shooting star or something!"

"That's highly unlikely," England rejected the idea. "What are the odds of Liechtenstein and Belarus both wishing on a shooting star? One in a million, I would suspect. Even if they did just so happened to have accidently wished on shooting stars, we cannot rely on shooting stars to get them back to normal. Whatever the cause may be, our top priority right now is to find out who stole the page explaining the reverse spell. And I think I might know who."

"Then tell us! We don't have all day!" Liechtenstein insisted.

"One is Japan, since he came by yesterday, before the page was stolen. But he was with me all the time and he shouldn't know about my lair. Besides, he shouldn't have any motive to steal a page from my spell book. Another is America. He barged into my lair one day while I was trying to cast a curse on Germany. I can't imagine him stealing the page either, but the bloke is always trying to pull a prank on me. Last one is Russia. I accidently summoned him one day. He only had a glimpse of the inside of my lair though before I sent him back where he came from. Still, I always stop him from invading southern territories, so that may be a motive to steal the page."

"I see," Switzerland placed a hand on his chin while thinking deeply. "So the main two suspects are America and Russia."

"But like you said, I can't imagine Mr. America stealing the page!" Lithuania told England. "It just…I just can't picture him doing such a thing, not even for a prank."

"I can't imagine Russia stealing the page either," Liechtenstein huffed stubbornly as she folded her arms.

"It's the only lead we have though," Switzerland pointed out.

"Right. So here's what we have to do," England began to explain the plan. "Lithuania, Poland, and "Belarus", you three will go investigate Russia while Switzerland and "Liechtenstein", you two will investigate America."

"What about you, England?" Belarus asked.

"I think it's best if I stay here and try to create a potion to switch you two back, in case we don't find the page in time," he explained. "It's best to have a Plan B after all."

"So that like, settles it then!" Poland exclaimed as he linked arms with Lithuania and Belarus. "We'll like, split up to search for the missing page!"

"Hold it!" Liechtenstein shouted, suddenly grabbing Belarus's wrist roughly and yanking her away. "You can't take Liechtenstein with you! Mr. Crossdresser over here might get more funny ideas about making my body more…more…" Liechtenstein glanced at Belarus's still pink nails and shuddered in disgust.

"Girly?" England suggested with a raised brow.

"EXACTLY!"

Poland scoffed. "I don't know why you're like, whining. You're a _girl,_ so looking more girly isn't bad. If anything, you should be like, thanking me!"

Liechtenstein glared harshly at him. "Believe me, that's the _least_ thing I want to do to you right now."

"Okay!" Lithuania stepped in and calmly pried Liechtenstein's fingers off of Belarus and pulled Belarus to his side. "Look, I know it was wrong of Poland to paint your nails, but I'll keep an eye on him this time. That way, you don't have to worry about-"

"No, Lithuania," Switzerland interrupted him. He shook his head. "Belarus is right." He turned to look at Belarus. "It's better if you stay here with England, Liechtenstein."

"WHAT?" Belarus and Lithuania exclaimed in shock, surprising each other.

"Think about it," Switzerland continued. "If you investigate Russia with Poland and Lithuania, you'll have to act like Belarus the entire time, and I know you don't like that. I don't want you anywhere near Russia anyways. The moment he knows you aren't the real Belarus…" He balled his hands into fists. "He could take advantage of you. And I won't let that happen."

"Vash…" was all Belarus could say with worried eyes.

"So by letting Liechtenstein stay here with me, it would be easier for me to switch her and Belarus back, because all you have to do is find the missing page, bring it and Belarus back here, and then we can finally fix this bloody problem?" England concluded. Switzerland nodded his head.

"But that's like, totally not fair! If Liechtenstein has to stay with England, shouldn't like Belarus stay with him too?" Poland pouted.

"It would look weird if Liechtenstein isn't with me," Switzerland explained. "And it would look even weirder if Belarus comes with me to investigate America."

"But this isn't your decision to make! Liechtenstein has to choose!" Poland turned to Belarus. "So like what's it going to be?"

All eyes fell on her. Belarus shifted uncomfortably under their stare and avoided eye contact. "Um, well, I…" She swallowed hard.

Here she was, feeling torn again, just like in her dream. She didn't want to upset her brother, nor did she want to go against his orders. It made sense. All he was doing was protecting her. He didn't want her to put herself in danger. And besides, by staying here with England, she didn't have to worry about acting like Belarus since England knew about their predicament. Still…

At the same time, she had this feeling, this _need_ to be with Lithuania and Poland. She didn't have to listen to Switzerland. Like Poland said, this was her decision to make. She can choose to go with Lithuania and Poland anyways. And wasn't Russia going to punish Lithuania? Who will be there to protect him?

"It's okay, Liechtenstein," a gentle voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked up and locked eyes with Lithuania who smiled softly at her. "I can take care of myself. You don't have to protect me."

Belarus widened her eyes in surprise. "How did you…?" she said before realizing that they all still had mind-reading powers so they can read her thoughts. She lightly blushed.

Lithuania chuckled. "You have nothing to worry about. I'll have Poland by my side, right?"

"Like, totally, Liet!" Poland agreed happily as he wrapped an arm around Lithuania and pulled him into a side hug. "You know you can always count on your BFF!"

Belarus felt a little reassured, but the smile she was trying to make didn't quite reach her eyes. She sighed. "But…Lithuania, I…" she started, but hesitated. I what? What was she supposed to say? The decision seemed clear to her now. Everyone was telling her that it would be best to stay with England. So she should listen to them and just obey, right? The choice was simple, yet why was she making things complicated? What was this urge to be there especially for Lithuania? To make sure he was safe?

"Just relax…" Lithuania assured her as he hugged her close to him, astonishing all of them. Switzerland's eye twitched in irritation, but he strangely didn't make a move. Lithuania whispered to Belarus, "You've done your part. You _saved_ me from Russia, Liechtenstein. And now…" He hugged her tighter.

"Now it's my turn to save _you_."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"I'm surprised you didn't try to stop him," Liechtenstein broke the silence.

They were back at Switzerland's and Liechtenstein's house now. In the end, Belarus stayed with England and Poland and Lithuania went together to Russia's house. Liechtenstein was leaning against the wall in the hallway and had her arms crossed as she watched Switzerland dart in and out of every room. He was frantically searching for something, checking inside every cabinet in the kitchen, cussing under his breath when he didn't find what he wanted before finally moving on to the next room, checking drawers and underneath tables.

"Hn? Stop who?" he replied without turning to look at her.

"You know…Lithuania. When he hugged your sister. Or, technically, me." Liechtenstein grumbled in frustration. "When he hugged your sister in my body."

"Oh, that…" he mumbled, still distracted with his search. "Yeah, well…dammit! Why can't I remember?" He ran a hand through his hair stressfully.

"Hey! Are you even listening?" Liechtenstein snapped.

Switzerland scowled and finally faced her. _"What?"_

"Why did you let Lithuania hug Liechtenstein? Isn't it your job to shoot any guy who comes within fifty feet of her?"

"What? That's not-"

"Just answer the question," Liechtenstein rolled her eyes.

Switzerland sighed in defeat. "Because! I guess I can…tolerate Lithuania. I mean, he _is_ a nice guy. He was the first to help out my sister with the whole switching bodies problem after all..."

Liechtenstein widened her eyes a bit in disbelief. She then looked away and placed a hand over her mouth, trying but failing to cover her laugh. Switzerland arched a brow.

"What's so funny?"

Liechtenstein calmed herself down a little before she turned to look back at him. She smirked. "The overprotective Vash Zwingli actually approves one guy getting close to his sister. What has the world come to?"

Switzerland could feel heat rise to his cheeks. "I-I never said I approved anything! As long as I'm around, _no one_ is getting close to my sister, not even Lithuania- Hey!" Realization hit him. "You said my name… My _human _name, in fact." Now it was his turn to smirk. "So now we're on a first name basis?"

Her smirk was wiped away and her face burned in embarrassment. She scoffed. "Hell no. I just…happened to say your name by accident…"

Switzerland rolled his eyes and smirked wider. "Right."

"IT MEANS NOTHING, OKAY?" she shrieked.

He chuckled as he threw his hands up in defense and backed away. "Sure, I believe you."

She huffed and muttered, "Jerk. Anyways, why are we even here? Shouldn't we be investigating America?"

Switzerland stopped laughing and took on his usual stern expression. "Yeah, I know…" His eyes began to wander around the house again.

Liechtenstein raised an eyebrow. "So what's the deal?"

"I don't know," he honestly answered, becoming frustrated with himself again. Why were they back at the house? They should be making their way to America's house and start looking for clues about the missing page there. But ever since he heard the real Liechtenstein's story about the night before she and Belarus switched, something nagged at Switzerland. Somewhere in the back of Switzerland's mind, a little voice was scolding him, accusing him of forgetting something very important that happens here, today, and at exactly this time. But what was it? What had he forgotten?

His answer came when the doorbell rang suddenly.

He and Liechtenstein exchanged confused looks before he approached the door and answered it. Both he and Liechtenstein were shocked.

"Hey there!" Belgium greeted. "Ready for our date?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Belarus sat quietly at the dining table with her hands folded in her lap as she curiously and worriedly watched England. England was in the kitchen, standing in front of the oven. A small black cauldron sat on top of one of the four burners of the stove. England was grabbing a bunch of random ingredients he had placed on the counter beforehand and was throwing them in the cauldron. He stirred the mixture inside with a brown wooden spoon. From where she sat, Belarus heard the sound of bubbles boiling and popping and saw a cloud of smoke rise from the cauldron.

A while later, England cheerfully declared, "Done!" and turned the burner off. He then pulled out a pair of red oven mitts and a green pot holder from a drawer, placed the pot holder on the dining table in front of Belarus, rushed back to slip on the oven mitts, and gripped the cauldron by its sides.

"Um…i-is that perhaps the potion you mentioned you would make earlier?" Belarus hesitantly asked as England hurriedly carried the cauldron to the table and placed it on top of the pot holder. England glanced at her with one thick eyebrow raised and chuckled.

"Why of course not, silly! This is dinner!"

Belarus hoped she didn't appear too in shock. "D-Dinner?" She gingerly got up a little from her chair and leaned in to see what the "dinner" exactly looked like. Her stomach lost its appetite when she saw the dark green goo inside with inedible objects sticking out like a wrench, a pink slipper, a bone, an empty toilet roll, a banana peel, and…a mochi?

She gulped. _"I hope he's kidding…"_

"Why? What's wrong?" England pouted, looking crestfallen. "Does it really look that unappealing?"

She felt surprised at first, but then immediately felt guilty. She really needed to remember the whole "I-can-read-your-mind-so-you-can't-hide-what-you're-thinking" ability they had now.

"N-No! I-It's not like that! I-I just th-think that…well, um…" She sighed. "I'm sorry England, but even if I wanted to try…this thing, I don't think Vash would want you to feed me anyways. Especially after the last time you fed me."

"Oh, that's right…" England shuddered in fear at the memory. "That day was a bad day to wear my favorite jacket. I had to throw it away because it was riddled with so many bullet holes!"

Belarus laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," England assured her as he sat down next to her. "It was just Switzerland's way of protecting you. You should consider yourself lucky for having such a great older brother…"

Belarus smiled sadly at him. "Yeah…I am lucky." Pause. "But sometimes…"

England grew curious and drew his attention on her. He saw her fidgeting with her fingers and looking down at her lap. "Sometimes what?"

She hesitated. She didn't want to sound rude or complain. Openly expressing her problems to other people, especially people she doesn't know very well, usually made her feel uncomfortable because she didn't want to burden them or anything.

"It's alright, love," England gently spoke to her as he grinned softly. "If you have something weighing your mind, you can tell me."

Belarus heaved a heavy sigh. She might as well. So she started by telling England about the strange dream she had in Poland's car. She told him about her garden, the blue fence, the bird, Lithuania, the yellow flowers, and the words she recalled from her dream.

"I see," England said after she explained. He placed a hand under his chin. "Quite an interesting dream you had."

She nodded. "Yeah, but what does it all mean?"

"Well, I'm not an expert on dream interpretation, but it is said that each object in a dream symbolizes something. For example, a bird often symbolizes freedom and hope."

"Oh! I get it now! So I have to think about the objects that were in my dream and figure out the meaning behind each one of them?"

"Precisely. Take for instance the Alpine red roses in your dream. The Alpine red rose is your national flower, correct?"

"Right! So the Alpine red rose represents me, and the Edelweiss must represent Vash!"

They went down the line like that, figuring out each meaning. The blue fence symbolized protection from the outside world. The bird Belarus described was the White Stork, the national bird of Lithuania. The yellow flowers in her dream were actually Rue, a national herb of Lithuania. As for the words she recalled, she had no idea what they meant.

"Here did she fall a tear, here in this place; I'll set a bank of rue, sour herb of grace." She recited and then turned to him, hoping for some kind of answer. "Any ideas?"

England thought for several moments before a lightbulb switched on in his head. "Oh! I know where those words are from!" He hurried out of the kitchen and in a few minutes, he came back with a book. A dusty, tattered, old book.

"I remember reading those exact words somewhere in here…" he muttered, flipping through the pages frantically. Belarus coughed hard when some of the dust was accidently sucked into her lungs. England's emerald eyes glittered in triumph when he found what he was looking for. "Ah-ha! Here it is!"

He pointed to a couple of lines in fine print on the page. "Those words came from Richard II, a history play written by none other than Shakespeare himself! They were from a scene in which a gardener plants Rue on the spot where the Queen cried after hearing news of Richard II's capture."

"Who was Richard II?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He was the King of my people and my boss way back in the 1300s," England explained. He shut the book close. "But that's another story."

"So…what does that have to do with me?"

He shrugged. "Perhaps the story is not important to you at all. The importance possibly lies in the _words_ from the story. I'm actually surprised you dreamt about hearing those lines, especially lines from a play that was written over four _centuries_ ago. Are you sure you haven't heard or read about this play?"

Belarus shook her head. "No…not at all…"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

That night, Belarus laid in bed with the back of her arm to her forehead and her eyes staring straight at the ceiling. England had her stay in one of the guest rooms and wished her good-night about an hour ago. She tried to fall asleep, but her mind was swirling with so many thoughts.

The dream was all she could think about. She finally understood what it meant. After he saved her life, life had always been about Switzerland and her. She devoted every minute of every day trying to repay Switzerland's kindness by doing the little things for him such as cooking for him, doing chores around the house, and just being by his side. She cared for him and he in turn cared for her. Life was perfect.

But then _this_ happened. Belarus lifted her arm off her forehead and stared at her hands. And now she wasn't so sure. Yesterday, when she was with Lithuania and Poland and away from Vash, she started to see things differently. Vash would always protect her from everyone and constantly tell her not to trust anyone but him. He wanted her to understand that the world is a dangerous place and that anyone can take advantage of her just to benefit themselves. She listened to him obediently, believing every word he said. He must be right. He's always right after all.

But then Lithuania came and changed everything. He was helpful and kind to her. He was the one who reassured her that things would turn out okay and cheered her up when she felt down. He worried about her and genuinely showed that he cared about her. Poland did too. And they both still do.

Being with them both had been exciting. She wouldn't have been able to do half the things they did yesterday with Vash. Sure, the whole car chase thing was pretty dangerous, but she had _fun._

She realized now that while Vash had been protecting her, he had also kept her from her freedom. Freedom to make her own decisions. Freedom to make mistakes.

Wasn't she a nation? Shouldn't she make her own choices, not him? When was the last time she thought for herself or stood up for herself?

"_You're just a welcome mat and people walk all over you! Plus, you can't even make your own decisions without your brother's help, and you're a nation, desu yo!" _She remembered Sealand's words. Belarus tightened her hand into a fist.

No.

Not anymore.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	16. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Let me start off by saying that I am not the original creator. My name is Celeste and I was Akiko's best friend. It is nice to meet you all. ^^ I came to finally inform you that due to a very unfortunate event, Akiko can no longer continue this story… (Please refrain from asking what had happened…) However, I will gladly continue this story for her. I know this story meant a lot to her and that a lot of you enjoyed this story, so I decided to try my hand at reviving it. I know a lot about Hetalia, since Akiko had showed it to me plenty of times, and I had looked through her notes on what she had planned for upcoming chapters (it feels kind of weird, going through her stuff… owo; ). She apparently had chapter 16 half-done…so I will try my best to finish it. Not sure yet when I'll have it up for you all, but for now, this story is on a hiatus. Thank you for your time and I hope you will all give me a chance. :)


End file.
